In Love and War
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: Re-Doing Summary! A Family that is forced through separation...They have suffered much and in time will be reunited. However, that doesn't mean that the problems are gone and done. New enemies, allies, and even a new breed of creatures far stronger than the heartless or Organization Thirteen have surfaced. Not to mention very shocking truths! Will the Garden Prevail? Rewriting!
1. The Chance Encounter

Rewrite! This is the beginning of the rewrite for my In Love and War Fic.

Chapter 1 The chance encounter.

Neo: Rewrites of different chapters coming soon.

**Disclaimer: Dude if I owned KH there would be a MMO version already. **

It was night time. Most people would be in bed asleep. However, Squall Leonhart, wasn't most people. For some reason he had a strange feeling something was going to happen. Tch, he must be hanging around Saki too much. The little girl claimed she can actually see the future. Squall couldn't help but feel something was going to happen tonight. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Gaah! Stop it! Leave me alone!" A voice had screamed out of nowhere. The brunette was trying to trace the voice of a person obviously in danger. Squall had began running down the streets until he was certain where the cry for help was coming from.

Squall then stumbled on two buff males who were tall and very aggressive. Squall saw a blonde boy on the ground badly hurt. The two men had then smirked and grabbed the unconscious blonde. Squall had then decided to be the hero for a change.

After beating the two men into bloody pulps, the brunette had then proceeded the carry the blonde boy bridal style back to the castle. The only thing that was bothering the brunette was the fact that he's never seen this boy before in the castle. Professor Ansem always takes the orphans into the castle. Why hasn't this one?

Cloud was aching all over. He shouldn't even question why, he has been living on the streets for over three years. Cloud tried to sit up and realized what he was lying on was actually soft and comforting. That was really surprising.

Cloud was trying to sum up what had happened last night. Well, first he tried to steal food and got caught. Then those big men beat him up continuously. The last he remembered was blacking. Cloud had been confused. Where was he and why was he in a bed? The only reason Cloud lived these three horrible years was because of the Mako that flowed in his veins.

Suddenly, Cloud's sensitive hearing had caught the sound of footsteps coming close to the door. The spiky blonde started to shiver in fear and terror at what might happen to him. Tears started to form in his blue crystalline eyes as those thoughts got worse and worse.

"Hey, are you alright? You're bruises were kinda bad, but I treated them for you-!" Squall had noticed that the spiky blonde haired boy was cringing in fear and crying. The brunette had then rushed towards the boy and hugged him and reassured him he was safe.

"Y-you mean you won't hurt me?" The blonde had innocently asked the brunette. Squall didn't know why but he had found this very cute. He gave a small smile to the younger boy and once again told him he was going to be fine.

"You're at the Great Ansem the Wise's Castle. So you'll be fine. By the way, what's your name?" Squall had asked politely.

"Cloud," The blonde had replied. "Cloud Strife. And yours?"

"Squall Leonhart." The brunette had stated. Cloud couldn't hold in the giggle that was trying to escape his mouth. Squall had chuckled already expecting that to happen.

"Hey! New Kid!" A little boy with black hair and red crimson colored eyes that seemed like they were actually blood ran inside cheerfully. He was jumping around the bed, happy that there was a new kid here in the Castle. Another child, a little girl, with blue vibrant hair and lavender eyes had then smiled at the blonde resting on the bed. Squall had sighed at the boy, getting very annoyed at the boy's hyperactive behavior.

"Neo! Calm down!" Squall ordered the little boy, who was supposedly a PRINCE. It was kind of hard to believe. Cloud however found it funny and loved how homely it was to be in the same room as all the rest of them.

As soon as Squall took the younger kids out he finally sighed in relief before he asked Cloud a question. "Are you hungry, Cloud?"

Cloud had tried to protest, however his stomach had other ideas.

GROWWWWL!

"I'll take that as a yes." Squall had chuckled at the blushing blonde. The brunette then proceeded to leave to get the blonde a plate of breakfast.

Cloud's POV

I was really nervous about staying here, but I didn't want to let Squall know that. I don't want to be coddled or protected like some fragile doll. I'm much stronger than that.

I really hope that I'll be accepted here. I mean, I've lived on the streets for most of my childhood. I don't know how to even start at making friends with people. I was always shunned, thrown aside, or beaten. Who would want to be friends with me? Or even Love me?

I quickly shake away those negative thoughts. Perk up, Cloud! Perk up! You don't want Squall to notice you being depressed. I should really be thanking him for bringing me here. Instead I'm still thinking about myself. I'm so darn Selfish!

"Cloud, here's your food." I turn around startled by Squall's appearance, but that all fades away when I get a whiff of the scrumptious, delicious meal before me. My mouth was watering. I practically salivated on myself. Well, in my defense, I haven't had a proper meal in years so.

I greedily took the plate of food out of his hands and started to eat every last bite. Squall looked at me with concern as if I should slow down. I think not.

He was then laughing at how I looked while I ate, but could you blame him?

Normal POV

Squall had never seen someone eat like there life depended on it before, well now he has. Having Cloud around...Might be fun.

Neo: Done!

Neox: Please Feedback is needed so I know what to make better.

Neo: Please Review!


	2. We're going to the mall!

Chapter 2

Neo:Heller I just couldn't wait to post this chapter I love my stories

Cloud: you are weird you know that.

Neo: Le gasp you hurt me Soldier Girl!

Cloud: where did you get that ridiculous nickname anyway.

Neo: The old noggin SG the old noggin.

Cloud: How do you have a brain you had brain surgery didn't

Neo: yes. yes i did and my girlfriend Yuffie is having girls night out so i'm outta plans huh maybe I could go get a pizza or something anyway on to the fic.

Disclaimer: Do look I look like I own Kingdom Hearts seriously.

Cloud and Squall were walking down the streets of Radiant Garden...well Cloud was skipping. "We're going to the mall," Cloud kept chanting in a sing song tone. Well, it was annoying Squall to unmentionable limits, and we all know how long it takes for a pre-teenaged hormonal to be angry:quick. "Will you stop singing that stupid song! PLEASE!" He accidently yelled at the spiky blond who was starting to form water like droplets in corners of his eyes. That wasn't a good sign.

Cloud then started to cry really loud. Squall was trying to calm Cloud down since there were other people walking to the store also. "N-no I didn't mean to scare you Cloud just calm down if you do, I will certainly buy you some candy." He said nervously. Cloud eyes beamed like a happy angel with wings. Since Squall was hormonal he had to fight the urge to just rape the spiky blond boy. Yes, Squall was homosexual. Hell! He was openly gay at that when he came out no one actually noticed because he gave off the manly vibes. Sure he shaved his legs, but he did roughly. Anyway, Cloud was now holding a bag of candy and eating luxuriously on an ice cream called Sea-salt Ice cream. YUM! "Thank you Squally Wally!" Cloud smiled at Squall.

Squall was shocked at nickname he was given from the spiky haired boy. He smirked and went to the clothes section of the mall. You know, for Radiant Garden this was a really big and giant mall so he had to keep an eye on Cloud so he won't lose him. But Cloud wouldn't let go of his leg as he ordered. Right?

Cloud was clutching Squall's pants so he would'nt wound up lost just like he was told to. "Hey whats up Squally!" Said a brunette girl with three other girls. "Hey Rinoa what are you doing here with Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie?" Squall asked curiously. "Oh not much. OOOOOOH! Who's the cutie wutie spiky blonde clinging to your jeans? He looks cute." the 13 year old girl asked the chocolate haired pre-teen as Cloud,being shy, tried to hide from all who were staring at him, but failed miserably because Yuffie, only six years old, pulled Cloud from Squall. "His name is Cloud Strife and he's 10 years old. Also, I'll be taking care of him as his primary Guardian." Squall said in an intense tone.

Cloud's POV

Huh did I here Squall correctly. He's going to protect me! Does Squall care that much about me just because he found me about to be raped by three men in an alley way. I've only known him for about a day or two and he's going to be my protecter. I started blushing and Squall asked what's wrong and if I was getting a fever I blushed even harder. Basically I was turning into a red mushroom by the minute, and Rinoa and the others were giggling. "Can we get some more ice cream, Squall?" I asked really really embarassed, and still blushing like a freaking tomato.

God I was in heaven. Why? Because I was currently suckling on more Sea Salt ice cream. Damn, this stuff is so good. Well, I must have done something because Squall was blushing and eating his ice cream silently. I moaned as continued suckle and noticed that Squall got more flustered. He didn't know what was wrong with his friend and he would help him in anyway possible.

Squall's POV

God dammit Cloud! YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME RAPE YOU aren't you! God please make him sucking his ice cream like that i'm hormonal I don't want to rape this innocent spiky haired blonde so please lord make him stop. I was totally thankful to God because he answered my prayers and saved a ten year olds virginity by making him stop sucking his ice cream like a tease. "Thank you god," Squall said under his breath. Cloud looked at him confused and concerned. "Squally is something wrong because **YOU **were the one looking like they have a fever this time," Cloud asked the chocolate haired brunette.

' _Oh its nothing Cloud I just want to put you on you're hands and knees and then suck my cock till it's good and slick and then pound you're innocence away with each and every thrust to your prostate, and lastly make you scream my name loud to the heavens.' _Thought Squall. "That'll be ten munny, please." The ice cream clerk said. Me and Cloud started their walk home in silence. I however was trying to clear my mind of all the filth I thought of me and me Cloud doing. Jesus I'M being really hormonal right now and can't take it out on Cloud...yet. I mean he's so young and innocent, cute, girly, precious, beautiful, what am I thinking God fucking Dammit. I look down at my jeans to inspect and I had a HUGE erection right now. Since Cloud's smarter than he looks he must already know about my problem now. Well, **he must know already**, because he's not looking at me right this instant, and to top it off he's blushing. God it's only been two days with the kid and i've already embarassed myself bad by getting hard in front of him. Well, looks like I will have to give him the sex talk today. Oh God this is totally embarassing.

Neo: so Here you go the review competition is still on.

Sora: Wow you are good at what you do.

Cloud: I have to say Neo even though you listened to Friday by Rebecca Black you did good on this chapter.

Neo: I love that song.

Leon: wait you're making me lust for Cloud now.

Neox:yepperuni and the lemon is next chapter which is three years later so you'll be 16 please review more for my life they're my cookies and nmilk please or i'll make Clou-Chan here raped um by Sephy wephy cuffie kins my nickname for sephiroth.

Neo: Neox! let go of Cloud.

Sora: what chapter will i come in at again

Neo: 8 but i want a reviewer to do the chapter. Read and review


	3. Squall, I love you!

Chapter three

Neo: The lemon is here the lemon is here!

Cloud: That was very quick for you

Neo: I'm going to do it so shut up!

Sephiroth: Um Cloud not to be a drag or anything but does this means I won't rape you.

Neo: NO! you can't rape him, he's Leon's.

Sephiroth: Thank god. Can I do the disclaimer then.

Neox: *Hugs Sephiroth* Sure Sephy-Kun!

Sephiroth: Neo does not own Kingdom Hearts. If he did Rinoa would be the restoration commitee and Leon and Cloud would be Sora's actual parents.

Neo: Thanks Seph! On to the fic!

Cloud's POV

God this is what Puberty feels like. Jesus christ no wonder Squall got a hard on when I suckled on my ice cream like that three years ago. Also, he gave me the thing about the "Birds and the Bees" talk. I'm still shuddering from the thought of it. But I've been having these dreams where i'm being well fucked by him, and when I wake up i'd have to clean my sheets well the reason I've been having these dreams is either from my puberty since i'm gay or that i'm in love with Squall. I'm thinking it's the latter of the options.

I'm serious here! I always get flustered whenever i'm near him, and then I start stutter every word I say. It was so embarrassing and god my hormones were somehow stronger than Squalls when he was freaking thirteen. I can't wait till these stupid hormones are gone! " Um Squall I have a little problem," I yelled out to the older brunette. Squall came into the raom wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a new addition: a Lion chain necklace. Squall noticed my simple confusion. " You like it?" Squall asked smiling which he rarely does. " I got three total a Lion, a Chocobo, and lastly the Crown." The brunette stated to the spiky haired pre-teen(note when Sora meets Cloud for first time, he's going to be shocked by the necklace). I was trying to make my erection go down, but I needed help because it wouldn't go down. I was currently whimpering of how tight my pants were getting and suddenly I felt Squall's masculine arms rip my pants off my body and start stroke my hard cock. I was starting blush and moan as his skilled hand kept up its pace. I was about to cum and Squall sped his pace up even harder. " Aaaah!" I moaned as I came hard into his hand.

Squall's POV

I didn't know what came over me actually. I am in love with Cloud still unfortunately. I don't want to rape him(if I can't stop myself). I'm really really really hoping he feels the same about me! Or else I just might take him long and hard up that tight ass of his...right now. Yes, that's right i'm reaching my limit here. By the gods I just want to rape him till he's completely. I look at Cloud who was still breathing heavily from his orgasm. " There you go, that should have solved your problem." I said to the spiky haired blonde while smirking at him. Cloud was still blushing from the embarassment of how his best friend/love interest stroked his cock. "T-thanks for the help," Cloud stuttered. I am starting to think I overdid it a tiny bit. I was about to apologize for what I did when the pre-teen ran to the bathroom. Okay, I need advice but who to talk to.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door downstairs. " Hello~? Squally I know your home so open up! I came to ask Cloudie if he could play with Tifa and Aerith?" I heard Rinoa shout from outside the outside. I sighed and opened the front door to let the younger teen in our humble abode. Rinoa went up to Cloud's room and asked the preteen if he could play with the two other girls and he said sure. As soon as he ran out of the house Rinoa had michievous look on her face. Fuck. " So Squally, a little birdie told me that you were in love with Cloud Strife." She said with a seriously evil look. Holy Shit! I can't believe she found out about that! I'm serious i'm fucking shocked...wait a minute. Who the hell told her? " Oh you're currently wondering who told me about it aren't you? Well guess who's now a six year old ninja just recently!" Rinoa exclaimed and the answer popped into my head like water bubble. Yuffie. I was going to destroy her one day, not today, but one day I will get my revenge on that stupid girl! Rinoa then told me to calm down because she was here to help, and also she told me more shocking news! She found out that Cloud feels the same way about me! I was internally jumping with joy and doing cartwheels and somersaults, while externally I was merely smiling.

Cloud's POV

" And that's my problem with Squall," I told the auburn haired and the blackette. " Well, there are a lot of ways to confess your love to Squall, Cloud." Aerith told the spiky haired blonde. Tifa was also encouraging me too just do things sexual to Squall while he is asleep because they know as do I know that Squall was freaking deep sleeper, and if you need to wake him up early forget it. His blood type is AB. Anyway, I was listening to their advice(Even considering to use Tifa's advice since he was sexually active) and thanked both of them for their kind help.

"Bye, Cloud!" Tifa yelled as I started to run home since it was about 8:30. I got home to Squall.

Normal POV

Cloud was sleeping in the same bed as Squall and was in nothing but a long sleeved shirt because he didn't need underwear for now since he was horny as hell. Cloud took a deep breath before crawling up on top of the chocolate haired brunette since Squall slept on his back. Cloud pulled down Squall's pajama pants and boxers down to take hold of Squall's cock, which was already hard. Damn though, because Squall's cock was HUGE! God, it must have been 8 inches total! Cloud lowered his mouth and started to put the head of the brunette's erection into his mouth. Squall sturred in his sleep. Cloud started going faster and started moving his tongue around as took in all of the massive flesh in his mouth. Good thing he didn't have a gag reflex(Hah!). Cloud stopped sucking because it slick enough for the next event.

Cloud positioned his arse on the head of Squall's cock. Cloud lowered his hole onto the massive cock trying to take in as much he could. He quickly bit his lip to stop all of the noise coming from him. The spiky haired pre-teen could only fit about half of Squall's cock inside of him. It was really hurting so he started move around trying to get comfortable. All of sudden, Cloud hit a spot inside that made him see stars also with coursing pleasure through his whole body. "What the hell was that?" wondered Cloud. Curious he lowered on that spot again and again feeling pleasure each everytime he was able to hit it. Then out of nowhere Cloud came on blue shirt and was going to get off Squall's cock when a pair of strong arms prevented him from leaving. Squall smirked and fucked Cloud hard on his back making Cloud scream his name each time. " Who said I was done." Squall said to Cloud with lust in them. Squall was close now, and he went harder and deeper. Cloud came in Squall's hand, then Squall came with grunt. After pulling out and laying Cloud rest on his chest not before they both confessed. " I love you." They both said simultaneously and then they both kissed before falling asleep.

Neo: Few I'm finally done take that writers block!

Sora: Yay I'm almost in the story

Leon: My god I AM LUCKY! *Smirks*

Tifa: Neo why is Rinoa in your fic anyway I mean she wasn't in the series

Neo: I just want Rinoa to be part of the comittee and she trained you martial arts Tifa

Rinoa: Yay i'm liked by somebody

Cloud: Just calm down when you meet Sora for the first time.

Rinoa: kay kay Mother hen!*Salutes like soldier would in the army*

Vincent: Cloud when you were in Olympus Coliseum why the hell were you wearing my clothes

Cloud: I don't know I had nothing else to wear.

Neo: I mistook you for a girl in armor because you looked so cute from far back Clou-Chan read and review everybody in the club they are my cookies and milk. I need them or I WILL DIE so read and review people


	4. What? You're pregnant!

Chapter four

Neo: Hello everbody. How did you love my lemon with horny 13 yeared old Cloud

Leo: So basically when Cloud told me he was a virgin he lied.

Neo: What did you think oh and Cloud I saw you as kid nice pony tail cutie

Cloud: Ah crap Neo why

Leon: you had a PONY TAIL and never told me*crying hysterically*

Neo: I've got the picture Leon i'll give it to you.

Sora: My fetus is here.

Neo: Shut it Sora or I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT IT.

Sephiroth: Am I in this story also

Neo: yes you are Cloud fights you but you're very bright are you?

Sephiroth: you do realize I can kill you.

Neo:* flicks his finger and destroys a chair without looking away from Sephiroth*

Sephiroth:*looks and backs away from Neo*

Roxas: am I going to be in this as well.

Neo: yes very soon in fact, you will be in the story in the next couple of chapters or so. NOW ON to the fic.

Cloud was blowing chunks in the bathroom it was becoming more of a nuisance. Squall was getting concerned at this but was scared when Cloud had "cravings." Well he still loved his boyfriend but a thirteen year old boy to eat that much food especially a pickle sundae. " Squall i'm um pregnant," Cloud suggested. There was a moment of silent. Squall bursted out laughing and telling the boy how stinking ridiculous that notion that was until Cloud took out a used pregnancy test that said positive. "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh? Did **YOU** use this?" Squall asked Cloud in a shocked voice. Cloud nodded. Squall then realized that he impregnated a boy. But how can that be? Boys can't get pregnant.

Cloud's POV

I wanted to see Squall's reaction because i'm as surprised at this as he is! When I bought the pregnancy test and took it I thought it would be a simple negative. But then it beeped and showed a pink plus sign. I was trying to see how I, a boy, could have gotten pregnant. Then after about 10 minutes I remember my Mako injections, and how the doctor told my parents about the side effects it could do your body. Internally and externally. "Squally can we keep it?" I asked softly. Squall remained silent. The chocolate haired brunette then smiled at me, and nodded in agreement. I squealed in delight jumped, wrapped my legs around his waist, and hugged him tightly. Me and Squall had to tell our friends of the upcoming news.

" Whaat?" Everyone said in shock. " Yes, i'm pregnant." I told them. for a moment there was silence. "YAY!" Yuffie and Tifa suddenly cheered in joy. Everyone accepted our little gift from god. Squall was really relieved because the last thing he wanted was to lose our friends in our time of need. I was getting ready to go to doctor Hojo(Friendly and nice though). As I walked down the street to hospital I looked around because I sensed someone sneaking up on me, but I ignored the feeling. " Hello, Cloud." A silver haired guy known as Sephiroth. "Oh! Hi Sephy." I said to the Masamune wielder. Sephiroth told me Squall sent me here to look after me, and make sure i'm not hurt in the stomach area.

I was shocked at first. But then I got over because it would be Sephiroth who would have to protect me since Squall wanted someone strong ands friendly with me(Since anyone else might try to steal me from him which he would have kill)so I can be safe. Once we got to the Mako hospital(Hojo specialized in Mako pregnancies) and after the operation Hojo said that i have about four months left since Mako pregnancies quicker than normal pregnancies so i'll be able to irritate Squall with my mood swings. Nice. Sephiroth somehow knew what I was planning and tried to coerce me not to irritate the brunette with his mood swings because no one else has seen the brunette mad like he did. I went and told the news which sort of took Rinoa a few minutes to put it together. "So let me get this straight," Rinoa began. "You had Mako transfusions because you were not well, and you had a fatal heart condition when you were born." She said to me as she flipped her hair from her face. I nodded in response. "Rinoa stop pestering Cloud about his past please." Squall said really annoyed. I was on the brink of laughing because the two sixteen year olds were always bickering at the slightest thing. It was actually kind of funny really. Squall and Rinoa are always bickering just to let you know. It is really a good way to get a laugh in life. I'm serious about this though, Squall and Rinoa arguing about things is like watching a comedy sitcom!

Squall's POV

I was still verbally fighting with Rinoa. God! for martial arts and archery master she can be really bothersome. You know maybe I should drown her? Mutilate her body while she's asleep? OR I COULD KILL HER with my Gunblade? No Cloud wouldn't like me anymore if I killed Rinoa. Damn! Well guess i'll have to live with her the rest of my life. Cloud was talking Tifa and something happened. "YOU'RE ASS IS STAYING HERE LOCKEHART!" Cloud said when Tifa was about to leave,angrily. Tifa, really confused and shocked, looked at the pregnant preteen(Huh? I'd never thought I would use that in a sentence). " I think his mood swings are starting." Aerith said calmly. I was really trying my best to not laugh at what the spiky haired blonde had just said. But it was so funny I mean have heard anyone say that before!

This is going to be a fun four months. I mean literally, I should just get some popcorn and watch how it unfolds I love that I got Cloud pregnant now. Ha ha ha.

Neo: Sorry for being late in posting i just have too many thoughts going through my head.

Leon: Really

Neo: I can kill you

Cloud: Okay he'll stop bugging you yeesh

Neox: Sephy got to be in this chappy

Sephiroth: I'll be evil soon I know it.

Neo: any way read and review please


	5. Baby shower! Failure!

Chapter 5

Neo: Moody Cloud everybody watch out!

Cloud: I'm not moody Leon tell him

Leon: Well he's got a point, Cloud you're kind of moody

Neo:*BACKS AWAY*

Cloud: I'm moody

Leon: uh yeah

Cloud:*Punches Leon's chin*

Neo: Okay nough blood shed I just cleaned this floor

Repuna Leon: Who woke me up?

Neo: Go back to sleep Repuna you're not in the story yet because you're the main main antagonist

Repuna: Makes sence

Tifa: um guys do have any tissues Rinoa's sick

Neo: Oh no this chapter going to include her anyway. Tissues are on the shelf. Now on to the fic

Chapter 5

Cloud was whining. "You all think i'm FAT!" He said sadly while crying in his hands. Everybody taking care of him had to calm him down. Mostly Squall. "Shh, calm down Cloudy we don't think you're fat." Squall said petting the spiky blondes hair. Cloud was smiling and then he gave Squall a big tender kiss on the lips. This startled the chocolate haired brunnete a lot. Tifa started to giggle until Cloud noticed and stared dagger at her eyes making her quickly run into another room to hide from Cloud because he's just plain scary now.

Tifa POV

I was fucking scared I tell you, God And i'm still trying to figure out what I did. Shit. Was it because I giggled God Cloud why make me suffer. I'm a chick. Chicks giggle. Why glare at me!

Normal POV

Squall was looking at Cloud wondering why all the girls(especially Tifa) were getting the cold shoulder from. "Cloud are you OK? You seem to be a bit grouchy." Rinoa dumbly said to the spiky haired boy. "Oh so you think i'm mean. LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Cloud suddenly said out of the blue. Squall had to cover the blonde's mouth to stop him from saying more. Rinoa was about beat the shit out of Cloud, but Aerith and Tifa(Who suddenly came back from the other room)were holding her back. Squall, still covering Cloud's mouth, thanked the girls for holding the black/brown haired girl back. "Cloud apologize right now!" The chocolate haired teenager told Cloud. Cloud just pouted with a mumbled sorry. Rinoa still had daggers in hers eyes from Cloud last remark.

Aerith thoughts were drifting at the pregnant 13 year old."Maybe we should have a baby shower?" the auburn haired girl whispered to the other girls. Rinoa's anger turned into excitement in a snap. "Yeah! That's totally cool idea Aerith! You're so smart!" Rinoa said to the 15 year old girl while hugging her tightly. This caused Aerith to blush madly with embarassment. Squall had listened in on their private conversation. '_Baby shower huh? Might be a good thing for Cloud except there will be more girls knowing of his pregnancies, but who cares right?' _Squall thought to himself. Rinoa was still giggling at the thought doing a baby shower party, because she was going to do it with her best friend, Aerith. The reason being that she was madly in love with the auburn haired girl was 100% true. Hell, even Squall knew her secret love for Aerith with the first glance he got when they were together even when she didn't show it one bit.(He's good at body language, you know, I'm the narrator and it even scares me!)

GO CLEON AND RINRITH!

Squall was getting ready for bed when all of sudden Cloud said,"Squally, I'm horny now!" He whined in a slutty voice(How he pulled it off Squall did not know). Squall sighed telling the spiky haired pre-teen no. "We can't Cloud, besides it might hurt the baby if we do it." The chocolate haired teenager told the boy. Cloud was disappointed but understood Squall's logic. He didn't want to hurt his little gift from God. But it was still unfair that he wasn't gonna get any action. Cloud just sighed in defeat and got in bed with his older boyfriend, closed his crystal eyes, and soon fell into a deep slumber.

Rinoa's POV

I was still preparing the magnifique Baby Shower with my true love(AKA Aerith)and we were having a good talk. Well, we we weren't working alone though, Tifa, Cid, and surprisingly enough Yuffie were helping out too. I can't believe Yuffie is that strong already, I mean my God she is only six years old! SIX! And she can carry a crate that large! Aerith and I were putting up the decorations. They were all clorful like an angelic rainbow in the sky above, this would make a good Aphrodisiac effect which is a hot drug you should know. "Hey um Aerith?" I asked the quiet girl who looked a bit feverish. "Yeah?" The auburn haired girl said with a bit of difficultly with her high breathing problems. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale and your face has gotten redder than before?" I asked before something horrible happened. Aerith suddenly fainted to the floor face red, and breathing high. I picked her up and started to use my magic. "Curaga!" I shouted out loud and a green light also a flower bloomed around Aerith, and her breathing went back to normal.

Later that same day, Aerith had a wet rag on her head and resting on a pink and red king-sized bed. I was sitting near the resting girl because I loved her the most, and if they try to steal her from me...well let's just say that will be their last day on Earth to put it simply. Aerith moaned in exhaustion. I was so saddened at what happened she must've have been working herself really hard today that she didn't even bother with taking care of her own health. Heck Aerith, why the hell did you think I taught you the cure spell for? Nothing! I know she wanted to work without having to use the cure magic on herself because she thought she wouldn't have too. But now here we are with you being bed ridden, with a high class fever, and also down with the flu. I was on the verge of tears looking at her. "You should tell her how you feel." I turned around surprised to see Squall leaning on the side of the door. I was going to tell Aerith how I feel when she gets better, and if anyone tries to stop I will kill them, and castrate their bodies!

Cloud's POV

I had woken up after a good nights sleep. I went to the bathroom, and took a shower, then I brushed my teeth, and lastly I got dressed in my usual clothing. You know, to others I looked like any other normal thirteen year old boy. But if you were one of my friends, you'd know that I'm pregnant. Well that was because I had Mako transfusions, because when I was born heart condition that might have killed me. Squall, I wonder where my boyfriend is, he is so cool and I wanted my morning kiss NOW!

I wander the house looking for them. "Hello! Where is Everybody?" I shouted still frustrated at having to find them. I suddenly noticed that there were arrows painted on the floor. I was thinking of following them because I want to find them. I followed the trail of red arrows around the house until I they stopped at the basement. I wonder what's in here...I opened the door and went down the steps, and when I turned the lights on..."SURPRISE!" I heard everyone say out loud. I was shocked but also, fricking happy for what they did for me. My friends threw me a baby shower. HOORAY!

Neo: Their we are chapter five done.

Cloud: Wow Five chapters already you are fucking quick.

Leon: Well Neo is good at what he does.

Neo: THANK YOU THANK YOU! I want to thank all of you reviewers out there you have helped me so much.

Rinoa: SO I'M IN LOVE WITH AERITH!

Neo: Yep. Don't blame me I just got the Idea out of nowhere.

Tifa: Why was Cloud ripping on me with his mood swings

Neo: Tifa you already should know why I did that to you

Sora: When are the heartless coming though

Riku: Yeah that's a good question Sora

Neo: Chapter 9 after you are born duh also, my OC is the reason why they tell you their your parents.

Cloud: Your OC has many strange powers you know that?

Neo: yeah!

Leon: Also what is a Repuna?

Neo: Oh it's a type of demon that can take control of a humans body increasing their powers and the demons powers. They far more dangerous than the heartless. I made them.

Leon: Figures

Cloud: Why the hell would you make demons in this fic that are more pwerful than the heartless!

Neo: Because I got inspired from a fic on fanfiction Kingdom Hearts

Leon: Well that makes sense.

Neo: Read and Review. Please they are my Chocolate Parfeit's


	6. Interrupting Rinoa's date

Chapter 6

Neo: Sorry for the long delay to those who love this fic my dad was over and I like to do this type of ALONE so I can think of more awesome ideas that you might love and beg for. Also in this chappy here Cloud's going to be a bit of a spoiled little bitch. If any of you watched Friends on nick at night and it was the episode when Phoebe had her baby shower and hated her presents because she never was going to use them until after 2 months or maybe it was the hormones. Whichever it was, for Cloud, it's going to be because of the hormones.

Neox: Also if anyone needs more info on Repuna just PM us immediately.

Both: Now on to the fic.

** Disclaimer: I don't own the kingdom hearts series I ownly own the video games KH and KH2 I'm stuck on the Riku 2 part just to let you know. So basically I don't own anything so um GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! I mean why do we always have to do disclaimers anyway.**

Squall and the other's who planned the baby shower looked at Cloud who was more happy than an angel playing a flute flying in the air with their pure white feathered wings spreading widely through the air. This couldn't get any better Squall had thought. And after a while Squall sorta well jinxed the shower. Cloud was getting his presents and when he opened them up he got angry. "What the hell is this? A big sword that I won't fucking be able to use for two more months! This fucking sucks!" Cloud growled while incredibly throwing the gift given to him by **Squall** across the room. "Anyone else have gifts for me?" Cloud had said patiently but after that show he caused he kind of frightened. "Noooo," The guest said hiding their gifts behind Their own backs because of what the spiky blonde boy did with the first one. The baby shower was a complete bust when that happened, because well Cloud's mood swings.

Cloud was very sorry for the way he acted that he cried. "I'm So Sorry for doing that please forgive me!" The spiky haired preteen wailed in sadness. Squall was trying to think of something to stop Cloud from crying when they got to their room. "Cloud, stop crying it's not your fault." Squall said patiently.

Cloud's POV

I can't believe what I did at my own Baby shower i'm so stupid why the hell did I do that anyway it was supposed to be perfect. I decided to go out for a bit to cool, which was perfect idea to Squall because even he was starting to sense the anger that was about to erupt. When I went outside I started to think of things that would cool me down, so I thought of light. That instantaneously cooled me down because as long as their is light your heart will be soothed.

I then looked at the bulge that was my stomach. To think that in about two months that his little baby was going to come into life. I just couldn't wait! Hm, I wonder how Tifa and Aerith are doing? They have been really distant lately. "Hey Squall, where is Rinoa and Aerith anyway? They dissappeared after the the party." I asked my silent boyfriend. Squall then turned to me and said, "They are out on a date." I was shocked at what I just heard, Rinoa and Aerith going out! I had to look into Squall's silver blue eyes to make sure he wasn't lying to me(Not like he would ever lie to Cloud). When I was done I squealed in delight for our friends. But an evil idea came to my mind and I looked at Squall who was smirking(Which meant he was thinking the same thing). We were going to spy on them. This is going to be so much fun. I soon broke down into mischievous and evil giggles planning malevolent things. Before I knew it my back started to hurt and a black devil wing that was pointed at the top came out of it. Uh-oh.

Squall's POV

Honestly, I didn't condone messing up Rinoa's date, but I need to have some fun in my life sometimes. I opened my eyes and wasn't even surprised to see Clouds cute pitch black devil wing out of his back. "Why the hell aren't you surprised? There is a wing out of your boyfriends back!" Cloud screamed at me. I sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "Truth is I already seen your wing when you were sleeping Cloud, and it was really cute and petit when I first saw it." I told Cloud chuckling a bit afterward. I didn't expect what happened next. I was just slapped across the face with a hand. " Ow. Cloud that really hurt!" I said rubbing my poor abused cheek. Cloud looked away from me and told me come on so we can sabotage Rinoa and Aerith's date.

Once we were at the Carnival(That's where the two girls are going out to), we started to spy on the two love birds. Once we see how it is going we shall know what to do to mess it up MWAHAHA! Sorry about that evil thought just came and I couldn't help myself. Later the spying was getting real boring until Cloud messed up and was trapped on a tower(What's a tower doing in the sanctum of Radiant Garden?). "Help! Squall I'm stuck up here!" Cloud shouted in fear of how high up he was. After that little fiasco it went down hill from there because two girls were looking at us. I gulped in fear because I do **NOT **want to get on Rinoa's bad side...or Aerith's. If these two had one thing in common it's they are both sadistically evil when they are frickin' mad. It's so scary!

Normal POV

Rinoa was tapping her foot on the ground waiting. "So... Are you going to explain why you were spying on us?" She said flipping her brown/black back from her face. Squall was shaking his hands in denile. "I have something to say...It was all Cloud's idea." The brunette said making the blonde look at him in . Rinoa and surprisingly Aerith start to chase after the two boys angry at them for ruining their first date. Oh they are gonna get it. Rinoa used a blizzard spell and Squall barely had time to dodge it by using his fire spell. Cloud, who didn't know any type of magic, was a sitting duck for Aerith, who had mysteriously took out a staff from behind her back and tried to hit Cloud with it. "Stop it Aerith, i'm not even armed!" Cloud shouted at his friend who was still attacking the spiky blonde.

Later that day...

Cloud and Squall were bandaged up by Tifa and Cid after their horrible ordeal at the Carnival. Cloud was luckily not hit in the stomach so his baby was still alive but he himself...not so much. Squall was really bandaged up because well...Rinoa's ruthlessness is expected from it. Also, Tifa was helping clean the still bleeding wounds he had. "Wow Squally, I'm surprised you're not dead or passed out from blood loss," The twelve year old said before noticing the chocolate haired teenager was already out. _'Uh-oh.' _Tifa thought and called for Cid. Cloud sighed in frustration. A day of fun, ruined.

Neo: How'd you like it I had major writers block so I was really out of writing shape and i'm going to post a new story soon.

Cloud: But you have two incomplete stories.

Neo: Shut up Cloud oh just a heads up Leon might force himself on Cloud in a future chapter because blondie won't remember him because the trauma he suffered in olympus coliseum.

Leon: ...Okay.

Neo: Okay you are both fine with it anyway read and review because this chapter was really funny to make I hope you think so too.


	7. The contractions suck!

Chapter 7

Neo: I'm going to do this chapter now because I want to get to Sora's birth NOW! I love this so much thank you goddess-chan you gave me the courage I needed to continue my fic to this point thank you so much thank you I love you! Anyway this is the chapter that will have some smexynesss involved and a still mooody Cloud! So read it you lazy bums sitting on your booties not doing anything yes I do see from the computer that you are being lazy.

Neox: Easy there Neo we don't want them to get angry at us now do we?

Roxas: Why am I in this story?

Neo: Shut up Roxy! You're an Axel whore and you love it when he rapes you like a bitch! Well I have a suggestion for you ROXASS get your head out of his pants and grow up! You're only a whore to him anyway slut!

Roxas:*crying* You know that's not true he loves me and I'll prove it to you, you jerk*Runs to Axel with tears running down his face*

Neo: Sorry Roxas i'm in a really bad mood-

Cloud:*Looking Raped and disheveled*Wow that was mind blowing Leon y-you are an animal.

Leon:*No shirt and unbuttoned pants* Well you're the one who asked for it*smirk or Rape Face inserted*

Neo: OMG ON TO THE FI-FIC. by the way what did you do to Cloud? And why are showing your rape face?

Cloud's POV

I was really upset about what happened four weeks ago. I totally hate my so-called boyfriend who was shaking his hips to a song(Flo rida Feat. Wynter "Sugar"). Squall was humming to the song he was listening to shaking his firm muscular butt(D-Don't ask how I know about that Firm ass not like I touched it and squeezed it)around while making me my breakfast I was still mad at him for making us get beaten up by two strong girls while we were unarmed, but I was getting the giggles from watching the sexy show. "All right now who wanted Blueberry Pancakes with an omelet on the side." Squall announced with charisma in his voice. Tifa raised her hand flailing her hands in the air enthusiasticly in the air. I sighed happily as I munched on my juicy, cheesy, delectable omelet(He is very picky on what he eats because he wants to be).

After breakfast, I was having pain in belly it hurt to get up and it was crap to sit up on my butt. This pain has been going on since this month started and was annoying the living hell out of me that my little cute devil wing started to stick out of my back because I was thinking dark things hen another wave of pain traveled through me from my stomach to every part of my body. "God damn it!" I yelled as Squall came in the room wearing that son of a bitch smirk I what is with that stupid smirk all the time what does he find funny about my pain anyway. "I see the contractions aren't comfortable for you?" He said while I glared at him GOD i'm horny I hadn't been fucked in a month and god I need a good pounding RIGHT NOW! I looked at Squally with a needy look on my face.

Squall was oblivious to my needs once again! But at least I got a kiss out of him this time so I'll deal with that for now. Squall was in his secret that well, not even I'm not allowed to enter because it's his personal room that only he's allowed to enter. He even told me he'd gut Rinoa if she went into his secret room. I never knew a lot about Squall or any personal things about him but I didn't even know if he even had parents or if he was an orphan during his childhood. I never had the courage to ask him since he was always anti-social with people when he was thirteen. Well I was never going to ask him anytime soon that's for true. I wonder what I can do with the baby kicking and all now...! Wait a minute, the Baby just kicked! My god I gotta tell the others since Squall's in his private room.

Squall's POV

I really am horny for Cloud maybe just a little fuck-no bad Squall you are not to hurt Cloud while he is pregnant with our child, Sora(They already decided the name because they wanted to get ahead of fricking schedule bastards). Well, I need to keep my pledge to Cloud even though he seriously wants to be plowed by me...hard. And LONG. My god just thinking about it gets me hard! I got to stay away from my spiky blonde boyfriend until he's ready to give birth, and when he's done I fuck the living daylights out of him that he won't be able to walk straight for months and i'll fuck him again, and again, and again Mwahaha! Wow i'm evil I love being me so much but still i'm going with my plan about Cloud.

Knock! Knock! Was the sound that came from the door, and when I opened the door, and I saw an angry Rinoa squeeze my nose, and pull me out my personal room with amazing, crazy, and herculean strength. She was dragging me by my nose! How did she not tear it off, I don't even know. Rinoa is also teaching Tifa her martial arts skills so there is going to be another Rinoa. I was dragged to the kitchen and thrown across the room until I hit the wall, and fell to the ground. "I got him Cloud!" I heard her say as I got up and rub my sore nose that was just abused by a monster. As I got up, Cloud wearing that cute my smile, gestured me to feel his lumpy stomach. I did and after a decent while I felt a small kick. And I was really happy this moment internally doing somersaults into a pool in my mind.

Normal POV

Cloud was smiling with joy now because there is only one more month and he will give birth to his newly born son. Squall was equally happy but he didn't show it outside...much. Tifa on the other hand was trying to train to be the best martial artist there is but with a teacher like Rinoa that's... going to be a problem. Tifa was getting a royal beating from her "Teacher" but still wasn't giving up. "Final Heaven!" Tifa shouted as she tried to punch Rinoa with a blast of blue energy out her fist. Rinoa dodged the attack with ease and hit Tifa from behind. "Come on Tifa. If you don't shape up soon you'll never be martial arts master. You need concentrate on your opponent and not placing so much energy in your attacks." Rinoa adviced Tifa who was panting from all the damage she was taking in all their battles. It hurt Rinoa to even lay a finger on the twelve year old girl but she's the one who requested martial arts training from her. Rinoa was going to make Tifa regret this but it looked like Tifa already knew what she signed up for when she asked for training from the older girl.

Rinoa's POV

Tifa got into her fighting pose, and charged at me with incredible speed. I deflected her first attack with ease but her leg swipe took timing lucky enough I had perfect timing to do a backflip somersault kick on her head and led that to a powerful kick to her stomach that had to hurt seriously because the blackette was coughing up a bit of blood. Aerith, who was sitting on the sidelines, got up to inspect the damage but was taken back as Tifa got me with an uppercut kick to the face, and spat blood from her mouth and started panting with anticipation.

I smirked as I wipe my bruised face off, and I got into a serious fighting position and me and Tifa clashed. I was winning from my really hard to dodge kicks and she made tremendous progress with her barrages, and along the way she learned a new move called Water Kick. I mean literally! Her whole foot was enveloped with water magic and it was a ranged attack too. Boy, did it hurt though. But still i'm not going to lose to a minor beginner. I kicked Tifa just to have it deflected by her arms, so I backflipped from her and was smiling not even out of breath because this battle was so fun to have with Tifa we were both drawing out our hidden potential ad I think it's time we had a little water break. I tossed Tifa a bottle but was dumb founded when she was on her back in exhaustion. "Rinoa you're a monster, how could you have that much energy," Tifa said with some difficulty because she's been using so much energy fighting me. "Yeah that's what my boyfriends said," I muttered but somehow Aerith and Tifa caught what she said. "What?" They both said shocked that I would even say that about men. In front my girlfriend. That was a bad move on my part.

I had to dismiss the thing I said quickly because Aerith was giving me the look.

Neo: THERE we are finally done with this chapter yes I am victorious.

Neox: Calm down Neo. Anyway read and review.


	8. The babies finally born!

Chapter 8

Neo: I'm going straight into Cloud giving birth folks!

Cloud: Really we're already on chapter 8 my god you want to get this done don't you.

Neo: Yes Cloud Exactly.

Cloud: I'm going to be giving bit=rth in a castle and i'm going to be in excruciating pain. Oh joy!

Leon: Finally something awesome is gonna happen A guy giving birth.

Neo: You two are going to be seperated at the end of the next just to give you a heads up so get prepared my muses!

Cloud and Leon: We're muses now...

Neo: Yes thats right my bitches now on to the fic.

Cloud was on the bed, breathing rapidly. Rinoa was encouraging to keep pushing but that was not helping Cloud a bit. "Come on Cloud, keep pushing you're doing so good." Cloud was getting annoyed with all support he was getting because he was doing it as hard as he could. "I am pushing as hard as I can, Rinoa!" He said to the girl who had her hands at the end so she could get the baby. Squall, in the meantime was waiting for the baby to be delivered, so he was pacing back and forth outside of the room worried. "Squall, he's going to be fine," Tifa said to the pacing brunette. Squall smiled at her and stopped worrying. But still paced back and forth the hall.

Rinoa saw the head of the baby coming out of spiky blond and almost fainted but kept her composure because **she** promised to deliver the baby for Squall since he didn't know how to. She was helping Cloud push the baby out of him. "C'MON YOU STUPID BABY GET OUT YOU'RE HURTING CLOUD FOR PETE'S SAKES!" Rinoa shouted at the baby which somehow helped because the baby started to come out. Later on the baby was all the way out of body(meaning that it was in Cloud's hands in a blue blanket that Rinoa wrapped it in).

Squall looked at his baby with happy emotion, which he never has shown in front of people since he was at least 13. He and Cloud were holding the little bundle of joy. "Sora." They both said to the little baby. They looked at each other. Squall mostly saw something weird about Cloud's stomach it wasn't swollen one bit. "Cloud! Where's the baby fat from your stomach? You're back to your original weight size already!" Squall asked surprised Cloud was back to his lean, cute, skinny self already after a pregnancy.

"Hmmmmm...I don't know." The spiky haired blonde said as confused as his chocolate haired boyfriend. Squall face faulted but soon recovered and composed himself into his usual manner. He grabbed Sora and looked at the giggling baby and saw that he had his "Mother's" eyes and he had his daddy's hair color. Squall that his baby had Cloud's pout because he was pouting for momma now. The brunette handed the baby over to the spiky blond who was smiling with happiness, and he started playing with the baby. Squall kissed his head and walked away.

Rinoa's POV

I was happy, albeit exhausted, but happy. I just delivered a baby! A good deed for the week too. Well I better go back to the dojo with Tifa because we still need to practice our skills to protect this town from anymore unversed. The Unversed are things that suddenly appeared out of nowhere me and Squall were protecting Radiant Garden from the giant Unversed. Tifa and Cloud protected the town from the normal Unversed and were doing fine even though they were of young age. Yuffie and Cid took care of the minor Unversed. The person who told us about the Unversed was a blond boy who looked a lot like Cloud, named Ventus and he was Keyblade wielder.

Aerith was almost killed one day by a giant Unversed so that's why she's not here right now. I wish she would stop attracting danger towards herself I mean we are all aware she can fight but she always wants peace. I mean, Aerith is going to be a bit enigmatic in our group since she's the weirdest of the whole group. I swear i will protect her with my life because it is my wholesome wish to do at least that for 15 year old girl who was my girlfriend.

Today was a special day for me and Aerith though it was almost Christmas. December 22 to be precise on the date. We were all going to go get Christmas decorations except Squall and Cloud, who were both staying behind to take care of Sora. We were going to get the decorations until a massive Unversed surprised us and started to attack the residents of the town. I summoned my magical bow and arrow and shot the massive Unversed down with one single shot to the head and I swear it turned into black flames.

Squall's POV

I'm horny right now. I almost had grabbed Cloud into my secret room and did him right then and there. Thank god I suppressed the urge to do that. Even though I wanted to fuck his brains out, Cloud is taking care of baby Sora and I don't want to disturb him right now. I decided to go to my secret room and go lie down, and take a nap. My eyes drifted and I went into the blackness of deep sleep.

I heard rustling downstairs so I decided to see what it was so I yawned and stretched my back before opening the door and going downstairs to inspect what's going on. I saw something incredible and kind of turn onnish. Cloud was breastfeeding the baby. Wow, I think I have a hard on right now but I am frozen stiff because the baby is sucking intently so there must be milk in Cloud's...nipples. Yep, raging Hard on right now! I decided against watching the rest of the show, so I went back to my room. But boy, that was quite a show I had just saw.

Neo: How was THAT HUH?

Cloud:*Blushes* Did I Just breastfeed my child?

Leon: Yeah you did and that was quite a show Cloud Strife

Neox: Next chapter is going to introduce a more powerful threat the heartless and the splitting up of the family.

Neo: Yes thank you Neo but this time I want two reviews for this chapter before I continue to Chapter 9 because I LOVE READING REVIEWS THAT ARE NICE THE LAST TIME I WAS ON HERE I GOT NOTHING BUT FLAMES.

Leon: Ow that must have hurt your feelings huh?

Neo: hell yeah it did They didn't want me to write anymore so I made a new account and got smarter bitches! Oh don't forget to read and review.


	9. Oh No! Radiant Garden invasion!

Chapter 9 Devastating Seperation

Neo: This is where it gets sad also review this chapter because there are going to be new evil villains Hitomi, Kasumi, Rachel, and Ayane. These were the characters from dead fantasy I hate Hitomi because she beated Tifa but I'm going to get revenge. OH and Vincent is going to appear as Namine's keyblade because I love that they have connection to each other. Also, because I want to have more cooler characters in this you know what I mean.

Cloud: Really just because she beat Tifa with Wing Chun your going to get revenge on her.

Neo: Yep! Tifa is going open up some Tai Shing Pek Kwar on her ass and she's going to kill her.

Leon: Remind me why you are dong this again? Your character is going to appear isn't he?

Neox: Shut up because this chapter is going to be totally sad now because You and Cloud are going to be seperated from each other*starts to cry*

Leo: there there.*Comforts Neox*

Neo: Where have you been Leo?

Leo: Nowhere.

Neo: Anyway, on to the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own jank I am not the owner of Kingdom Hearts. Please people this is

Radiant Garden was under attack by heartless. It was being destroyed into chunks of debris that were the homes innocent people. But the most worst of all...was that five residents in the Garden were part of the destruction. They were all on the darkness side. Cloud was in tears because he had to send his baby to another world because of this invasion by a witch named Maleficent. This made him enraged so he he was slaying every single one of the heartless even if it cost him his life in the process. Rinoa was inside with Cid repairing the Gummi ship for their escape. Yuffie was being protected by Aerith and Tifa, who was currently glaring up at one of the traitorous residents, Hitomi. Hitomi was 17 years old and she was a master Karate and also the open hand technique of Wing Chun. Tifa was friends with her for a long time until her weird disappearance. Hitomi was standing on top of a building, smirking down at the other two girls, especially Tifa.

Cloud was slaying heartless after heartless when he saw a little boy get killed by a Shadow(you know the basic heartless). He was wide eyed as the little child fell down on the ground, and saw the boy's heart destroyed as the heartless shattered it. This horrific event made Cloud charge at the Shadow with his Buster Sword. Squall was looking for Cloud because they had to leave. "Cloud!" Squall yelled for his boyfriend to come but Cloud was staring at Sephiroth, who opened a portal of darkness. Cloud ran for Sephiroth and followed him into the darkness in anger, when Cloud got in to the portal it closed and dissapated into the nearby air. Squall wwas in shock that his boyfriend was gone but had to fight it, so he went back to the ship. Rinoa was holding a bag of weapons when everyone saw her. Squall looked at her with a messed up expression when someone poofed inside the Gummi ship. It was an old bearded man in a long blue robe with a wand in his hand, he was wearing a blue hat and glasses. They didn't ask questions about it because they had to leave immediately.

Gummi ship took off after that, leaving the crumbling Radiant Garden in darkness and despair. They all looked back at their homeland with sad faces, except Squall who was silently looking down at the floor with teary eyes, and he was really silent about it but Rinoa patted his back to comfort him from crying. Squall looked at her with a smile even though it was really sullen. It was a horrible event that couldn't be predicted, this tragedy that has happened to Radiant Garden has affected all of them dramatically, but it mostly affected Squall because it made him lose his boyfriend, Cloud.

With little baby Sora he was drifting in a mini Gummi but then something happen he landed in another world called Destiny Island. Something happened to Sora as well he was aging faster than normal and stopped at the age of 4. The mini-Gummi was breaking apart as Sora was sleeping with amnesia from the heat of the Gummi. Then, when Sora was close to the water, the mini-Gummi broke and the brunette was ashored. As Sora woke up he saw a white haired boy looming over him. "Who are you?" Asked the silver haired boy. "S-sora," Sora stuttered as the other boy helped him up. "Sora, huh well my name's Riku," Riku told the brunette and they started to walk to Riku's home on the Island.

Later in Traverse Town...

Squall or Leon, who he now calls himself now at the loss of his homeland, was leaning against a wall lowering his head down. Yuffie was staring at him sadly because she had an empathy effect with Leon so she felt what he felt sometimes. Leon was being more quiet than ever now these days, he's never active, nor happy anymore. Leon is even colder than before after they had their homeland taken by the Heartless. They now reside in Traverse Town, where survivors of lost homeworlds come to stay. Leon was not hapy that Cloud didn't come with them and it was Sephiroth's fault.

Meanwhile, Cloud woke up in a place in a place called the Underworld Cloud had to make a contract with Hades to just survive their but he wasn't going to like it any bit. Cloud was doing this to get information about Sephiroth. The spiky blonde had to take out a guy named Hercules because Hades told him that was in the contract. Cloud looked at Hades with a cold stare because he had to give up his freedom just to take out some guy. "Why can't you take out Hercules." Cloud said to the blue man with a hint of curiousity in his voice. "Heh, believe me, he is strong and I've tried to kill that rotten Hercules but failed!" Hades yelled and burned red but calmed down. "But I don't know how training me is going to destroy Hercules if the great God of the Underworld couldn't." The Spiky haired boy said to the god who was looking down at him. "Listen kid, you got potential and I think you might be able to take him out if you are strong enough. See if you are trained enough in the next nine years in time for the tournament you'll be strong enough to fight him and then kill him, got me?" Hades told Cloud while holding his shoulders. Cloud was skeptical about the training because he thought he was getting taken for granted but dropped the thought and folowed Hades in the Underworld to train with Buster Sword in its sheath which he mysteriously found on the ground when he woke up, but he was sure he didn't take with him. "Well let's get this training done." Cloud said then was quiet the rest of the walk.

Neo: Wow this chapter was fricking hard I couldn't think of anymore good thoughts for the seperation because I'm mostly happy and peppy as my brother says.

Leon: Well he is right.

Neo: Yeah and your a horny LIONCAT!

Cloud: That he is.

Leon:*Glares his iciest glare at me*

Neo: Hah i'm immune to your stares and besides I think they are SEXY!

Leon: Huh what do you mean.

Neo: Nothiing you sexy brute.

Cloud: Are you flirting with my LION*growls at me*

Neo: Nope i'm just stating facts about Leon.

Neox: Just read and review the chapter people so Neo can get his act together for the next chapter people please review we really love reading them because they can be funny and also we used to get flamed alot and laughed at the reviews because we don't get sad at that but please give nice reviews. Also, I like that you people love to read this story but please review it because again we loved to read your reviews review this chapter at least.


	10. Poor Cloud

The Suffering of Cloud

Neo: I'm sorry Cloud but in this you're going to be raped by three demons

Cloud: What I can't be a total uke and a girl! Wasn't I Taking training from Hades?

Leon: Why are you doing this Neo.

Neo: Its kinda part of the plot in my head actually because most fics have Leon being raped by Cloud*Shudders for a second* So i'm going to spice it up wacha! Cloud is going to be the Rapee and Leon you're going to be raper. On to the fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts I just write sad fics about the ukes and no Leon is not one of my ukes because he is leader of the Seme tribe with Riku as his secretary and Axel as his Assistant. Also I have beaten Riku 2 just last week so Booyah! If I did own kingdom hearts there would be yaoi and sex that was playable in the game between Leon and Cloud but Their positions couldn't be changed. Yeah, I'll go there all you Cloud as Seme lovers because Cloud wasn't Seme in the game. Hell he didn't even look one bit Seme. He was totally an uke.**

It was good day in Destiny Islands. Eight year old Riku was playing with his new best friend, Sora. They have gotten to know each other really well. Riku got attached to the spiky haired brunette rather quickly...He almost liked him more than a friend. Almost. Riku was shocked at what just thought but shook it off instantly. Riku told himself he couldn't be in love with Sora because he was a boy. The silvered haired boy just ran out with Sora to play with their wooden sword.

Sora was now seven years old and playing with Riku and a new addition to them Kairi. Kairi was found on the island just like he was, and Sora was wondering if she knew anything about his past but Kairi like him suffered great amnesia. Riku well...he was jealous of Kairi. She was always making Sora do things for her when they wanted to go out to the island. At that island, they found a door in the cave and wondered what it was. Also new to the group and oldest of kids who came from other worlds, Neo. Neo had a necklace that said POL. Only Neo knew wwhat they meant at first sight because he is the POL! Also there is his brother, Keo who is the POD(Hah, prince of darkness and he's a good guy weird way to do things huh). Keo disappeared from the islands when he went through the door in the cave and Neo vowed he was going to find him and rescue him from the darkness if need be. Meanwhile Cloud's training was going perfect, he himself however...

Cloud's POV

I was training my hardest in the Underdrome scoring points from Hades for creativity on destroying each and every single heartless at once. I am a sixteen year old boy I looked liked a girl even if I was starting to get a build strength. That made a lot of handsome Demons hit on me, hell some of them looked a lot like humans because they had human faces and also wore human clothing. There was this one demon who thought I was a girl and smack my ass with his hand. I was so frustrated that I sliced his head off. I decapitated the perverted demon for two reasons;thinking I'm a girl and for slapping my ass, thinking I'm easy to get. Sometimes I hate this place the only one who gets me is Persephone, another god who was trapped here because of...I forgot. "Cloud are you okay?" Persephone said as she came and wisped in my room.

"Nothing Persephone, just another guy thinking i'm a girl so I put an to his wretched demonic life in the Underworld," I told her Nonchalantly because i've decided to detach any trace of any emotion while training here. As soon as I take out Hercules, I am out of this joint because of all the things to happen to me in my life, when that demon slapped my butt, that was the last straw. Later that day, I didn't know but my life was going to be a living hell. After training a long time, I decided to take a short walk around the empty desolate Underworld. As I walked, I heard faint chuckling and decided to walk through an alley when a humanic demon appeared right in front of my face and creeped me out on the inside. I have to admit though he was handsome, well built, and tall. "What's a damsel like you doing out here so late," The sexy demon said using a pick up line to score one in.

I just said, "I'm passing by for a short walk to catch a break." I started to walk by him but he wouldn't let my arm go. Soon he dragged me too his house with the help of two other handsome humanic demons who then started to fondle me. "Nooooooo! S-stop you bastards!" I screamed as they started to undress me of my clothing. I struggled as one of them started to lick my nipple making it harden. The other demon was kissing me with his very skilled tongue plunging in my mouth by force. It felt disgusting to have another mans tongue in my mouth except Squall's so I did the only thing I could do. I bit that bastards tongue. "Shit! That bitch just bit my mother fucking tongue, Exuda!" The guy said holding his bleeding tongue. Exuda was the guy that I met just a few minutes ago. The guy slapped I across the face and kissed me again and pushed his healing tongue back in my mouth searching my cavern and tasted my mouth with intent. Exuda was working on my lower regions licking all the way down until he got to my half-hard cock and slowly started to suck it. I moaned in the kiss that the other guy had me in also the guy who was fondling my nipples started to softly bite them building up the pain and humiliation I felt significantly. I was crying at this point because Exuda's mouth was licking my now hard cock with a lot of lustful stares at me so they sped up all there actions. Then, out of nowhere Exuda ordered the two men to hold me down. This was not looking good. I saw the demon unzip his pants and pulled out a large thick cock, and then I started to fight back more.

Exuda was chuckling at my struggling and started to position his large member at my small entrance and started to play around with it, teasing me. I looked at him angrily because of that. _'He thinks I like this!' _I thought shocked that this demon thinks I loves to get raped. I was ashamed when then Demonic Rapist thrusted hard into me. The only reason I didn't scream was because I bit my lip and muffled any form of sound because I didn't want to give theose bastards the pleasure of me crying or begging for mercy or whining that it hurts too much because that would give them a lot of satisfaction just from raping me alone. I was grunting as Exuda tbhrusted faster and faster hitting my prostate trying to get me to moan his name. Soon, Afterward Exuda came hard in my tightening entrace making me bite back a moan. They all left after raping me, bleeding and ashamed I limped back home to my room and got on my and fell asleep crying.

Neo: OOOH Leon you're getting hotter and hotter every single day

Leon: Uh get away from me okay

Neo:*Squeezing Leon's ass making him squeek* You got some nice gloots you know.

Leon: Get away from me you psycho

Neox: Oh no he didn't just call my somebody a Psycho Leon now that is just mean

Neo: *Trying to kiss Leon on the lips* Give me a kiss big man you know I'm good enough for you

Leon: Cloudd help me please you're my boyfriend aren't you

Cloud: *Comes down with his fusion sword only to see that I was kissing Leon AND winning dominance* Get off my Seme you bastard*Slaps some sense into me*

Leon: *Shivering from the shock that I kissed him* My god

Neo: Ow what happened everything went blank and why'd do I think I just kissed Leon full frontal and on the lips*Touches my lips looks around and sees Leon rocking back and forth from the shock* Oh can someone tell me what happened when my urges took over.

Neox: Well mostly after one of the chapters you started to flirt with Leon much to his Chagrin

Cloud: I had to pimp slap you to get you under control

Neo: I'M SO SORRY GUYS I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT TO YOU LEON I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Leon: It's okay.

Neo: Anyway read and review


	11. Surprise Meeting in Olympus

Chapter 11 Unexpected meeting from the Past

Neo: Okay let me tell everyone that I need a beta reader BAD! I would love it if someone who loves this fic could beta read it so I can make more people love this story because hey i'm trying my best to stay in correct things in literature but as you can see i'm not the best at punctuation and sometimes spelling so i'm requesting a beta reader. Also, we are in the time when Sora first met Cloud with the addition of Neo in the group. This is going to be an interesting chapter is it not?

Neox: Yep! Awwww, Sora is going to meet his mother but he doesn't know it and also Cloud doesn't even remember because his trauma hasn't cleared up yet and after this chapter its going to be in KH2 and that's where it's going to stay finally.

Leo: Rape trauma? That doesn't sound like Cloud.

Neo: What do you think? If you were raped by three demons wouldn't you suffer some trauma. On to the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts just to let to let you know so um, why would I be tthe inventor of it if i'm not even Japanese. Also, if I did own it well lets just say in KH2 Roxas would be raped by you-know-who every night while he is asleep...and it would be on screen and it would show every little sexy detail of what this "mysterious" person did to Roxas while he dreampt of Sora's memories.

Neo Nekuyara, Donald, Goofy and Sora were at the gates of a coliseum that two tall statues holding swords that were touching each other, like they were planning to battle. "Wow. Wish I had a statue like that at home. So Jiminy, where are we anyway?" Neo asked the small cricket while blowing a strand of his straight neck length black hair out of his face. "Well according to my Jiminy Memo, here at Olympus Coliseum...they periodically hold a martial arts tournament!" Jiminy had said making Neo and Sora excited. "A fighting tournament!" They both said with excitement. "Neo! Sora! We need to find the king not fight in a tournament!" Donald shouted to the two Keyblade Wielders who were already in the Coliseum. Sora was inside the Coliseum:Lobby but saw no one but what looked like a goat. "Oh you're here. Could you help me move that pedestal for me?" The small goat said to Neo and Sora. The two boys tried to move the pedestal but couldn't. "Um, it's way too heavy." Sora said out of breath. "Too heavy! Hercules since when have you been such a-" The old goat looked at Neo and Sora and realized his mistake. "Oh! Wrong guy. Beat it Kids. I'm preparing this place for the games." The goat said to the two Keyblade Wielders. "We'd like to participate in the tournament...Phil." Neo said seriously. "AHAHAHA! You two want to take place in the games! You two can't even move an...easy...pedestal like this," Phil said trying to move the pedestal, though failing. "Listen here! THIS IS THE WORLD FAMOUS COLISEUM! HEROES ONLY!" Phil screamed at the both of them totally blocking their hearing. "Jeez, what's with that old goat! You've got heroes standing right here!" Sora screamed as they walked into another room.

"Quite a stubborn old goat isn't he?" Hades said to the spiky brunette. Donald was suspicious of the blue skinned man. "Aww. You two have the eyes of true warriors and heroes." The flame haired god said to Neo and Sora, freaking out mostly the spiky brunette. Hades proceded by giving them a pass to fight in the tournament. "Wow is this pass for us?" Sora looked at the Blue skinned man and said "Thank you" before going back to the lobby. Neo saw a spiky blonde walk by and looked at the person's face. Neo didn't see the mysterious blond talk so he denoted that it must have been a girl since he saw **a lot** of girly features on the body. "Sora we should probably go enter the tournament now, but lets get some potions first," The black haired teenager said to the smaller Keyblade Wielder. _'Why did that girl look so much like Sora?' _Neo thought to himself confused. "How the hell did you get a hold of an entry pass?" Phil muttered out loud. "We can enter the games, right?" Sora asked smiling. "Fine but your gonna need to train, and good thing i'm here to train you," The short goat told the four.

Somewhere else Hades was dicussing with Cloud. "It's ironic that the Keyblade Wielder is here already." Hades said with a smirk. "You'll have to fight him in the tournament, take him out and kill him when you do, and don't blow it!" Hades said to Cloud, who had his arms folded wearing a red robe, a monster claw on his left hand, and his Buster Sword in its sheath. "The great god of the Underworld and Death, sweating over two teenaged brats who are just all talk." The spiky blonde haired man said to the god. "Sorry but my contract strictly says-" "OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT IT SAYS! I MADE THE GODDAMN THING! IT SAYS YOU ARE ONLY SUPPOSED TO ELIMINATE HERCULES IN THIS TOURNAMENT!" Hades interrupted catching on fire for a quick second before turning back to blue. "Anyway, you need to take him out in order to get to Hercules, and a few casualties here and there, the more the better." The blue skinned god told Cloud, who glared at him(His glare wasn't as strong as Leon's glares which can freeze your very soul) making the god frightened, before walking away. "Gee whiz. Stiffer than the stiffs back home." Hades muttered. "Still...suckers like him are hard to come by." The god said while three red eyes glowed in the background with a deep growl.

Sora was with Neo drinking a soda, while taking a break from training with Phil. "Um, Neo?" The spiky haired chocolate brunette said to the older Keyblade Wielder. "Hmm? What's wrong Sor?" Neo said holding his drink in the other hand. Sora really wanted to know what Neo's hidden talent was but Neo always told him, "When the time was right, I'll show you." Sora was deep in thought when he heard Neo's voice calling him. "Huh?" The brunette said confused. Neo just sighed and continued to drink his beverage. The black haired teen then stared at the crowned necklace around Sora's neck. He never knew where Sora got it from only that Riku said, "Sora wore it everyday since he was four." Neo was curious about why Sora always wears it. "Hey Sora, where did you get that necklace anyway?" Neo asked the spiky haired brunette who turneed around, and stared at him with innocent crystal blue eyes. "Well, when I first came to the island I didn't notice it for awhile until someone mentioned I was wearing it," Sora told Neo who listened to the story.

After training with Phil, Sora and Neo were given a new magic spell called Thunder. All four of them went into the coliseum. This was going to be a great tournament. Sora, Neo,Donald, and Goofy were demolishing each and every heartless in their wake. "Sora, i'll be back! You can handle the next opponent without me right! Okay BRB!" Neo said before running back to the Lobby. While Neo was gone, after about five minutes of fighting their opponent, Sora was out of energy and before he knew he had a sword at his face. "Kid!" Phil shouted at the brunettes predicament. Cloud was about to kill Sora when a shadow appeared above him and he dodged it timingly. Neo missed but charged at Cloud and pushed him back. "Sora! How could you lose to a girl!" Neo said holding his small dagger shaped keyblades. Sora tried to correct Neo but the other Keyblade Wielder continued. "I mean, why didn't you beat this chick by yourself you had Donald and Goofy to back you up!" The teenager said frustrated and got into a fighting stance. Sora tried to speak but Neo spoke first. Again. "Never mind, Sora i'll try not to hurt this girl while I fight her but you sit back because i've got this!" Sora got tired of it and spoke before Neo could even breathe. "Neo! For god's sake, it's a guy!" Sora screamed as he sat up off the ground. This shocked Neo and he then started to examine Cloud more carefully and soon started laughing that how a guy could look so much like a girl. Neo got serious after awhile and started to do hand signs that were unusual to Sora. "Well let me tell you Sora, This is my secret talent. Sleepy Haze!" Neo started to glow a dark pink color aura. Suddenly, a row of cherry blossoms surrounded Neo.

Neo: Sorry but I'm ending this chapter now because i'm starting to become brain dead right now but I would've put in the fight scene if I still had brain power to work with so give me good Ideas for the next chapter Except that Leon forces himself on Cloud and that it is in Kingdom Hearts two so start piling me some thoughts on how their reunion should turn out okay.

Neox: I hope you do a flashback chapter that includes my character and Roxas in the Virtual Twilight Town but with changes that include yaoi so yeah make sure you do that after their little reunion of having sex.

Axel: I can't wait for chapter 13 then because in that chapter at night i'm going fuck Roxy senseless in that fucking bed while he is sleeping.

Leon: Are you sure you want to do that to the Nobody.

Neo: Hey I bad mouthed him a couple chapters ago so this is going to be an apology chapter for him because I know he loves Axel and he wants to be fucked long and hard by that red head so I am going to make his dream come true.

Axel: Yahoo! Hell yeah i'm going to fuck him long and hard he won't be able to walk in the morning after i'm done with that sexy tight ass. Oh I can't wait for Chapter thirteen so hurry up and get done with chapter twelve soon already because I want to pound that ass right now!

Neo: Okay, Okay damn Axel! Read and Review so I can get to Chapter twelve.

Axel: Now!


	12. Leon's uncontrollable lust

Chapter 12 Uncontrollable Lust

Neo: Leon you might love this chapter and Cloud you might hate this because you're practically getting raped again.

Cloud: Great...

Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.

Leon was really starting to express himself now these days ever since the crew regained their home. But the reason he was happy was because the arrival of his spiky blonde boyfriend, Cloud. The only sad thing about their reunion is that Cloud thought they were only best friend. Leon was trying to act best friend friendly but he always seems to get distracted easily by something that made him think of Cloud in a very dirty way. Which gets him hard in the process. "Leon, could you help me with this um...doohickie." Rinoa called the brunette over. Leon walked to Rinoa, only to be pulled by her into an alley and pushed him against the wall. "Squally, you have got to get it together. Just because Clou-Chan's back, does not mean that you can go act like a dufus!" Rinoa shouted gripping Leon's shirt. Leon wasn't even sure he'd be able to act naturally around his ex-boyfriend since he hasn't fucked Cloud in like 10 years so yeah. Rinoa continued to pester him until he agreed with her.

Cloud was really confused about how Leon was acting so...weird. Cloud was thinking that Rinoa was making out with Leon, and all of a sudden, jealosy washed over his core but he didn't know why. The spiky blonde saw Leon walking back to help him with the materials needed in rebuilding the castle that was destroyed in the war. The brunette tried to act cool and natural but it was hard to do that without looking at the spiky blonde's beautiful crystal sapphires that could melt even the coldest heart. He tried to shake the thought away. "Are you okay Leon?" Cloud asked the brunette who was beet red. Cloud was worried about Leon now, he thought Leon had a fever because the brunettes face was a shade of red. "Leon are you okay?" Cloud asked the leader of the restoration commitee. "Y-yes Cloud I am fine!" Leon almost stuttered to the spiky blonde man. Leon was having a plethora of dirty thoughts just by looking at Cloud. He needed to get some rest.

Leon's POV

I was so hard right now! God why did I decide to wear tight pants today. Man, I really need to get my house now! I started to walk to my house which I share with Cloud unfortunately. I was really not comfortable with my erection in my tight pants because I had to walk weirdly just to make sure no one noticed his big problem. All the way there, Cloud was pestering me about why I was walking like this. I was trying to ignore him the best that I can because I was too embarassed. Once I got back to my humble abode(Sadly, with Cloud) I went to the bathroom to deal with my little problem in the shower.

I got in the shower and I started to rub my aching member. I strangled my moans because Cloud was outside the door. I started to speed up my hand, and felt heat rising up in my body down to my erection. I stroked and stroked until I felt white creamy liquid shoot out. I started to gasp for air, as the fluid started to be washed away down the drain. As I started to actually take care a shower, I started to think of reasons how Cloud could've forgotten about me. Well, he could've bumped is head on the way here but that would be stupid. I really miss the kissing, making out, and...the sex. It was 8:00 and it was night time already. Love always works in strange ways, as they say it does huh. I think that Fate is a bitch to let this happen to me!

Why does God hate me so much to let me not have love. I hate this whole day! I wish Cloud would remember me so I won't have to rape him. Ha, and if I did rape him he would slap me, and never talk to me ever again. I got out of bathroom after putting on a clean t-shirt and boxers, sighing. Cloud was in his boxers and turqouise sleevelees tight shirt with a bundle of clothes for afterward. I was hiding my blush that came from looking the blonde in his Chocobo boxers, which were mother fucking cute as heaven! I shook the thought away from my mind because I already dealt with my first problem, don't want to have to deal with another problem. I wonder what Cloud thinks of me now that we aren't even dating anymore. As I looked at Cloud close the door something in me broke loose.

Cloud's POV

I looked at Leon or Squall as he lets only me and a select few call him before I closed the bathroom door, he had a what looked like a pained look in his eyes. I wondered what that was about. _'Maybe Leon was reminded of a lost girlfriend or something.' _Cloud thought suddenly becoming sad from the thought of the brunette suffering like that. _'If I were Leon's girlfriend, I'd protect myself and do erotic dances in school girl outfits for him to get pleasure out of so he would be really horny when we had sex.'_ I thought, then became initially embarassed at what I said to myself.

I couldn't believe my dirty little mind. Why the hell did I just think that! I didn't know what I was doing, maybe because I was thinking of Leon suffering at the loss of his girlfriend. Those serious grey eyes were so sad looking like he missed something. I ignored the thought and began to shower. As I turned the faucet off I began to brush my teeth and washed my face. I pulled on my lion covered underwear(Don't ask WHERE, WHEN, and WHY he has them) and a blue short sleeved shirt. I opened the bathroom door and came into the bedroom where Leon was. The brunette still was not asleep. I got into the same bed(One bed per room, and it's king sized) and tried to go to sleep but that was hard with Leon staring at the back of my head.

Suddenly Leon was on top of me with lustful grey eyes. I tried to push him off me because this was not funny. Then, all of sudden, Leon was kissing me roughly on the lips. It was so shocking that it reminded me of the time I was raped at Olympus. I didn't want to be raped again but Leon restrained my arms with his brute force. He then started to lick and bite my neck really slowly making me moan utterly against my will. I really didn't want to moan, but I couldn't helped it because of the way he was sucking my sweet spot. I tried to hold them back but I was failing miserably as Leon started to bite the spot on my neck harder making my voice go to a high pitch. I was so embarassed that I let that kind of noise from my mouth, that I tried to hide my blushing face. "Leon! Stop!" I shouted at him but he wouldn't even listen to me.

Leon started to get lower and lifted my blue t-shirt up to reveal my lithe, but slightly toned chest. I saw Leon smirking huskily at me, and I looked away more flustered than before. Before I knew it, he was pinching my nipple making me moan more and more each time. "Aaah sto-aaah, stop please!" I kept moaning in a high pitch voice. Instead of stopping, Leon started to suck on my nipple very slowly, making it harden. I didn't like this! Not one single bit! Leon started to softly nibble on my hardening nipple, while pinching my other one, making them both hard. I really, really, really didn't want this, but my body said otherwise. I was really hard, and was trying to make it go down but my body was being defiant, with Leon still sucking on my nipple and all. Leon stopped after awhile, leaving me panting with a flushed faced.

What he did next shocked the living hell out of me. Leon started to stroke my hard on, while looking at my face with a perverted smirk. I wanted him to stop, and he moved his hand faster. I was starting to feel heat pool down in my private area, which Leon saw and stroked my member faster. I was panting heavily, and I was really close. Leon increased his pace making me feel more pleasure from the brunette's hand job. Suddenly, I felt myself reach my limit, and bit my bottom lip to prevent from screaming as I came in Leon hand. Panting more heavily, I was really embarassed at what just happened. I felt my boxers being tugged off as Leon started to smirk even more. I wish I could wipe the smirk off his face because it looked like he was watching something funny. Then out of nowhere, I felt a finger push into me. "AAAh!" I screamed shortly from the pain. I felt more fingers go in as Leon was preparing me. Why was he even doing that when he could just go in. Besides, I'm restrained because of the grip he has on my hands, and his legs are in betweenmy hips so why won't he just do it! Why is Leon being gentle?

I was trying to regain my composure as Leon kept prepping me. My God! This fucking hurts! Then I felt myself start to loosen up, and I started to get more relaxed with the searching fingers inside my entrance. Suddenly, Leon replaced the fingers with something bigger. "Ow! That hurts! Stop!" I howled in pain as Leon pushed his really large cock deep into my tight entrance. I had tears in my eyes from how big he was, he was bigger than the guys who raped me one at a time. I was hugging Leon as he finally settled his cock inside me. After about a few minutes, Leon started to move at a very hard pace and instantly hit a bundle of nerves in me. God! I became willing to whatever he did to me now. After about ten minutes, I was close to my peak. "Leon! I'm close! AAh I'm about to come Ahhh!" I screamed moaning his name more and more. Leon was grunting as he continued to thrust into me trying to get to his orgasm. I arched my back as he continued thrust into my prostate harder and harder. I was really close when Leon grabbed my leaking erection, and stopped me from coming. "Leon! Please let me come!" I said frustrated at what he was doing to me. Leon started to pound at my prostate making me scream in complete pleasure. The brunette was really loving the fact that I was crying for him to let me come.

Leon was grunting at how tight I was getting around him. I gave in and started to let my tears fall from my eyes and started to even beg him to let me feel my climax. "Please Master! Let me come, please!" I whined at the older man who wouldn't let go of my hard member. Leon smirked and let go of my erection. I was glad, but that only lasted for about a second when I saw an evil look in Leon's eyes. I was suddenly turned around on my stomach and Leon started to thrust more powerfully than before making me cry out in pleasure. Leon wouldn't give me the time of day to let me adjust to his monster cock ramming my prostate. Soon afterward, I came hard on the bed screaming Leon's name. A few seconds afterward, I felt Leon fill my whole entrance with white creamy fluid deep inside me. As Leon left my leaking canal, I was shuddering from the aftermath of our activities. I was about to fell into complete darkness afterward. Before I did though, Leon grabbed me, kissed me softly, and licked my bottom lip for permission to enter. From the look in his eyes he was still in lust mode. I hope he wasn't going for a second round on me because he shouldn't have to do that to me again unless he is really horny. Alas, because I was on the weak end from the previous pounding I took up my ass, I opened my lips and he completely started to cover every centre(I'm hoping this is a word) of my mouth completely dominating me, before taking it out leaving a connected strand of saliva.

Leon was really tired afterward and I couldn't blame him because he just rape...forced...I don't even have a word for it but I wasn't into this at first but he made me love it. All of sudden, my head started hurting and these weird images of me and Leon, who was named Squall at the time, were together at places. I was too tired from...well, I already told you, so I fell into the deep darkness and sometimes bliss of sleep. As I slept, I was having pictures of Sora and a me look alike(You know who this is but if you don't his name starts with an R)standing by me and Leon and we were all smiling and embracing each other. It was a weird yet it felt like it was a future event.

Neo: There that was my longest chapter but it didn't turn out with rape but it started out non-con so I should get points for that. Also I wanted more words on this chapter so I edited it to make sure it has about 2500 or 3000 or more because i want to have good chaps like my other ones.

Cloud: At least it wasn't completely rape or people wouldn't read it unlike the fic "Save the kittens"

Leon: Don't remind me...ONE i'm not girly...TWO i'm not uke...THREE if I READ ANOTHER FIC LIKE THAT THAT DEGRADED ME INTO THAT TYPE OF PERSON I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Neo: Oooo~kay I'm scared. Oh too the author of "Save The Kittens" sorry I told my muse Leon about it and he threw a fit. I don't like Seme!Cloud on UKE!Leon but you're doing a great job on your fic.

Leon: But OOOOOONE thing, Do that again and I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

Cloud: What's wrong with me being SEME!

Neo and Neox: Because you're too girly!

Cloud: Hey!

Neo: Too bad Cloud it's true. ANyway, read and review.


	13. Akuroku Lemon time!

Chapter 13 Roxas' story bonus chapter

Neo: Hello everyone from the reviews you all agree with me so here is a bonus chapter that Axel begged me to write after this we'll get back to the main story besides, I did say akuroku was going to be in this story. Next will be a Riso chapter after a few chapters.

Neox: I make my first debut in the story. There's going to be a lemon in this chapter also!

Disclaimer: Don't own

Deep in Sora Heart...

"God! Sora why can't you hear me, I'm trying to tell you that Leon and Cloud are your birth parents!" A blonde with spiked hair on the rist side of his head screamed from deep down from Sora's heart. This blonde boy was Roxas, Sora's nobody. Roxas fell on his back when he didn't hear him and felt the need to hit something, but he was inside Sora's heart there was nothing to destroy or do. Roxas was really bored, So he remembered his time in the virtual Twilight Town. That was where he had lost his memories in the first place. There, he had friends, he had rivals, and he had Axel. The spikey red haired pyromaniacal nobody was Roxas' boyfriend in a way. Though nobodies can't feel Axel always looked out for him when he was a newcomer to everybody at the castle. But the most shocking thing that Axel did was when he was asleep in the virtual Twilight Town. Axel really made him remember from doing what he did. He also did it skillfully like a master

_Flashback..._

"Hey Roxas, are you sure you're going to be okay on your way home." Neox said concerned about Roxas the last few days since the blonde always came in the room with a limp. Roxas told him that he would be alright. Though, Roxas was confused as everyone else as to why he starts to limp when he starts to walk. Every morning, his ass would start to hurt when ever he tried to walk. This really worried his friends, including Neox, who was even insistant on helping the blonde in walking home if Roxas was too injured too even walk.

Roxas was still really confused on why he felt pain in his rear end nowadays. It always make him feel a dull throb that starts to get annoying after a few days. Just when he thought life could give him worse fate too. Roxas wanted to know why everytime he woke up he was naked and why everytime he looks at his bed it feels like someone else slept beside him.

Roxas' POV

I was taking a shower getting ready for bed since I don't have anyone to take care of me. I didn't notice that my bathroom door was being opened until I realized it closed again. I opened my shower curtains to see who suddenly came in my bathroom but no one was there to my surprise. It creeped me out how the door closed by itself but I soon pushed the thought away. As I continued to shower I suddenly felt something or someone feeling my whole body up like it was a doll.

I tried to ignore the feeling that someone was fondling my body, especially my tight ass. Besides, they must know that i'm into guys for someone to try and rape me in my own house. Then, the ghostly figure put what felt like two hands on my butt and started to rub it up like I was some whore. I turned around but yet again no one was there, which started to freak me the hell out. I was going to get out of the shower when some mysterious force pushed me against the shower wall, and somehow mad me arch my back since I have good flexibility. After that, I felt something push into my ass, and it what it felt like a long finger. I cried out in pan as I tried to get away from the mysterious force that was trying to brutally rape me.

As I was bound and arched against the wall, I felt the long finger squirming around inside me like it was looking for something. I was starting to relax to the portruding finger inside, which was still searching for something inside me, but I didn't know what. Then out of nowhere, the invisible stranger hit something inside me that made me see stars. Also, he made me moan loudly so much that I was greatful I lived by myself so no one in the house could here me moan like that. Suddenly, the mysterious force was gone, and I slumped to the floor like a doll after someone got bored with.

I trembled in fear as I got up and left the shower, put on some boxers and t-shirt and went to my bedroom. I closed the door and locked it on instinct because for some unknown reason I felt as though as I was being watched by someone. But that's ridiculous! There's no one in my house for me to be afraid of. "I must be thinking to hard," I said to myself assuringly so I would stop acting paranoid. I got on my bed started to get some sleep. I fell into deep sleep, tired from thinking too hard of all the things that have happened to me.

Axel's POV

I watched as Roxas fell asleep from the window. I wanted him so badly that I didn't care what I did to get him. I am going to claim him as mine right now! I got into the bedroom from the window, and pulled down his boxers while he was sleeping. _'God, he's so peaceful in his deep sleep. He'ss like an angel sent from heaven.'_ I said as I looked at my half naked blonde sleeping while I undressed him of all his clothing. I flipped Roxas over on his stomach gently to not wake the slumbering blonde up. I started to lick my lips as I stared at his tight ass, which was practically begging me to fuck the living hell out of it. God! I couldn't wait to fuck Roxas after all those times I put a finger inside that tight hole.

I quickly got a hold of myself. I wanted to make this moment last anyway, and I don't want to rush things. I started to put one finger inside that hot, velvet, and tight entrance and moaned at the reaction I got from the sleeping blonde. I was loving the reactions as I pushed my finger in, and pulled it right out continuing the cycle. I watched as Roxas wiggled and twist around my intruding finger, trying to adjust to it. I grinned a cheshire smile as I kept pushing my finger in and out of his tight entrance. I added another finger inside of Roxas, and started to scissor my finger in and out. I was loving how Roxas was reacting to my actions. The blonde was really trying to hold back the moans he kept portruding from his mouth. Well, we won't let that happen now won't we?

I pulled out my two fingers and picked up Roxas, and I laid on the bed put him on my body. He was sleeping with his head on my chest, when I put my two fingers back into his hole, making him moan loudly in pain and pleasure. Roxas was trying to adjust but I wasn't going to let him have that chance. I was completely lost in lust now, I wanted to fuck Roxas so hard. I lifted Roxas up a bit and unbuttoned my pants to let my thick throbbing cock out of its confinement. I then grabbed Roxas' hips and slowly and slowly pulled them down on my hard flesh. I grunted and struggled to keep the noise down, while Roxas on the other hand was biting his lips just to keep any noise from coming out of his mouth.

I lowered his whole bottom down until I had my whole member deep inside that sweet tight hole. Roxas was silently screaming and clutching the fabric of my zipped cloak, meaning he was trying to adjust to my large size. "Damn, so fucking tight!" I muttered to myself at the feeling of Roxas' tight walls were squeezing my cock really hard, but not hard enough to make me come quickly. Besides, I it's gonna take more than that to make me come instantly. I put my head on the pillow and started to thrust my cock in slowly but hard. I was looking at Roxas' face as thrusted my cock out of his bottom and thrusted back in harder. Roxas was heaping mess as he kept squirming around to adjust. I didn't care about his well being anymore and started to thrust harder into the tight heat.

I sat up and started to thrust up harder into Roxas, which made him start to get vocal and sounds from his mouth got to a higher pitch. I positioned myself around so I could hit the spot that would make him louder and also, make him moan more. I got to the end of the bed to put my legs on the floor. With that done, I started to pull Roxas down as I continue my thrust inside of him. I grinned as Roxas moaned louder. I started to thrust more powerfully knowing that I had hit his prostate to make him hold me harder for leverage. I pounded the sleeping blonde's prostate harder and harder with no abandon. It was a miracle that the sleeping blonde in my lap wasn't waking up. I heard a strangled moan and noticed that the slumbering blonde had came on my coat, while I kept thrusting into him. I felt the tight walls closing on my cock and that was starting to annoy me. I went faster and harder in the deep sleeping blonde making him cry in his sleep as I rapidly hit his prostate with shocking, deadly accuracy. As he started to cry, I kissed him full on the lips making his body hold on to mine for more leverage. I was at my boiling point now. "Oh Fuckkkk!" I grunted as I came deeply inside of Roxas' tight ass. I came really hard.

I pulled my cock out and left in a portal of darkness, leaving a note this time for Roxas, who I left on the bed to a good nights sleep. I going to keep doing this every single night he's asleep, until he remembers the organization. I left in the portal of flickering darkness smiling at my blonde angel who slept peacefully even after what I had done to him. "Goodbye Roxas. For now," I said as the portal closed off the image of the slumbering blonde.

Neo: There you go Roxas that's my apology chapter

Roxas:*hugs me* I LOVE IT THANK YOU.

Axel: Thank you so much Neo! Thank you for letting me fuck Roxas hard.

Neo: Don't be confused this is only a bonus chapter though Roxas and Axel are going to be in the main main storyline. So this won't be the last you hear of the akuroku couple so akuroku lovers don't be sad okay.

Neox: I'm going to appear in that storyline too right?

Neo: Yes.

Nrox: Alright i'm important to the story of the Repuna. I hope I get to kill some of them with my element of paradox. If you don't know what i'm talking about go to our profile and read my profile to know what I'm talking about kay. Read and review.


	14. Cloud and Leon's first date!

Chapter 13 Cloud and Leon's date

Neo: I hoped you all liked the bonus chapter. Now this chapter is about the couples date!*Wink*

Cloud: I can't wait to see what our next son looks like. *I look at him weirdly*

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So keep that in mind gents and ladies.

Cloud woke up with a sharp pain coming in his ass and wondered why that happened. The blonde then remembered what he and Leon did last night and went wide eyed. Heturned around to only see the sleeping brunette's face. Cloud's face went really red at the thought of the brunette fucking him. God! He claimed him like a bitch. Aerith suddenly came in the room with breakfast on a tray. "So Leon couldn't hold his lust back huh?" Aerith said out loud, as she put a glass of water in Cloud's hand. He was totally confused at to what she meant. Rinoa and Tifa were standing outside the door giggling. The two girls were happy because they got the all the sex on a mini camera, and they had a bunch of CDs of the hot action between the two guys.

Cloud wanted to know why Leon did that to him. He really, really, really wanted to know why he did it. Cloud didn't know what to think about this situation. The blonde was so in thought that he didn't hear the other person in the bed wake up. Leon was looking at Cloud, who still was trying to think. "L-Leon! You're awake," Cloud said hesitating a bit. "Cloud why are we both naked and both in the same bed?" Leon asked the spiky blonde who turned a deep shade of red from embarassment. "Well, you got uh drunk and tried to have sex with me, but I held you off until you fell asleep," Cloud lied through his teeth to make sure the brunettes feelings weren't hurt. Leon didn't look like he bought the lie. "I hurt you didn't I." The brunette said really silent like so only Cloud could've heard him. "I forced you into having sex with me, didn't I." Leon said to Cloud lowering his head ashamed for what he had just done to him last night.

Cloud tried to reassure Leon that he didn't do anything wrong. Leon was trying not to rip his heart for making himself lose his control like that. "Hey guys, i'm back did you solve your little problem yet?" Aerith said as came back inside the room but got confused at to why they were both gloomy with regret. "Is this a bad time?" The auburn haired woman said with concern in her voice. The two men both nodded in unison at her voice. Rinoa was watching the scene, and couldn't stand her friends sadness so she thought of a way that might get Cloud to remember(even though he remembers everything, he won't think about it) His past with Leon and the crew will finally have their best friend back with them.

"I have a compromise!" Rinoa announced before coming inside the house. Everybody looked at her, curious as to what she meant by "compromise." "I think you two should go on a date to see if you love Cloud as much as you think Leon." The blackette/brunette said to the older man with a smirk on her face and something else that they couldn't detect: Mischief. Cloud and Leon both thought it was a horrible idea but the majority of the comittee thought otherwise. This was going to be a long day.

Cloud's POV

I was not going to like this date at all. I was happy that it was with Leon, but the girls told me I have too get prepared and that they were going to get him ready which meant that they were going to get dresses or make him wear mini skirts. I hope Leon won't laugh at me for being too nice to people, so much that they make me wear girly outfits because I look like a girl, since I have most girl like features. I sometimes hate that I'm so nice to girls.

Well lets get this hell over with and done. I started my way to Tifa's house, the home where I will be tortured and used like a barbie doll. I only knocked on the door once before the door opened and a hand pulled me inside. "How the hell did you know it was me?" I asked creeped out still on why they pulled me in so roughly. "We didn't we've been doing that all morning to random people," Tifa answered with a smile across her face. I was imagining all those poor citizens being grabbed in a house by Tifa. I was so sorry for them, for having to deal with the blackette's herculean strength. _'They must have almost had heart attacks.' _I thought to myself. Suddenly, I was pushed into a room with Aerith and Rinoa.

I tried to escape but Rinoa just dragged me back inside the room with ease. Now, I literally knew how Leon felt back then when he got Rinoa angry. They started digging around for clothes, and sadly they were girl clothes. Mostly mini skirts and short sleeved shirts. This was so not my day. They told me to get in the bathroom undress and put the clothes that they gave me on. First, they gave me tight blue jeans, a short sleeved shirt that had a flower design across it, and white tennis shoes with red outlines. I came out of the bathroom with the outfit, and they both gasped. "Wow, Cloud that one looks HOT on you!" I groaned at their responses, though I was embarrassed on the inside. The next set of clothes was even girlier than the last. It consisted of a pink mini skirt, a short sleeved black shirt that included arm warmers, also I wore black socks that had pink outlines on them, and lastly red shoes with pink outlines. I really hated this outfit but the girls said otherwise.

I really hated having to wear mini skirts! I hate them with all my soul. I want to go on a date with Leon but not like this. I bet he'll think I'm some cheap whore, even though **he** was the one who made the first move. I tried on another outfit that was equally as girly as the last. I wore a red mini skirt that had a rainbow design on it, also with a long sleeved red shirt that included a black sleeveless jacket, and with blue socks wearing black tennis shoes. Then, both girls decided that this is outfit I will wear on the date. Aerith also made me wear...pink lingerie panties. _'I can't believe that she threatened me to wear these,' _I thought as I sweat dropped at the memory. Girls are fucking persuasive!

Leon's POV

I trying to think of what to wear, when my doorbell rung. "Hello," I said as I opened the door but there was no one there. All there was at the doorstep was a box so I picked it up and closed the door behind me. I was shocked to see what was inside the box, which was an outfit prepared just for me. I was going to have to thank Rinoa. Again. My god, how many times has she saved my life now, fifty. I totally owe her for everything that's happening. I started to get dressed in the uniform, and after I was done looked in the mirror. I looked sexy, if I can't say so myself. I took a moment longer to admire myself. Hah, that sounded funny even to my ears.

Then, there was a knock on the door. I opened it only to again be greeted by nobody. I sighed in annoyance, only to find a letter on the ground. I picked up the mysterious piece of paper, and started to read it._ 'Dear Squally, I discovered that you are already dressed. This letter will contain the information for your date with Cloud. You're gonna take him to the new amusement park that opened up just yesterday. Enjoy!' _I finished reading the letter that Rinoa wrote. I groaned at the word amusement park, I mean aren't we too grown up for such a kiddish thing. Why would Rinoa even think of an amusement park though? Was there nothing else she could've thought up for this date. Well, this was her plan after all. She should've really planned so we could have had a better place for our date.

I hope that this won't be a total waste of time. If this date is ruined by heartless or anything, I might just kill them myself single handedly. I just hope Sora appears there, because then it wouldn't be the first time the teenager dropped by at unimportant times. Also, I don't want Neo to be there because of the snide remarks he'll make to me, and I swear even if he is Yuffie's boyfriend, I am pretty sure he flirts with me like a tease. I shake the thought away as I exit my house to go pick up Cloud. I was wondering what the girls wanted with him. "Maybe they needed help with an errand," I said to myself. I didn't know how way off I fricking was at the time!

When I got to Tifa's house and knocked on the door. I didn't expect the surprise that I was about to see. When the door open I was greeted by the spiky blonde in black sleeveless jacket and a long sleeved red shirt that didn't even cover his whole stomach. I almost had a nosebleed at sight of seeing Cloud in a mini skirt. "Um Leon are you okay your face is all red?" Cloud said really nervously. I was trying not to look down at that hot mini skirt, which was really tantalizing. From the way Cloud looks, if I didn't know him and this was first time I met him, I would've thought he was a girl plain and simple. Cloud took my hand since I was immobile from looking him over in those sexy clothes. "C'mon Leon. The amusement park is just up ahead," He said also blushing from the embarrassment of going in public with those kind of clothes on.

Normal POV

As Leon and Cloud enter the large amusement park, Cloud was being hit on or whistled at by random guys that Leon thankfully got rid of. Leon was shooting deadly stares that could kill if looked at for too long. The brunette pulled his spiky blonde boyfriend against him and growled, "Mine!" shocking Cloud and making him blush. A lot of guys were disappointed that Cloud was taken. But some were still persistent to believe that the spiky blonde was dating the brunette. They kept trying to take Cloud from Leon so much that Leon literally grew a dark aura that scared the living shit out of all of them. "Didn't I just say he was mine!" Leon growled darkly before stepping toward the men, who all ran away.

Leon's dark aura was gone in an instant after all the "bastards" were gone. Cloud, who was shocked by the whole specticle, was both happy yet frightened about what had just occured. Leon was smiling at Cloud and grabbed his hand and took them to BB gun stand that had people shoot a target that moved rapidly. If you shoot the target you get a prize. Leon payed the owner of the stand who secretly put the speed on super fast, making sure they would miss and keep trying to shoot the object and making him get more munny. Well, unfortunately for him, Leon was good at body language(See chapter five because that's when it was first used) and saw through the mans game. Also, unfortunately for the owner of the stand Leon was a master gunman so he never missed a target.

As the game started the projectile started to move around at crazy speed. Leon had a smirk and shot his first shot at the projectile, hitting it successfully. The owner of said stand was jaw dropped but shook it off. "Ch-choose a prize!" The owner of the stand said. Leon looked over the prizes and hummed while searching. He saw a stuffed chocobo and picked it. The owner handed the stuff animal to Leon who instantly gave it to Cloud. Cloud smiled and clutched the chocobo in his arms. Then, the couple went to get some cotton candy. Cloud got pink and Leon had gotten blue. Leon still saw some cotton candy on the spiky blondes face, so he licked it off with his tongue. Cloud was startled and flustered by the action. Leon just smirked and kep licking that area to tease with the blonde. "Leon! Stop not in public!" Cloud said pushing the older man away just a little. Cloud was a little flustered about the previous action, so Leon just stopped and understood. Now it was time for a ride. They were both going to go on the Ferris Wheel together.

Leon and Cloud stepped in the the cart and the door closed. They both sat on the same side but a few good inches apart so they weren't near each other's personal space. As the cart started to slowly rise in the air, finally stopping with Leon and Cloud's cart at the very top. Cloud didn't bother look out the cart window because he still had a fear of heights. Leon grabbed Cloud and made him stand up to watch the night sky with him. "Isn't it beautiful." Leon said as he watched the starry night. Cloud felt a warm feeling in his chest and after a few seconds learned how he really felt about Leon. "I think I know how I feel about you, Leon." Cloud said to the older man who curiously looked at the spiky blonde. "So how do you feel about me?" Leon asked Cloud with a smirk. Cloud responded by kissing Leon, who was shocked for awhile, but returned the kiss placing his hands on the blonde's waist. Cloud put his arms around the brunette's neck, and opened his mouth for Leon's tongue to invade. Unknown to the couple, fireworks started in the night sky as they continued to kiss each other.

Neo: I bet I am going to get a lot of reviews from this chapter because this has the most words throughout my many chapters.

Leon: Wow! That was an awesome first date don't you think Cloud?

Cloud: Aside from me having to wear mini skirts I kinda liked it.

Neox: I thought this was an awesome chappy don't you all think?

Neo: I hope I can make a chapter like this again but I need Ideas for chapter 14 which is the chapter they decide to tell Sora the truth. Please review this chapter because I didn't get any reviews for the other chapter which took a lot of focus and brain power to write you know So I should at least have one review for the Akuroku lemon. I cannot believe I still don't have a review for that chapter. I seriously want reviews people you know me! Read and review this chapter and try to make at least one review for the akuroku lemon chapter.


	15. Hollow Bastion invasion!

Chapter 14 The Surprise Attack! Invasion on Hollow Bastion!

Neo: Now here's chapter fourteen and don't even think of telling me that I already did this because the last two chapters were thirteen.

Neox: Now this was a really hard chapter to do so don't argue if it isn't as long as the others. All of you who review should go to our profile to see what we're talking about with our OCs.

Leon: Well it finally introduces Sora and the gang coming back to Hollow Bastion and the start of the heartless war.

Neo: Also my characters new outfit just so happens to be the same as cloud's except the coloring which is silver and white. Just to let you know, i'm not doing the time when they all meet tron okay. On to the fic!

Disclaimer: Do You all think I own Kingdom Hearts.

Sora, Neo, Donald, and Goofy were already successful in sealing the Twilight Town keyhole. That was when they all saw the darkness surrounding Hollow Bastion. Sora was worried about the residents there especially Leon and the gang. "Alright everyone, to Hollow Bastion!" Neo yelled out with enthusiam while Donald started the jump to hyperspeed so they could get their quicker. When they got their they started to land in the marketplace.

As soon as they were at the Marketplace they saw more heartless appear and a bunch of nobodies. "Wow there are a lot more heartless and a bunch of nobodies tha n usually being." Neo said looking at the Soldier heartless standing on the roof begfore they teleported to another field. Neo was really worried on what was happening with the Commitee at this point. The gang started to go to the exit of the Marketplace when they saw Cloud, who was leaning against a wall. He didn't look one bit happy and he had his eyes close, like he was in deep thought. "Cloud!" Donald said in a greeting tone waking Cloud of his thinking. "I'll get him no matter what. This time we settle it." Cloud said mostly to himself. "Gee, I thought you looked a bit different but we're wearing the same clothing. Hmm, does this have anything to do with someone."

"If I look different it's his fault." The spiky blonde said to the group. Sora then something on Cloud's neck that looked like the same thing that Leon wears around his neck, but the shaping was different. Neo, being curious, started to walk forward to the spiky blonde to inspect the necklace. "I'm talking about Sephiroth." Cloud suddenly announced but that very word sent chills down their own spines. Cloud noticed the change in their moods. "You mean Silver hair, long sword wielding, green eyed Sephiroth." Sora said calmly looking downcast and trembling.

Cloud was shocked at what he heard the name come out of the spiky brunette's mouth. "How do you know him?" Cloud said wanting information. "Well...let's just say that he and Sora got really acquainted when I wasn't there." Neo said putting emphasis on the word 'acquainted.' Cloud got wide eyed after about 2 minutes, finally understanding what the black haired teen meant by the word. "That bastard did that to you!" Cloud shouted at the brunette, who covered his ears from sound. "Ahh, don't remind me!" Sora yelled back at the spiky blonde. Sora didn't even care at this point because it happened over a year ago, so he tossed it away. Secretly, Sora didn't lose his virginity to Sephiroth but to another white haired individual who they were looking for along with the King.

Cloud was reading Sora's body language, and discovered that Sora was hiding something about himself from the others. "Well, we'll be seeing you Cloud we have check in with Leon and the others." Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran to Merlin's house. Neo smirked while looking at Cloud causing the spiky blonde to get unnerved. "Jeez Cloud! You sure acted like a mother hen when I told you that story with Sephiroth, I still wonder why you did that." The young teenage prince said out loudly before running to catch up with his allies. Cloud was shocked and impressed by Neo's intelligence. The spiky blonde had to be careful in how he acts around Sora. Rinoa is finally going to meet Sora for real this time and Sora is going to regret it.

Sora was struggling to catch his breath as the woman named Rinoa grabbed him into a bear hug. "Oh my god! You're more cuter than I've imagined you being!" The brunette/blackette said as she hugged Sora too death. Aerith stopped her before Sora was crushed by her might. Rinoa was really embarassed at what she just did. "I am so sorry about that, Sora! I just got a little carried away." Rinoa apologized to the spiky brunette. Neo was sweatdropping in the background. _'A little!' _Neo said in his mind really scared of the woman. "Anyway, if you're looking for Leon he's not here. But I think you'll find him at the castle Postern." Cid said to the four. Donald and Goofy were getting ready for the trip. Neo was humming a song("Till the World Ends" by Britney Spears)while putting some Hi-potions in his pouch. He equipped one Soldier Earring on himself. They all soon started to leave to the Castle Postern. As soon as they got their they heard a voice. "Hello, are you part of the Restoration Commitee?" A mini girl appeared in front of them floating. "Yeah, we were heading over there because Leon needs something," Sora answered the three girls.

AFTER THE WEIRD CONVERSATION...

Neo and Sora found the Castle Postern and went inside. Inside the castle, it looked like a maze with endless hallways. The four of them heard something and looked up but nothing was there. With some difficulty, they finally found the entrance where Leon was. "You're here." Leon merely said as he put his hand on the wall and it glowed. Suddenly, the wall disappeared and secret passage was opened.

After dealing with Tron...

Sora looked at the picture of Ansem, The Wise. "You're majesty, come with me for second," Sora said before pulling Mickey to the other room. He got in front of the picture that he thought was Ansem. "THIS is Ansem." The brunette said to the king. Neo started to feel pain in his back all of a sudden. "AAARGH!" The prince howled at the pain and out of nowhere, Angel Wings had grown out of the blackette's back. Shocking him, and everyone else in the room. "Uh, Okay." Neo said weirded out but his wings retracted back in. Neo was really confused but went with it, because his power significantly increased when his Angel wings came out. Out of nowhere, the ground started to shake from an impact of an explosion that hit the bailey(I love that word).

"Uh-oh, that sounded bad!" Mickey said as recovered from the explosion. The mouse king ran out of the study and Sora, Donald, Neo, and Goofy followed after him. The four of them were surprised when they saw Maleficant there. "Wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be dead!" Neo said shocked that Maleficant was standing there. Maleficant just escaped in a greenish fiery portal. The Nobodies and the heartless ganged up on them. As soon they exterminated them, they ran outside to help the king and the others. As they were about to leave the Postern, a blinding light shot down from the sky. As the light faded away they saw a really familiar face. "Sephiroth!" Neo yelled in anger as his both his keytana(This is because they look like katanas, this is their third evolution)appeared in his hands and he instantly got into his fighting stance. Sephiroth just looked at them like he didn't know them. "Who are you?" The silver haired man said making Neo face fault. "Hello~! I'm one of the people who've fought you!" The black haired 17 year old stated. "Not ringing a bell, anyway have any of you seen Cloud. I'm going to make him accept the darkness within him. Which is me." Sephiroth said to the four, who just glared at him. "Fine. I find him and besides...That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." The man said as he floated up in the air and disappeared in white and black feathers. "Leon's going to be pissed off." Neo muttered to himself.

Goofy was confused. "I don't get it, if that was the dark half of Cloud, then why did he look like Cloud?" Goofy asked the other three. They had no time to waste with questions, though so they immediately started to run to the outside of the Postern. The crew went to the Bailey as Leon said that where the king would be. Neo was running to the find wgere the Heartless were coming from, when a portal of darkness opened up and out came the blonde that they fought in underworld. "Huh, looks like the coward came back, Sora." Neo said calmly. Demyx wasn't in the mood to act so he wasn't going to play with them. "Silence traitors." Demyx simply said, pointing his finger at both of them before summoning his Sitar, Arpeggio. Demyx was summoning water clones to attack them. Neo disappeared in flash of cherry blossoms, and instantly appeared behind the blond man and delivered a fatal wound.

Somewhere else...

Leon and Cloud were fighting off the heartless. "Alright Cloud, as long as we stick together we won't be overpowered." Leon had said but noticed that there was no one around him. "Goddamit Cloud!" The brunette yelled as he ran to look for his spiky blonde boyfriend. Cloud was slaying heartless after heartless, until he found himself surrounded. Cloud was waiting for them to attack, when half the heartless surrounding him were slashed away by Sephiroth. "Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled in anger at the silver headed man before putting his Fusion Sword in front of him. "Well, Well, Well Cloud my information that i've gathered tells me that that spiky brunette I saw earlier was your son." The silver haired man said pointing his Masamune blade at the spiky blonde. "How would you know, you betrayed me, Leon, Rinoa, everybody you cared about!" Cloud stated as he got into a proper fighting stance. Sephiroth just grinned at that.

"Just remember Cloud you can't get rid of me. I'll always come back and haunt you because...I am you." The nightmare said before teleporting away. Cloud look down to the ground feeling a lot fatigue and then fainted, falling on the soily blue ground. When Cloud came to, he was on Leon's bed and saw that Leon was sleeping in a chair with his head resting on the bed. Cloud sighed and shook his head at what his boyfriend was doing. "Idiot. You could've slept beside or something and besides, i'm not even injured at all." Cloud said to the sleeping brunette. He then smiled, "But it's nice to see that you care so much about me, Leon." Cloud said sympathetically about what Leon did for him. _'For him to just give the whole bed to me, and sleep in this cold room without a blanket. Leon is really protective of me and my health more than his own? What the hell is wrong with him! I can protect myself doesn't he know that! I'll have to tell him that some time today.' _Cloud thought to himself before falling into the blissful, dreamy darkness of slumber.

Rinoa never had enough time to be with Aerith anymore, and it was starting to annoy the hell out of her. Aerith was the healer in their relationship, while she was the fighter in their relationship. All the heartless around there world made it impossible to spend time with each other. Rinoa sighed and shot a heartless with her blaster edge. She started to shoot them all with her eyes closed, even when they got behind her she still got them. Rinoa yawned as she shot all the heartless at rapid precision. After a few minutes, all the heartless were gone.

Tifa was being assisted by strong indvidual who was wearing a black coat, but was obviously part of the good guys. The stranger was attacking with his fist and legs like Tifa was. A nobody tried to attack Tifa but was destroyed by the strangers kick. Tifa was blushing at the fact that she left herself wide open to her enemies. The stranger was delivering a series of powerful kicks. Tifa and the mysterious stranger soon took down all the heartless that were surrounding them. Tifa turned to thank the stranger but they were gone as if they had vanished. Tifa was really surprised. Soon afterward, she started to run to the canyon where Sora and the others would be. Tifa was sure that she saw a figure looking down at her, but shook the feeling away thinking she was only paranoid because the invasion.

Yuffie was cutting down numerous heartless with her oversized shuriken, when she saw a woman on a mountain top. Yuffie blinked her eyes and opened them again. The woman standing on the mountain top was gone. Yuffie was confused by that because her eyes shouldn't be playing tricks on her right now. Aerith was watching Yuffie and helping her out against the plethora of heartless. Aerith was defending the ninja from the back while Yuffie took each heartless out from the front side. By the time they were done, both girls were out of breath but had to get to the canyon to meet with Sora so they can stop the heartless from the main entrance.

Sora and Neo and Donald were destroying heartless when they got to the Canyon. "Hey guys!" Goofy said running toward them making the others rejoice because they thought the knight was dead. After a swift reunion of friends, they all went to the Canyon where they all saw Xemnas, Ansem's nobody. Mickey suddenly remembered who Xemnas real somebody was. "Xehanort!" The mouse exclaimed loudly. Mickey started to run toward the nobody. "Wait, King Mickey!" Neo tried to follow him but the four were instantly surrounded by heartless. "Looks like we're gonna have to clean up more trash, Sora. You ready for this?" The prince of light asked the spiky brunette with a smirk across his face. Sora replied with a playful smile. "Yup. Are **YOU** ready Neo?" The spiky brunette asked the black haired teen with enthusiam in his voice. They both seperated from each other and started to annihilate the heartless. Neo was in his Angel form(One of his many drive forms. This drive form has Neo grow out his Angel wings and can battle while flying in the air at high speeds. This drive form requires no friends.) and launching his keyblades at the heartless mercilessly. Sora was handling his batch of heartless with ease. The brunette slashed a couple heartless up into mid-air combo attack and then slashed them down back on the ground making them disappear, and their hearts floating away to Kingdom Hearts. Neo smirked when a group of heartless tried to gang up on him from all corners and directions. "Heh, you think you pathetic bunch of heartless can beat me, well then let's just say that you are all going to be destroyed because i'm Holy!" Neo chanted out before casting the Holy spell which destroyed all the heartless around him. "Hehehe, they can't beat the prince of light! Hahaha!" Neo playfully laughed as all the heartless that were around him or near him by twelve inch radius were purged and destroyed.

Sora was done with his batch of heartless, so Neo walked toward him waiting for Donald and Goofy, before going to help the king. When they got there, they saw Mickey staring at Xemnas. "King Mickey!" Sora said making Mickey startle and turn around. Xemnas noticed them and created a portal of darkness to escape in. "Xehanort!" Mickey screamed following the nobody into the portal of darkness, shocking everyone there and before they could follow the king, the dark portal closed leaving them unable to help the king. "Where do you think they went, guys?" Neo asked his friends. "They went to the realm of darkness." The four turned around at the voice, and saw a red headed, spiky haired, tall guy in a black coat leaning against the mountain wall on the Canyon. "Okay, first off who the fuck are you, and what do you want?" Neo questioned the red head. "Heh, the names Axel. Got it memorized. The dude who you just saw escape was Xemnas, the leader of Organization 13. X-E-M, N-A-S." The man who called himself Axel said to the four of them. "Y-you're the one who took Kairi!" Sora shouted pointing his finger at the red headed man. Then, all of sudden, another portal of darkness opened up, and out came the blue haired man they met at Twilight Town, Saix.

Meanwhile somewhere else...

Cloud woke up and stretched his back to flex his bones, so they weren't so crooked. He rubbed his crystal blue eyes lazily. The blonde looked around the room because Leon wasn't in the chair, when he heard snoring. "Wow. Why doesn't it surprise me to see that you fell on the floor, Squall." Cloud muttered to himself. The brunette was snoring on the floor, possibly dreaming of something. "Heh, Cloud wearing a leather skirt on Halloween," The brunette groaned on the floor a smile across his face with a bit of drool dribbling out of his mouth. Cloud shuddered when he remembered his first Halloween with Squall and his friends. God, it made him feel embarassed even if it's been a long time since it happened, and besides he was 11 when it happened. But that was when he had accidently kissed Squall for the first time, and he was the one who was first in love with him at the time. I remember that time like it was yesterday...And how Leon scared the living hell out of me. The more Cloud looked back on that memory, he'd always get warm and fuzzy inside remembering how the kiss went. Cloud acted first because he thought that would get some sense and distract Squall long enough for him to escape. And that was because he would've raped him if I hadn't. Well, Leon stopped trying to rape him but the kiss didn't stop for a few minutes.

_Flashback..._

_"Cloud! try this on too!" Rinoa said with a lot of enthusiam in her voice. "Sure thing, Rinoa!" Cloud said taking off the outfit that he was first given and put on the second outfit which was a leather mini skirt, Yellow panties, and a light blue short sleeved shirt. Squall was looking for Cloud so he can get the boy ready for Halloween. 'I'm going to make sure he has the best Hallows Eve ever!' Squall said to himself. "Cloud, where are you?" The chocolate haired brunette called out for the spiky blonde. "In here Squally!" Cloud shouted from the other room. Squall opened the door and almost nosebled at the sight before his eyes. Cloud was in a mini skirt that was leather, the blonde was doing a insanely cute pose that exposed the yellow panties he was wearing, and also the light blue short sleeved shirt the spiky blonde was wearing made him look even cuter. He was so flushed at the sight of the little blonde, who was only 11 years old, wearing a leather mini skirt, that he actually felt some blood dripping from his nose. "Oh hello Squall Wally. Um I see you came to get Cloud, well he was helping us with dresses that are for a donation, me and Aerith signed up for. The reason being that most of these clothes only fit kids ages 11 or younger, so we saw all the boy clothes were fine. We needed specific varification for the girl clothes, and Cloud volunteered to help us out." Rinoa began explaining. Aerith also added a fact that made this situation even weirder. "We're already done checking the girl clothes for the donation." The auburn haired girl stated smiling. This meant that Cloud was wearing a mini skirt for no important reason._

_"C-Cloud w-why the hell are you wearing t-that getup!" The chocolate haired pre-teen screamed, blushing as the blonde stepped forward until he was standing next to Squall. "I'm going to wear this for Halloween." Cloud said wearing a happy smile across his face. Squall was shocked and scared at the same time. 'There was no way in hell Cloud was going to wear a girl outfit where everyone can make nasty stares at him and also try to take him away from ME!' Squall thought angrily to himself, suddenly realizing what he just said at the end of his thought. Squall shook the feeling away, and started to grab Cloud's wrist pulling him out of the room Rinoa and Aerith were in. "Ow. Squally that hurts! Please let go of my wrist!" Cloud cried out. Squall gently let go of the spiky blonde's wrist. Squall took Cloud into his room and shut the door and locked it, so no one could peek in on their private conversation. Squall was going to have to tell Cloud things the spiky blonde shouldn't have to know until he is a teenager. This was going to be a bit difficult for him. "Cloud, we're going to have a private talk." The chocolate haired pre-teen said looking down at the spiky blonde boy._

_Squall's POV _

_ I sat down on my bed and I pulled Cloud into my lap, making sure he was looking at me. "Now listen Cloud, you are not going outside with that costume on you here me." I said to the spiky haired blonde, who gave me a confused expression on his young, innocent face. "Don't give me that stupid look like you don't know why." I said with a serious voice, with a hint of anger in it. I was already boiling mad at the fact that Cloud wanted go out and wear very inappropriate clothing for Halloween. What got me pissed off was the thought of people looking at Cloud like he was whorish prostitute because Cloud looked like a girl. I'm sitting him on my lap so his face is really close to mine, also knowing for the fact that he's a boy and he still looked a bit like a female. It scares me and my very soul to think of what might happen if he got lost, because of how dark Radiant Garden can be when Winter is almost here. Hell! The darkest day ever in Radiant Garden is always October, 31 so the things people would do to the blonde...It makes me want to kill those who try to steal or hurt **my** Cloud. "Squally I don't-" Cloud had begun to protest. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at Cloud, who whimpered at the . "What I want to know is...Why. Are. You. Wearing. **That?** I said with each word more threatening than the other. _

_I wasn't in my right mind since I was so angry, but soon I got a hold of myself. Cloud currently had tears forming in his eyes but stayed silent. "Alright Cloud, tell me what you don't get about why you can't wear these clothes you currently have on, on Halloween." I said trying to remain calm but I was still really pissed. Cloud was wiping away the forming droplets of tears from his eyes before looking up into my face. "I don't get why I can't wear this. Because you'll be there to protect me and look after me. Also, no one will know i'm a boy because of how girlish and young I am, so what's the worse that could happen?" Cloud said looking at me and nervously smiled. I smiled back but Cloud's smile disappeared after looking at my smile. "Um, are you okay, Squally?" Cloud asked me really nervously. In an instant I pulled his body foward until we both had our chest touching each others, and Cloud's head was on my neck so I made sure my mouth was by his ear for him to hear me loud and clearly. "I'll show what could happen, Cloud." I whispered into the spiky blonde boy's ear with a husky, lustful tone. I knew what I was doing but wasn't stopping one bit. _

_Cloud's POV_

_I didn't know what Squall meant by that, but I didn't like the tone he just used when he said it. Then out of nowhere, Squall positioned my hips differently, and after he did that he started to do something that was weird. He rubbing my bottom like he was massaging it. I started to blush heavily, Squall kept feeling up my butt like it was a cushion. I didn't know why he was doing this. Not that I wasn't liking or anything but I didn't want this. "Um, Squall you can stop playing with me, this isn't funny hahaha?" Cloud was waiting for the fourteen year old brunette to stop feeling up his butt. "Hmm, let's see how the real thing feels but first we'll have to get rid of this stupid piece of fabric." Squall said looking into my eyes._

_I didn't know what he meant until the last minute. That's when he lifted my hips up, and literally ripped off the yellow panties from my body, exposing my butt before putting me back in the position he had me in. Squall resumed his previous action of massaging my bottom. It felt really weird having him touch my naked butt rubbing up and down in a slow paced motion. I was really flustered, when I felt a finger push inside me and start to finger me in and out. It started to hurt, and I wanted the pain to stop. Now! I felt something inside me get pressed by Squall's finger making me moan suddenly. I started to understand what Squall meant. Later on Squall was fingering me with all his fingers, and I tried to make him take them out of me. The brunette wouldn't stop so I did something that I thought would distract him. I kissed Squall square on the lips. Squall took his fingers out for some reason and started to kiss back. Squall had plunged his tongue straight in my mouth making me moan in pleasure. He traced every part of my mouth, not leaving one millimeter unmarked by his skilled tongue. Squall had parted my mouth, and we both were in need catching our breath._

_"That's...what might happen, Cloud." Squall said to me and I nodded in agreement and was going to change my outfit. But I didn't have any thing that suited me. "Oh yeah! I bought you this costume." Squall said handing me a box. I opened it and there was an angel outfit. "Oh~ thank you Squally!" I said embracing the brunette in a hug while he was smiling at me._

_"Well, I should be getting into my Halloween costume as well, Cloud." Squall said making me curious as to what his costume might be. When Squall came out of the bathroom I was shocked at his costume. He was wearing a demon costume that had big demon wings in the back and a devil tail. "You look good!" I said to the chocolate haired pre-teen. Squall was looking down at his costume to look at his demon costume judging it himself. "Are you sure? Because I thought it was stupid but when I saw a matching outfit hence the angel costume that you're are wearing, I thought it wouldn't be too bad." Squall explained to me, which made confused even more because I didn't even know what the heck he was currently talking about. I was just staring into space as he continued to talk to me. "Are you even listening, Cloud?" Squall asked curiously making me answer very honestly. "Nope!" I said enthuiastically said making the chocolate brunette sigh and he took me out of his room so I can talk with the girls about our costumes._

_Flashback end _

Normal POV

Cloud sighed as he remembered that First Halloween. It always reminded him how possessive Leon can be. "Well, i'll always be your damsel, won't I Leon?" Cloud asked the deep sleeping brunette who he picked up and put on the bed.

Neo: My hands are fricking numb

Leon: This is your longest chapter ever you know that.

Neo: HELL YEAH GOD IT HURTS TO MOVE MY ARMS I AM SORRY UPDATING LATE EVERYONE BUT I BETTER GET FOUR OR MORE REVIEWS ON THIS BECAUSE THIS CAUSED PAIN IN MY SHOULDERS!

Cloud: My god you made Leon a wee bit to possessive about me.

Neo: Well semes are possessive duh. Anyway, read and review.

Neox: Well the next chapter is going to be a bonus chapter lemon with the Riso pairing so review if you want to read it. read and review!


	16. Chapter 16 Riso Lemon!

Chapter 15 Oh No! This is Embarrassing! Who Are you?

Neo: Funny title for once...

Neox: damn, if you want me back...

Neo: We're listening to the female version of "Super Psycho Love" by Simon Curtis.

Neox: You want me, You need me, You're gonna be with me! I know you want me too, you think you want me too, please say you want me too, because you're going too!

Neo: That song is so awesome! Anyway this going to be actually the real chapter because I don't want to think of bonus chapters right now. On to the fic!

Sora was in the Lands of the Dragons really patrolling for heartless alone in the forests to get some alone time from the crew and the prince. The brunette was really tired of nothing happening there, and what he really wanted to do was go and find the silver haired person on his mind; Riku. He was really not feeling happy about not finding the silver haired teen. Sora was still upset and kind of sad about Riku not being here with him on his adventure. The spiky haired brunette was really quite infatuated with the older teen A LOT! So Sora would go to depth of the underworld to fin d the silver haired teen if it took him his life. He will not stop searching for his best friend or should he say "boyfriend" because he and Riku did sexual things and went all the way in the cave on Destiny Islands. _'Damn you,_ _hormones_.' Sora mentally said to himself while cursing his hormones back then for making him horny and weak. Sora was always remembering that memory mostly.

_ Flashback_

_"Ah! Oooh! Right there, Riku-Kun!" Sora had moaned to the older teen as rode the silver haired fourteen year old's hard member. "Uhh..." Riku grunted at the tightness of Sora's insides. The spikey brunette was in heaven from Riku hitting his sweet spot numerous times and still going. Riku was really panting from all the heat he felt pooling in his hard member as he thrusted in Sora's tight entrance. Sora threw his head back as Riku delivered a powerful thrust to his prostate making him moan loudly but thanks to the cave they were in no one heard them one single bit. They were really caught up in their activity of love making that they didn't notice Neo tape recording the hot sexy action. "Ri-Aaaah!" Sora screamed as he came while riding Riku's member harder as he kept making it hit his sweet bundle of nerves each and every thrust. Riku grunted and gritted his teeth as he came deep inside of the spiky haired brunette's entrance after thrusting hard one last time._

_Flashback end..._

Sora got hard from the memory and looked around to see if anyone was in the silent forest, before looking at the hard on. "Well, I can't leave you undealt with now can I?" Sora asked himself before going to somewhere that looked like a good spot and uunzippec his pants and took them and his boxers off. When Sora put his hand on his hard piece of flesh, he shivered from how hot it was and started to think of Riku as he started to stroke up and down. The spiky brunette moaned lowly and started to speed up his hand imagining it to be Riku's large hands, while he strtoked his cock up and down. "Rikuuuuuu," Sora moaned and started to finger himself and imagined it was Riku's finger going in and out of his tight entrance.

As Sora was playing with himself(Haha, that was so funny to write)a mysterious individual in a black coat was walking by when he heard the moans coming from the woods. Also, this strange individual is actually Riku! Riku headed for the source of the moaning, recognizing the voice calling out.

Sora was stroking himself slowly and was fingering his prostate with fury. First, he only had one finger inside then he put two inside and lastly he put in the last finger and had searched for that sweet spot. When Sora found his prostate he started to jab it with all four of his fingers mercilessly, Sora stopped stroking his leaking member to put his hand on the tree so he can push back into his fingers. "Aaah! Oh Yeah! Fuck me harder Riku!" The spiky haired brunette moaned out loudly too into the pleasure he was giving himself too care about who or what sees him. Sora was moaning and literally drooling from his prostate being struck so many times, it was crazy. Sora's face was hot and flushed, also his eyes were filled with lust in each one of them. Sora really needed help with this problem and wished Riku was here.

Riku, in the appearance of Ansem, was looking amazed at Sora play with himself and moaning his name out loudly. Riku's pants suddenly got a bit too tight and he was developing a hard on. "Shit!" Riku whispered to himself as he got a huge erection in his pants. He continued to look at Sora play with himself because he knew the spiky haired brunette couldn't hold on forever. The silver haired teen put his blindfold on to regain his normal appearance and quitely walked toward the moaning and groaning spiky brunette and started to form a smirk on his pale colored face.

"Excuse me, I love the view and everything but you shouldn't do this type of thing in public." Riku slyly said putting his hand on Sora eyes so the brunette won't know his identity or be able to turn around. Sora tried to get away from Riku thinking that he was part of Organization XIII. Riku cuddled the petit brunette as he quietly unzipped his pnts to let his aching hard cock out of its tight confinement in those black jeans. "Shhh. I'm not part of the Organization. I'm just here to help you help you with your problem there." The silverette said brunette who got really flustered but agreed with the older teen. "I bet these are not giving you enough pleasure, so how about this?" Riku said as he suddenly thrusted his whole cock inside of Sora, making the younger teen's eyes widen from the action and also making him moan loudly in a high pitched voice. The silver haired teen grabbed both of Sora's hips and started to thrust in and out slowly. This pace was enough to make Sora beg for more. "Damn Sora, stop squeezing my cock you might cut off my breathing." Riku whispered to himself reveling in the lush heat and tightness of the inside of Sora's arse.

Sora's POV

I was really moaning for more from this stranger who suddenly appeared out of nowhere in this forest. I wanted him to fuck me until I couldn't walk straight. I put my hands on the tree so I could my body balanced. The stranger started to increase the pace he was thrusting into me, and he was really good at what he was doing I don't know what to call this weird stranger because he hasn't even told me his name. "Oh, and moan anyone's name you like. I won't care." The stranger suddenly said and started to thrust more powerfully against my prostate. I started to moan the name of the person I love which is Riku. "Oh! Riku!" I moaned out loudly as the stranger kept thrusting into my arse with no abandon he really wasn't going to let me get away from his really strong pounds, because he kept pulling me back as he thrusted in.

It felt so weird at first but then it felt like heaven everytime this stranger pounded my arse with no abandon, and I've been wanting this for some time now since he hasn't had any since he was on Destiny Islands. It was really starting to get more and more pleasurable each and every thrust he made. "Oh Riku Harder! Deeper!" I cried out in a whiny voice and the stranger started to heed the request, delivering it hard and fast. I felt myself building up in my member, and the stranger started to pound into my prostate harder and faster. I was going to come any second. I really was going to be claimed by another person, but I didn't care at this point I wanted to be fucked like a slutty bitch. "Yeah...like that?" The stranger said thrusting even harder, literally pounding me into the tree with each and every thrusts and not only that, he started to stroke my leraking member very fast trying to get me to come. And that is what I did. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I came on the tree and the strangers glove colored hand. "Oh...Shit!" I heard the stranger grunt befre feeling warm fluid coming in my arse. I felt tired then and fell asleep. When I woke up I was fully dressed making me think it was a dream but when I tried to stand a sharp pain shot up my spine.

Neo: This chapter was too short I know but it's the best i could do for now readers and review at least.

Neox: Yeah we have too many hits and not so many reviews. Anywho, read and Review


	17. Yuffie vs Ayane

Chapter 16 the Fight for Vengeance! Yuffie vs. Ayane! Yuffie's Latent Powers Unlocked!

Neo: Yes, the first to die is Ayane and mostly all the characters that appear in these types of chapters will have an additional power or two from the T.V. show Charmed because mostly all those powers are awesome!

Neox: Finally, some action in your story and if you don't know what the chsracters of who the good guys are fighting, go back and look at Dead Fantasy I to V because except Cissnei, Rikku, and Yuna, Team KH , which is their new name for their team.

Neox: And Namine's going to make a stunning appearance in one of fights with Vincent Valentine.

Leon: Who?

Neo: Ignore Leon. On to the fic.

The crew were having discussions and an idea about a sauna csame up when Cloud came in singing a rap song. "So your girlfriend rolls a honda, playing workout tape by Fonda, But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her honda, my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun," Cloud sang out loud making the gang look at him weirdly and a few were quite shocked at what he was singing. Cloud opened his eyes, and blushed before muttering, "Oh Crap!" To himself.

"Cloud, were you just singing Sir Mix Alot?" Rinoa was about to laugh. Tifa was almost a laughing mess on the ground. Hell, even Neo somehow sensed it and started laughing his ass off in the gummi ship. Also Leon chuckled, which most of them.

"Wasn't that the song we sang to make our baby laugh." Leon said curiously remembering the time he and Cloud sang "Baby Got Back" to Sora when he was very little and almost laughed himself at what he and Cloud did to just make their silent baby just laugh for the first.

Rinoa was laughing like a maniac at that remembering when they walked in on them doing that little shenanigan. Yuffie was giggling and chuckling mischievously when her ninja senses kicked in but she just shooked it off. "Anyway, back about the sauna bath house-" Rinoa started, before Leon got a lewd idea. "Hey Cloud, why don't we go to the bath house to wash up?" Leon asked smirking with evil in it. "But I already washed up HEEEYYY!" Cloud screamed before the brunette ripped every piece of clothing off him, and picked the blonde up bridal style. "We'll be back! Rinoa in the time being, you're the leader!" Leon shouted at to the house while running to the sauna at leopard speed. They were gone and out of sight after 15 nano seconds.

Yuffie's ninja sensings were starting to bother a lot because she couldn't take much more of the power she was feeling. "Ugh!" Yuffie said as she held her head from the massive wave of pain she felt coming in(Yuffie has four powers I added, Telekinesis, Premonition, Astral Projection, and the power of Empathy). "Ow, my head hurts like something hit it with a bat." Yuffie grumbled as she got up from the floor. Tifa ran to check if she was alright. "Are you okay Yuffie? You know, you can tell us how you're feeling." Tifa said gently to younger black haired girl.

"No, I'm alright Tifa." Yuffie said letting out a forced laugh through her mouth. Tifa was looking at the girl with a worried expression on her face, when a sudden explosion shook the house. "What the hell was that?" Rinoa shouted as she staggered up from the floor. The four girls ran out of the house to see who it was and gasped. The woman had pink hair and had a japanese outfit that was blue. "Heh heh," The woman chuckled to herself. "Hello ladies, it is I, Ayane!" The pink haired woman said in an evil tone, looking down on the four girls. "What do you want!" Rinoa growled at the woman who was one of traitors who turned on their precious town.

"Isn't it obvious? Well, you are the stupid ones, anyway." Ayane said making Rinoa get pissed. "What the hell did you call us!" Rinoa yelled at the pink haired woman floating on her rock. "Stupid, didn't you here me?" Ayane said sticking her tongue out at the brunette/blackette, increasing the anger of the woman. "Well, the reason I'm here is to kill you all. You stupid Hollow Bastion Restoration Commitee are just getting in the way of our fun of destroying this pathetic town." Ayane said grumbling with frustration. Yuffie was the first one to shout. "You're such an idiot! Do you know how much time we work our fricking butts off just t get this far with rebuilding!" Yuffie shouted in anger, making Aerith, Tifa, and even Aerith shiver at the anger of the young girl. Ayane just looked at the girl calmly while she screamed at her.

"Are you done yet? Besides, you shouldn't be talking you stupid ninja, because you're the **weakest** of the entire commitee." The pink haired girl stated to Yuffie and crossed her legs. This made Yuffie go wide eyed while staring at the ground. "Shut up! Don't talk that way to Yuffie!" Aerith shouted getting angry at the pink haired herself. She may be nice but there is so much one person can take until they finally explode with anger. Yuffie was trembling and trying to collect herself together, but the shock of what Ayane said kept making her shudder with anger and resentment. _'Why? Why did she have to bring that up? It's not fair! I can't keep up with the rest because I'm so young, and now that stupid bitch had to bring that word up! I'll never forgive...I'll never ever forgive her!' _Yuffie thought before looking up at the cocky pink haired bitch, who was looking down on them like they were weaklings. Rinoa sensed a spike of power mixed with anger surrounding Yuffie. The young black haired teenager was growling under her teeth and raised her head to show herangry violet eyes.

"No one ever dares to call me that and get away with it!" Yuffie threatened the pink haired woman before throwing her wrist and throwing Ayane off her rock and pushing her far away until she was about to hit a wall. Ayane summoned another floating rock to land on before she hit a building grunting in pain. "What the fuck was that? She's supposed to be weak one in the commitee!" Ayane shouted before rushing an energy blast at the four girls. Three got out of the way, but Yuffie just stayed put and when the giant energy blast was near, the young black haired girl batted the ball of energy away and destroyed the rock that Ayane was floating on, while Ayane jumped on a building and started panting.

"How can that little bitch be so powerful! Why the hell is she so powerful!" Ayane screamed when Yuffie came in the puff of red smoke and kicked Ayane in the face and it sent her flying through the town. "I get it now," Aerith said softly realizing the now what was causing the young girls power spike. "The power from her being an Empath must have augmented her power when her emotions started racing at the seems." The aurburn haired girl said softly confusing Rinoa and Tifa greatly. Ayane was rushing with her ninpo weapon at Yuffie who was moving at great speed in her corporeal form while her real form was standing unconsciously by the girls, who were guarding from sight so Ayane wouldn't notice it.

"You shouldn't underestimate me you!" Ayane yelled at Yuffie while attacking her with a plethora of shuriken with the power of her Ninpo. Yuffie dodged all of the shuriken shockingly. The young black haired girl whipped her wrist and pushed back the pink haired woman back really, really far which Ayane couldn't summon a boulder to save herself in time, so he she hit her back on a mountain wall. "AAh!" Ayane screamed with blood spewing out of her mouth before she teleported in a flow of cherry blossoms and reappeared on top of a building with a growl on her face while looking at Yuffie. "I'll kill you, with my ultimate attack!" The pink haired woman growled before going on top of a large building, before rapidly charging up her energy.

Meanwhile in the sauna(Wink Wink)...

"Leon stop! We have to go back to the house. STOP IT!" Cloud said struggling to get out of the water but horny Leon kept pulling him back in. "Oh no My Cloud, we aren't leaving yet." Leon said pulling the naked blonde close to him. "Leon, please we have to go back this is no time to be wanting sex right now." Cloud said as Leon starting to grind against his bare ass. Leon thrusted in fast and hard before settling his hard erection inside the blonde's tight ass. "Ow! Leon take it out!" Cloud screamed at the brunette who just kept thrusting in and out slowly, without taking an inch out.

Cloud was groaning and clenching his teeth trying to keep his moans from coming out of his mouth, but the way Leon was doing him that was going to be difficult. "Aah!" Cloud groaned his lips hurting from biting his lips too much to keep quiet. The spiky haired blonde was struggling to get free from the brunette's hold which was really strong and it was getting annoying. Leon on the other hand was really enjoying the torture he was giving Cloud because he liked to see his little spiky blonde beg. "Goddamit Leon, Go faster!" Cloud cried wanting more pleasure all of sudden. Leon started to go a bit harder, making Cloud moan in absolute pleasure. The spiky blonde was in heaven even though, Leon wasn't going fast enough because the sweet bundle of the nerves inside him was struck every single thrust.

"Cloud, you know you want more so keep begging me like that and I'll grant your wish." Leon whispered into the blushing spiky blonde's ear. "More, please Leon give me more!" Cloud was muttering his words while biting his lips.

Leon was just smirking at the blonde who was beneath him, imagining the things he was going to do to the poor man. He loved it when his boyfriend kept making such noisy sounds because each and everyone of them turned the brunette on more and more he hears them. "Besides, the girls and Cid can handle themselves right, so we have all the time we need and besides what could possibly go wrong." Leon said to himself out loud to relieve him of his worrying of what might happen.

Back to the battle...(Awwww...)

Ayane was charging up her attack which was releasing a massive aura wave of energy. "Hah!" Ayane shouted teleporting swiftly in front Yuffie, who wasn't shocked one bit and just grabbed the Tokkosho blade feeling the aura explode all around her. Ayane stared as her blade was destroyed by a simple grip and the Ninpo went unstable, causing it to go haywire and it might've destroyed the whole town if it weren't for the barrier that Rinoa quickly put up. In a sudden flash, the pink Ninpo energy imploded and hit both Ayane and Yuffie pushing them both back. "God fucking damn it! That little shit fucking destroyed my explosive weapon! That's practically impossible for anybody to do!" Ayane cursed as she was pushed back by her own attack. _'Heh, well there is no way that little runt survived that blast. Stupid little girl, she should've ran away when my attack exploded. Hahaha!'_ Ayane laughed in her mind confidently looking at where Yuffie was only to see a burnt spot. The barrier that Rinoa put up was started to lower so that the brunette/blackette haired woman can save her energy so she won't faint on them.

Ayane was panting from the massive damage she just took. She really didn't know that this would be so difficult just to kill the weakest member of the commitee but she smirked knowing that it was finally over. Rinoa and the others were still looking for signs of Yuffie but then remembered that it wasn't the real Yuffie but a corporeal copy of her body. They turned around to notice that the real body of the young black haired girl was gone, and that's when they all started to worry that the teenager might be dead. Ayane stood up and started to snicker at first, which increased to arrogant laughing. "Hahahahaha! Looks like that little bitch couldn't handle my power! HAHAHA!" Ayane laughed out loud.

"Think again. you should watch your back more often." Ayane was shocked as she turned around and saw Yuffie, who was barely damaged at all but was brushing imaginary dust off herself.

Ayane was madder than mad. She was enraged that the young black haired girl who was smirking back at her. "I'll destroy this wretched town and I'll destroy you also! I'm not going to be defeated by a weak little snobby girl." Ayane said pointing her finger at Yuffie to make a point on who the "weak little snobby girl" was. "How are you not dead yet, anyway Yuffie or whatever your fucking name is. That Ninpo was my ultimate type no one should have survived it but me!" Ayane exclaimed saying that the black haired teenage girl should be dead. "Well, for your information Ayane, I'm not ordinary for a typical ninja. I have different powers. What you destroyed was my corporeal form I created with my astral projection. It allows me to be in two places at the same time." Yuffie said calmly(Wow, that's hard to picture huh? A calm Yuffie).

Ayane was trying to stand but a dark aura arose from her body and she screamed in massive pain. "AAAAAAAH!" The pink haired woman screamed as the aura was getting bigger around her. "Help her! The darkness was what was controlling her, guys I need your help, hold her down!" Yuffie shouted to the three girls. Tifa, Aerith, and Rinoa all held her down. Yuffie used her astral projection to make another corporeal copy of herself. The real Yuffie once again fainted but was still standing on her feet. The Yuffie clone went inside Ayane's dark body and saw a black creature that was emonating with dark energy. Yuffie realized that this wasn't a heartless. The corporeal form of Yuffie destroyed the dark creature with Pathokinesis. Outside of Ayane's body, the dark aura disappeared and Ayane fell into deep unconsciousness.

Yuffie was confused about what that creature was and why did it look like a beast. She just shook it off and went by and picked up Ayane while going back to Merlin's House.

Neo: Finally I'm done with this chappie.

Neox: 10 points if you know what the creature Yuffie saw was.

Neo: I'm going to be doing another fight chapter. Next chapter is Kairi, Namine, and Vincent Vs. Helena Douglas, Ryu, and Momiji.

Leon: Why didn't you continue with the lemon?

Neo: Because I'm not that nice! Jeez, Leon learn more about me sometime when you have free time.

Cloud: Well, Now you are just running out of ideas.

Neox: SHUT UP CLOUD!

Yuffie: I really kicked that chicks bodacious ass but I didn't get to kill her. *Pouts*

Neo: I decided not to kill anyone...Except Hitomi she's going to die like a bitch.

Sora: Um, What is Baby got back anyway?

Neo: A song about a rapper who likes to have sex with big butted women.

Sora: Oh. Ewww!

Neo: It's really catchy actually Sora besides it's a song for the black people.

Neox: Yeah, I like "Push It" By Salt N' Peppa.

Neo: Anyway, read and review folks.


	18. Namine vs Momiji

Chapter 17 Kairi, Namine, _and_ Vincent vs. Helena Douglas, Ryu, and Momiji! The Fight for Survival!

Neo: This is going to be a fun chappie

Neox: *Surfing through Leon and Cloud fanfiction* Come on people! Cloud maybe in charge of the relationship but he's not the seme! God!

Neo: Ignore him if you want. On to the fic

Kairi was waiting for Sora inside the cell with the dog, Pluto, when suddenly a young looking girl came out of a portal, surprisingly with a key blade in her hand. "Kairi, we don't have much time," The mysterious girl said handing a keyblade too Kairi. "Wait just a second? Who are you and why do you have keyblade?" Kairi asked her confused. "All I can tell you is that my name Namine now come on!" Namine said gesturing her hand for Kairi to grab it. Kairi grabbed her keyblade and touched the blonde girl's hand znd a light appeared and radiated.

Namine pulled Kairi inside the portal and soon before it closed, Pluto followed the two girls. As soon as they were out of the cell room, Kairi and Namine were running through the realm of darkness without suffering any affects from it. Namine realized that her enemies were coming for her and her somebody faster than she had expected so she sped through the pure dark realm with amazing speed so fast that it was hard for Kairi to keep up with the blonde.

Meanwhile at Hollow Bastion...(This can't be good...Sike!)

Ayane woke up scared and frightened not knowing what happened and why the hell she was injured. "Y-Yuffie? What happened, you've grown quite a bit, huh? How long was I controlled by that Repuna anyway?" The pink haired girl asked the members of the restoration commitee members. Then all of sudden, Cloud bursted in the room...only in a towel that covered his under body. "Shut up, Leon !" Cloud shouted as Leon ran through the door after him crying his name because he did something real stupid to piss Cloud off like this. "Come on, Cloud I said I was sorry!" The brunette said nervously and saddened. Rinoa grabbed both there ears and threw them all the way to their house, creating a crater in roof in the process.

"Where were we in this conversation besides that funny interveniance?" Rinoa asked the pink haired girl on the lavender bed. Ayane just sighed and cleared her throat so she'll be able to continue her story.

Back to the dark Realm...

Kairi was practicing swinging her keyblade and was getting adept at handling it but not as much as Namine was with hers, even though she wasn't practicing wielding it. The red haired girl looked at the way she was holding it and it looked like how Sora always held his keyblade. This meant that she must have been very experienced with her keyblade. Although, Namine was having with a certain someone who wanted to get out of his prison but Namine wouldn't let him. _'No you can't come out yet! Not until the time is right, so shut up, Vincent!'_ Namine said to Vincent mentally, not like she could talk to him physically.

Vincent just laughed from where he was and went back to sleep. Namine couldn't wait to let him out but she jus wanted to slap him across the face so hard for him flirting with her so much because it was just so irritating. The black haired demon the sensed that the enemy was getting closer. _"Um...Namine we should take Kairi and uh get the hell out of here!"_ Vincent yelled all of sudden giving the poor blonde girl a bad headache. "Ow," Namine said with tear drops forming in the corner of her eyes. Namine then opened the portal to a city and grabbed Kairi's arm and Pluto followed out of the portal to building top.

"Uh not to question you Namine but...Where in the hell are we?" Kairi asked the blonde nobody. "Actually, I don't even know where we are right now." The blonde girl said rubbing her head with nervous. Kairi started to yell at her which caused Vincent to laugh hysterically at their fighting when a kunai dashed between the two girls, frightening them extremely. "Oh crap they are already here, Kairi slash this feather hurry!" Namine ordered the red haired girl, who was confused but slashed the white feather with her keyblade anyway.

After the feather was sliced, the pieces of the slashed feather turned to rainbow colored parts. Namine outfit slightly changed, the top part of her dress stayed the same but the bottom changed to a white skirt that was clear colored, and the sandals she was wearing before changed to white high heeled shoes that had silver outlines. Then Kairi saw something amazing. on Namine's back side, what appeared to look like wings were actually keyblades that replaced the rainbow pieces of the feather. "Wow!" Kairi said under her breath shocked at Namine's new look. But the most shocking thing that happened to Namine was the look in her eye which was now more serious looking than Namine previously looked at her.

Kairi sensed something or someone coming toward the two of them and jump down to the next building, landing on her feet perfectly. All of a sudden, three unknown people were running across the building to building. Two of them were in ninja gear, while the last one was wearing a light blue jump suit and she was holding two swords in her hands that were double edged. Kairi was really frightened but Namine came down to assist her and protect her from being hurt. The three strangers saw Kairi and stop when they landed on the ledge of the building.

Namine called out her keyblade, Lunar Eclipse and got into a fighting position. Kairi called out Destiny Embrace and got into her fighting position. One of the strangers took out her weapon which was a sword that is not actually a sword but more like a shooting weapon with a blade attached to it. The woman charged Namine but the blond haired girl took flight and deflected the attack from the black haired girl. Namine was attacking with massive ease while her opponent was struggling to keep up with her movements. Namine was so strong that she threw a truck that she saw on the street at her opponent, who dodged the explosion in a nick of time.

The woman who Namine was fighting was named Momiji and she was really nimble and quick with her weapon but she was having much trouble dodging all of Namine's moves. Also, Namine set her feet back on the building and sent one of her keyblade that helped her fly away telekinetically at Momiji. Momiji dodged the attack with difficulty. Namine grabbed another one of the keyblades and shot it toward the black haired woman. Momiji hit the keyblade back but it didn't hit Namine. This made Namine angrey so she used her telekinesis to send a whole lot more of the keyblades at her enemy.

Soon after the blond haired girl was done Momiji was practically surrounded by the keyblades and then they all charged at the woman. Momiji deflected all them and charged at Namine, who took out a second keyblade that was red and black and had dark feeling to it. "This is getting annoying!" Momiji said as she was fighting Namine, who was staying quiet as she was fighting the black haired woman. "That's it. I'm going to end this charade!" Momiji yelled and then she jumped back away from the blond haired girl, who was looking calmly at the black haired woman. Momiji was charging her attack so that it would finish off the blonde girl and her aura turned into a golden type and she charged up her Ninpo and then charged at Namine.

Namine threw her new keyblade up into the air and pointed downward and as Momiji was about to attack Namine, Ryu came to her rescue when the keyblade hit the ground creating a pool of blood on the ground. Suddenly, something was forming from the pool of blood...or someone because a person was emerging from the pool. As the blood disappeared as a red cape was present but the whole thing came out afterward and it was a man who was clothed in a red cape, black pants, gold metal boots, a monster claw on his hand, and red headband on his forehead. The man also had two guns in his holsters(I forgot the word but this was as much of it as I could remember sorry T-T) and also long black hair that reached his back.

Ryu and Helena got into their fighting position and got off the ledge with Momiji. Kairi suddenly thought of something so she wouldn't look so useless, the red haired girl didn't know if this would work but it's better to test so she won't need to be protected by the mysterious ally. Kairi did a backward flip into the air and summoned her energy as a keyblade wielder and then her outfit turned red and she felt power surge through out her entire body, and also one thing about this transformation shocked Kairi because instead of Destiny Embrace, she was wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivian. When Kairi landed down on the ground, she felt so light but beneath her feet was deep crater crack on the ground. "Huh? This is my first time trying this out but I didn't know I could be this successful." Kairi said to herself out loud.

Namine looked at Kairi and smirked making the red headed girl blush, before putting her hand out(Like she's giving someone the hand if you haven't seen the preview of this dead fantasy episode but not at the opponents only at the right) calling her keyblades back to her with a hand on her hip. Namine walked up to the mysterious individual and looking at him with a smile on her face. "See Vincent? I told you I'd let you out of your prison sooner or later but it would be stupid to let you out nothing to do." Namine said looking at the older man with innocent eyes. "Well, you are looking rather well." Vincent said looking at Namine making the blonde girl hit him in the arm.

Vincent took out his weapon, Cerberus, and shot at the ninja. Ryu took his sword and charged at the man with all of his might. Vincent jumped up into the air and started to shoot the ninja man again and almost got him putting a scratch on the masked man's face. The battle started to intensify going into Vincent's favor. Ryu started to throw bombs that were inplanted with Ninpo energy and when they exploded they blew Vincent away, injuring him. Ryu then did a large blast of energy from his hands and hit Vincent again and also leveling a building.

Namine started toward Momiji and cut a gash in her shoulder making her drop her weapon and fall to the ground but the body disappeared and Momiji charged at the blond haired girl with fervor. Kairi was dealing with her opponent, who was all slashed up on her body. Helena was attacking with high powered moves and finally cut into Kairi's skin. This was a very bad mistake considering Kairi's temper. "My clothes...Yooooooooouuuuuu BIIIIIIIIIIITCHHHHH!" The red headed girl yelled as she sliced and diced at the blond haired girl who took a laser gun from her pocket and shot at Kairi, leaving a patch of smoke in her place and Helena thought she was incinerated into ashes and turned to walk away from the smoky patch only to be surprised as the red headed teenage girl was in the air and came down on the blonde, glowing a red aura. "This is for my clothes, and this is for hurting me!" Kairi said as she attacked the woman with her Oathkeeper and then slashed her arm with Oblivian.

Kairi then disappeared and reappeared behind Helena and then the woman behind her had slash marks all around her and when she fell to the floor, she suddenly exploded into smithereans. "Wow, I never knew that she was actually an android." Kairi said as she looked at the bits of electrified pieces of metal and machinery. Namine was finished with Momiji who was on the ground in a pool of blood motionless. Vincent was still fighting with the masked ninja who was throwing kunais at the man. Vincent suddenly transformed into Chaos shocking both Namine and Kairi both because that meant that Vincent lost control. This was bad. Very, very bad for Ryu because Chaos was going to destroy the masked man into bloody pieces. Namine should know because the last time she let Vincent out and then she was injured by a lot of Nobodies, the black haired man turned into that beast that was there right now and frightened her.

Chaos started to laugh at his opponent. "THIS is what I awake too find! This is mere child's play compared to me!" The evil entity said before zooming directly through the masked man. Ryu was scratched across the stomach and tried to retreat but Chaos wouldn't let him get away. In other words, Ryu was going to die. Chaos sent a firaga blast rtight at the masked man, and it hit dead on burning the man. "Urgh!" Ryu said through his mask in pain. Chaos then blew the man apart by using his combustion method, he literally blew the masked man apart into bloody pieces. Chaos started to laugh like a fricking maniac, all of sudden and the licked the blood of the man he had just killed, and then started to laugh even more at the taste of dark blood. This caused Kairi to cringe and then she started to shiver with fear and felt her legs give wayand she put both of her hands on her ears to block out the sound of that horrid laugh. "Gods it's been so long since I've been out! It's about time I take full control of this body forever! MWAHAHA HAHAHAHA!" Chaos howled with evil laughter, thus making Kairi start to cry.

Suddenly, Namine's mind was made up and she was not going to let that demon live inside **her **Vincent and get away with killing people. _'Wait a minute did I just think **my **Vincent? What's wrong with me? No stopping I've got to save Vincent from this madness.' _Namine said to herself inwardly, before running toward chaos with a fast pace. As soon as she got in front of the laughing maniac, she grabbed his face and pulled him down and kissed the demon deeply. Kairi was like, "Huh? Namine what are you doing kissing that demon he'll try to kill you!" The red headed girl, who had gotten up and wiped the tears off her face, said scared for the blonde girl. Chaos suddenly started to change back into Vincent and the black haired man returned the kiss that Namine was still giving him, making the blonde haired girl open her eyes shockecd that Vincent's tongue was in her mouth and she then slapped him across the face REALLY hard. "I was only returning the favor for rescuing me Named ." Vincent just said sighing as he rubbed the red hand print on his cheek. Namine was blushing and was also very, very pissed with the black haired man. "Shut up! You took advantage of me." The blonde girl said as she grabbed Kairi from her standing spot and they went into a corridor of darkness. Behind the two of them, Pluto(Where was he?) and Vincent walked into the corridor with them. Vincent stopped walking and looked at Namine's behind. "See that Pluto(How did he know the dog's name?)," Vincent said. "I'm going to tap that someday." Vincent lewdly said to the dog, before following the two girls.

Neo:*Looks at Vincent* You ended this saying that.

Vincent: Yep.

Namine: I'm scared for the safety of my virginity as long as that pervert is in the same room with me.

Neox: Hahahahahahhha funniest ending yet you know that right, Neo

Kairi: Hey am I going to bitch in this story like I was in fics with Sora and Riku dating.

Neo: No you're lesbian and you're dating Selphie.

Kairi:*Silently* Yes!

Neo: Finally got done with this chapter oh almost forgot I can't do a poll so peoples in your reviews you should vote if I should keep Hitomi alive or let Tifa kill her.

Hitomi: Honestly, I don't care what happens.

Neo: Hitomi...WHO let in here?

Hitomi: Tifa. Why do you ask me such easy questions.*Reads a yaoi doujinshi about Naruto and Sasuke

Neo: Dammit Tifa i'll kill you sooner you stupid woman.

Hitomi: You shouldn't let your anger take over you that's how I beat Tifa in Dead Fantasy III how else would I be able to use these plethora amount of mother fucking materia and be able to use powerful magic.

Neo: What about your Wing Chun Kung Fu moves you're saying that you didn't rely on those to defeat Tifa Lockhart because before she blinded you, you were the one getting your ass kicked Hitomi but I have a special chapter if they vote to keep you alive. Read and review and vote!


	19. Reon or Leon?

Chapter 18 King Repuna

Neo: THis is after the orgy XIII have been destroyed, this chapter is about The King Repuna taking over our favorite lion cat

Neox: The remaining fight scenes will be starting after a few chapters of Cloud trying to avoid his now dark psychotic boyfriend.

Leon: I'm going to be tooken over by a power hungry asshole demon. How nice...

Neo: You seem a tad angry*Noticing hhis grunts*

Repuna Leon: Yeah soi back off Leon it's my turn too fuck your boyfriend over and over and over.

Cloud:*Hiding behinnd me and Neox really well* Don't let him touch me Leon.

Neo: On to the fic and also you'll have to give two or more reviews to make update from now on to the fic oh almost forgot there is going to be some Leon on LEON action in this chapter.

Cloud: Oh so when I seme you fricking hate it but when it's Leon on himself somehow you'll fricking read it like that.

Neo: Yep.

Disclaimer: I'm only owner of the video games so don't get confused on who's the owner kingdom hearts kay kids.

Everybody was celebrating at Radiant Garden. Sora was having fun but his boyfriend Riku, was talking to Leon about something very important. "So how do you know it's Sora's birthday anyway." Riku questioned the brunette, who had stupidly said the date of Sora's birth in his and Riku's current conversation. "Oh...I uh...Woah look at the time gotta go!" Leon said before running away from the silver haired teen. Suddenly, Neo and Keo came in the house cut up all over. "Short cut...Sephiroth...Long sword,  
>" Neo said breathing heavily and Yuffie brought some water to her cut up boyfriend.<p>

Keo was silent as Tifa fixed him up. Sora was shocked that the two princes of the garden went up against the strongest person in existence and miraculously survived. "Suffice to say, we showed that medieval bitch how we did things in my home town." Neo said smirking at his victory against the one winged angel. Leon was staring at Cloud while pointing at the prince. "Alright back to the PARTEY!" Neo said pumping his fist up and down enthusiastically. The party had alcohol and martinis(I always wanted to write that martini garlada anyone) so most of the people there at the party were drunk as hell but mostly the one with lowest alcohol tolerance were Sora and Cloud. They were so drunk that they made out with each other(Incest!) until Riku and Leon pulled them away from each other.

Riku carried his "princess" away from the house to their house in Radiant Garden(meaning that they live their now) and Sora was saying weird stuff like "No I want my mommy, not Riku!" This was kind of making Riku a bit angry, scratch that, A lot of anger was showing from the sentence. "You know what Sora-Chan? I'm going to give you a punishment for acting so lewd like that and I'm going to make sure you like it!" Riku growled at his now frightened boyfriend, who had droplets forming in his eyes but Riku was not going to fall for that trick anymore. "Don't even think of using those eyes on me now, Sora." Riku said smirking before he kissed his boyfriend fully on the lips.

Leon was walking along a sidewalk when he felt a dark presence and took out his Gunblade. "My, my what a fine body, and the darkness that permiates within it." A demonic voice said that chilled Leon's entire being so much that it felt like he had frostbite. A demon like creature zoomed out and swirled in a circle and started to cut him up but missed all the vital arteries. "AAAGH!" Leon screamed as he fell on his knees from the pain the only thing keeping him standing was his gunblade. "Ack!" The brunette yelled as the demon cut a huge gash in his back, making him see more blood spill from his body.

"What- what the fucking hell are you!" Leon shouted at the dino like, pitch black large creature that was looking at him with grey eyes. "I am the King of Repuna, puny man and you have the largest amount of darkness hidden in your body and also your soul." The Repuna said telepathicly to the brunette who was still trying to catch his breath from the amount of blood he's lost. "Th-there's no way. I don't have any d-darkness in me or my soul." Leon said before rising up to get the dark creature, he thought was crazy but then the pitch black mouth the creature had opened and dark laughter came out of it. This caused Leon to get angry. "Yes! There it is! The darkness that you have in your body. It radiates through when you are in rage! You are the perfect host for me!" The creature stated turning into dark mist and going into Leon, who was screaming as the mist came in every section of his body.

Deep in Leon's Soul...

Leon opened his eyes only to see another person who looked exactly like him and he was shocked but what shocked him most was when the clone came up to him and kissed him square on the lips(Yep Leon on leon I bet no one has ever read a story like this in there lives). Leon started to struggle and quickly got out of the sexual hold that the evil clone had him in. "What the hell!" Leon said surprised as he realized that this clone of him was the demon he saw out in the alley. "I have to say this body will be a good way to make your boyfriend reproduce many offspring like your first child." The Repuna Leon said admiring the body that he can now control. Leon was surprised that he knew about Sora being his and Cloud's child but was more surprised about what he said before that.

"Wait, you mean you're going to use my Cloud as dumpster for your dirty little eggs just so he'll become pregnant." Leon growled at the look a like, who was just looking at him with his arms crossed looking at the muscles on the body making Leon a bit embarrassed because the way the demon was admiring his body was a bit or rather a lot of perversion was involved with the looking. "W-will you stop looking at my body like that you perverted demon." The brunette said with a blush on his face that got even deeper when the repuna smirked._ 'That's what I look like smirking.'_ Leon thought to himself but the Repuna was able to read minds so he was going to respond. "Yes, mortal. I'm surprised that you haven't seen yourself smirk before. Oh and since we are going to have to share a body, I'll give myself a name. Hmmm, how about Reon. Yes, I'll use that as my name. Just to let you know, I'm not like the rest of the Repuna because I'm an ex-member of the party." Reon said cooingly to Leon. Leon just felt like hitting the Repuna in the face.

"Oh and about your first comment. No! Why would the king of all Repuna use someone that would be harsh but I have a challenge to announce to you." The clone of Leon said putting one hand on his hip to make a gesture that he was being serious. "If yu can suppress me from sleeping with your boyfriend, then I'll leave you alone. Well, not permanently since I can't diffuse with you, so you'll have to deal with me afterward." Reon said with a chuckle in his voice, also he had a lewd tone of his voice as he went over to the brunette and whispered something else in Leon's ear. "I'll make sure to use every bit of my power to make sure I sleep with Cloud." Reon whispered in the brunette's ear and breathed hot breath in Leon's ear making him shiver again.

And before Leon knew it everything suddenly and then he saw red and woke up from the darkness. Leon looked around his surroundings and was really relieved when he heard a playful laughter in his head and was really bummed out that the creature was real. "Oh and just one other thing. I'll temper the darkness in you in case you want more power!" Reon said from inside Leon's head. "I DON'T NEED DARK POWERS!" Leon yelled at Reon who put two fingers in his ears because of how loud the brunette was, and the Repuna even whimpered because he felt like he went deaf. "I beg to differ. Some beings from my species have taken over human bodies, like Yuffie's little friend Ayane, who she saved after destroying the Repuna which was the source of the darkness that flowed through her heart. But that was one of thhe weakest ones of the Repuna species. Even though Yuffie defeated Ayane and destroyed the darkness that was flowing inside her, it still took a lot of energy to do it." Reon explained smirking, though Leon couldn't see it this time disappointing the Repuna clone of the brunette because he liked seeing Leon blush. Leon got up off the ground and noticed that his injuries were healed and the scratches on his skin and clothes weren't even there anymore. _'Looks like I'll have to thank king Reon now that he's healed my wounds. I'm gonna hate this!' _Leon thought to himself and Reon chuckled at Leon's thought.

In the morning...

Cloud was noticing that Leon was becoming really distant toward him. "Hm. Something's up." Cloud said out loud as he made breakfast for the commitee. Leon was trying not to get close to Cloud because Reon might try to rape him right there in public. "Aww. This sucks I want to be with Cloud." The brunette said with sigh since he was so bored and not to mention he was fucking horny as fucking hell. It was really hard to just stay away from Cloud because the spiky blonde was always sneaking up on him all of a sudden. Leon wasn't going to let this stupid Repuna win this challenge no matter what.

Riku and Sora were both walking together to Merlin's house so Sora can apologize to Cloud for the whole kissing thing. "Hey, Cloud um sorry about last night. It's not that you aren't a good kisser or anything, it's just that...Well...I'm already dating Riku." Sora tried to explain, but it made Cloud blush at the memory. "No! I'm not saying I didn't like it! But well Riku just wants me to apologize because I'm the one who started to kiss you." The spiky brunette said to the flustered older man. "Well, Sora there's something I've got to tell you. What would you say if we were both related?" Cloud asked the spiky brunette, who looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean by related? Are we actually brothers or something? Because if we are, it is so wrong that we made out with each other." Sora said flailing around his arms in the air. Cloud sighed and told Sora what happened before he was born and the truth about him and Leon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're telling us that you are Sora's birth mother, but you're a guy!" Riku said surpised to the spiky blonde, who just blushed and nodded at the silver haired teen. "Well, I think that explains the super strength, speed, and endurance Sora has in his body." Riku said kissing his boyfriend, who was still frozen in place. Sora was starting to stutter words. "Y-you...an-and L-le-leon are my par-parents." The spiky brunette finished stuttering and stood straight, and smiled before fainting. "Some how...I knew this might have happen. I should listen to what I say to children from now on." Cloud said before carrying the passed out spiky brunette on his back to his bed.

Neo: Not only are we going into the main main storyline we got finished with the main storyline.

Neox: Where's me, Axel, and Roxas you said we are main characters in this storyline also.

Leon: Reon. That's the best you could come up with!

Neo: Hey that's your romanji name and sorry for onl including kissing for the Leon/Leon action because I'm not good at writing Uke!Leon.

Leon: Damn Straight!

Roxas: Are we going to appear in the next chapter?

Neo: yepperuni!

Cloud: I can be seme?*I tell him to get over it*

Leon: So why is the king Repuna suddenly acting like a neutral guy instead of a bad guy.

Neo: No spoilers...yet.

Leon: Okay.

Neo: Read and review remember two reviews to make me update from now on.


	20. Axel? Roxas? Neox!

Chapter 19 Axel? Roxas? Neox!

Neo: long time no see everyone!

Neox: We have finally killed all nine of the viruses who tried to rape and corrupt our precious computer! Now we can get back to writing chapter 20 of our story and we will be updating fast!

Neo: Oh before I forget I have now decided that Reon will be one of KH OCs from now on. So now that will make things easier on me with Reon, who is going to be dating Neox in the story I requested, Forever Okay? By my friend Psychotic Kitty Emma!

Leon: What took you so long to get back online?

Neo: Viruses. NINE viruses. Anyway, on to the fic. So read it my slaves! Er- I mean friends.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts never did and I never will-Sobs-  
><strong>

Cloud was watching his son, who had fallen into a coma from learning that Leon and Cloud are his parents. The fact that Sora would faint when Cloud told him the truth was so like him. It really shocked Leon though, because he apparently wanted to discuss this with Sora when everything had settled down but Cloud had forgotten that conversation with his boyfriend.

"Okay, let me get this straight...YOU TOLD SORA THE TRUTH WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" Leon yelled through the phone at the blonde who almost lost his hearing from the yelling. While this little spat was going on, else where there were three hooded figures walking toward Radiant Garden. The smallest of them took off their hood only to reveal a young blond teen with blond hair that was spiked to the right, he also had crystal blue eyes that held innocence in both of them. Roxas then looked at the other two hooded figures and groaned in annoyance and boredom. "Are we there yet?" The blond asked the two hooded figures. "We're almost there Roxas, god do you have to ask that same question every fifteen minutes!" Neox answered after taking off his hood, getting frustrated with Roxas' constant questioning.

Roxas had come down with amnesia awhile ago, so they needed to get his memory back not so Roxas could defend himself, but so Roxas could stop asking disturbing questions that he forgotten. The tallest of three took off his hood to reveal spiky red hair, and two upside down teardrops on his face. "Roxy, please stop asking Neox questions until we get to our destination. 'Kay?" The red headed man, known as Axel, said to the blond who was confused for a second then raised his hand. "Yes, Roxy?" Axel said smiling at the blond teen who wanted to say something. "Who's Roxy?" Roxas asked making Neox and Axel both face fault at Roxas' stupidity.

Back to Radiant Garden...

Leon was getting a massive headache because a certain Repuna kept bugging him and begging him to let him have sex with his boyfriend. _'Pleeeeeeeeeaaassse can I have sex with Cloud?' _Reon asked Leon from inside his head which was the cause of the headaches he was receiving. "For the last fucking time, NO!" The brunette said out loud in anger and frustration. _'Can I have sex with you then?' _Reon asked calmly, making Leon stop and thinking of the question. "Why the hell did you ask me that?" Leon asked his dark clone, lightly blushing at the question. The ex-King Repuna became very silent, much to Leon's relief.

Leon was sneaking back in his room hoping Cloud wasn't awake. "Where have you been?" Leon turned his head to see Cloud sitting in his chair with his feet crossed. "Well?" Cloud asked calmly at the brunette. Leon was really scared right now but Reon was a drooling mess when he saw Cloud for his first time. You do not want to know what was going on inside Reon's mind right now because since Leon is apart of Reon, his thoughts go to Leon telepathically. Leon was trying to find the right words to say in this because the wrong thing can screw this up(Like how a dropped call can really fuck up a message). "Uhhhh...I was uh at the store getting some drinks." The brunette said using the new power he gained from the King Repuna and conjuring two smoothies.

"Here you go. I got you one too, my love." Leon said sweetly handing his spiky blond boyfriend. Cloud blushed in embarrassment at himself for treating Leon like cheater. "T-thanks Squall!" The spiky blonde said making the brunette become really flustered at the comment and because Cloud used his real name. Leon was going to owe Reon for this because he would've been stuck trying to come up with an explanation for where he was. The brunette was drinking down his smoothie when Reon just decided to wake up. _'I am so~ fucking bored!'_ Reon said inside of Leon, who was really agitated at the former King Repuna's voice and appearance. Leon was thinking of killing himself just to rid himself of the stupid creature.

Neo decided to take a walk when he saw a familiar face. Three familiar faces. "Holy crap! Neox! How in the hell are standing here in flesh?" Neo asked hugging his nobody in excitement. "What are we, chopped liver?" Axel said when Neo just ignored him and Roxas. "You're guess on how we became whole is as good as mine? Anyway, we need your help because well...Roxas lost his memory." The Nobody said with sadness in his voice. Neo looked at the blonde, who was looking like he had no idea where he was, and started to try and think of something that might help. Hell, he was stuck. Unknown to the others, the rest of Repuna were planning a full frontal attack on Radiant Garden.

"Okay, first off how did Roxas lose his memory anyway?" The black haired teen asked the three curiously.

Neo: We're gonna end it right here because i'm going through major writers block.

Leon: You guys are lazy.

Neox: It will get longer don't worry readers. Read and review


	21. Reon's power

Chapter 20 Reon's Power

Neo: It's hard to come up with ideas for future chapters but this will be the fight chapter between Sephiroth and **Leon**. Yep, you heard me folks not Cloud. I bet some of you guys might of dreamed of this battle. Also Cloud has to face a familiar face also? Oh he goes by the name Zack Fair!

Neox: Yeah but they thought of Leon losing the battle mostly. Which I don't condone.

Leon: But you guys are still having problems writing aren't you?

Neo: Yeah but we need to keep the readers interested in this story. I don't want to be forgotten again.

Neox: Yeah cause that was complete misery for us! On to the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sorry if you want me too!

"Darn it all! They got Ayane back on the good side!" Hitomi yelled punching a hole in a mountain in rage. She couldn't believe that the weakest of the committee was able to defeat Ayane like that, and not be at least severely injured. It was goddamn disgrace! Hitomi was really angry! She was about to punch the wall again until a voice stopped her from doing so.

"Hitomi!" A silver haired man yelled from across the room holding a very long sword called Masamune(A Long ass sword for that matter I wouldn't like to be stabbed with that thing.) The man had a masculine look to him and an angel like wing on his back. This man was Sephiroth. Hitomi became relieved as it was only her ally.

"Hey Seph. What do you want?" The orange haired woman asked the master swordsman in curiosity because Sephiroth wasn't an open man, he was more of the loner type.

"I want you to tell me where Zack Fair's grave is..." Sephiroth said in a weird manner. The black belt karate fighter gasped because Sephiroth couldn't be planning to resurrect Zack from his grave, could he?

Back at Radiant Garden...

"Alright we're not sure how he lost his memory but maybe if we get him to Sora, maybe his memory will return." Axel said holding Roxas' hand because the gold blond was looking around and was trying to go wander, but the Pyromaniac held his hand tighter.

"You guys have the most baddest timing ever because Sora just fell into a coma," Neo said making the three of them sulk in defeat. Neox was getting sick of his cloak so he morphed into his alternate attire. Neox now was wearing a black choker on his neck, a black shirt that had a microphone in a pink circle on it, black pants that were tight, and black tennis shoes. Axel was then wearing red choker, a red long sleeved shirt that had a heart in the middle of it, jeans that were tight, and black shoes. Roxas was shocked when he looked down too see what he was wearing. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, a blue choker on his neck, but was shocking was that he was wearing a blue mini skirt, which made Neo kinda laugh. The blond tried to hide anything that was showing by pulling on the end of the skirt.

"Okay, Sorry Roxy I'll change it, don't worry." Neox said in advance before changing the skirt to black pants that were like the ones he wore in the virtual Twilight Town. Axel couldn't help but blush when he remembered what he did to his angel in that virtual town. Neox turned around and saw that the spiky red head was blushing for some reason. The black haired teen then remembered that Roxas was glowing(You know what this means...It's the thing that states that you are not a virgin anymore). He then put two and two together and stared at Axel with a look of shock.

Leon and Cloud came out of their house and were staring at the four of them. Roxas looked at at Leon and screamed and hid behind Axel with a scared look on his face.

"Who the heck are you three?" Leon asked in confusion because the three of them were weird looking.

"I'm Axel got-" Axel didn't finish his sentence before Neox interrupted.

"Say Got it memorized and you're dead. Oh, I'm Neox Nexo Paradox!" Neox threatened then introduced himself to the two. Roxas was still hiding behind Axel in fear but still said his name.

"Roxas." Leon and Cloud were wondering where the voice came from and were startled when a blond teen peaked from behind the red head's back. What was shocking the most was that Roxas looked almost exactly like Cloud. Leon was still staring at Roxas when Rinoa came running towards them in a hurry, and was out of breath.

"Sora...Awake!" The black brown haired woman said exhausted. Rinoa was trying to catch her breath because it was really hard to run in high heels. Yes, she was stupid enough to fricking wear high heels of all foot wear for girls. Leon was looking at her with a hand on his head because Rinoa always did this kinda thing.

Reon was looking at the course of events that were happening with a grin on his face. Suddenly, he sensed an evil presence in the area and he alerted Leon before a long sword came swinging across him almost cutting his arm off. When the brunette turned around he was shocked at who through the sword at him, cause it was Sephiroth. Neo, Axel, Neox, and Roxas went to hide with Rinoa while Leon and Cloud took out there weapons. Neox was watching with admiration in his eyes which just disgusted his own somebody, knowing that his nobody liked Sephiroth.

"What the hell are you doing here Sephiroth!" The spiky blonde said holding his fusion sword in his hands. Sephiroth just stared at him with no facial expression on his face which was starting to anger the blonde to extreme levels. "Say something!" The blonde shouted at the silver haired man, who just smirked at the blonde's anger and then out of nowhere a black haired man, the same age as Cloud, stood beside Sephiroth and smirked when he looked at Cloud.

"Z-Zack!" Cloud said startled by the black haired mans appearance. Zack Fair was supposed to be dead. Ever since Cloud was stuck in the underworld, Zack was his first real friend until he turned fifteen, and was informed that Zack had died. Zack was chuckling when he looked at Cloud, and this in turn made Leon very angry because well the blonde was theirs...wait why'd he say theirs? _'Because you're talking about me man!'_ Reon said to him making the brunette mentally punch him. Reon sensed an extreme amount of darkness in both Zack and Sephiroth.

"Hi Cloud long time no see! I've really missed you best friend!" Zack said with a smile on his face, making Sephiroth remember the black haired man's innocence. Though Zack was still innocent, he was still being controlled by darkness. Zack pulled out his sword and clashed with Cloud, who was shocked by how much power Zack had gained, and then he got pushed back by the power that Zack had used and landed on his feet.

"Cloud!" Leon had shouted at shock and without turning around deflected the Masamune with his Gunblade, and growled at Sephiroth, who was surprised that Leon was able to know when he was about to attack. Leon growled in feral manner and actually pushed Sephiroth back and cut him across his chest which was pretty powerful blow. Sephiroth smirked at the brunette, who was still staring at the silver haired man with angry blue grey eyes that were slowly becoming a different type of color, red silver. Leon then jumped and impaled his Gunblade in the and that caused an earthquake. This caused Zack to stagger, so he jumped on to higher ground.

"This time it's my turn to play!" Reon said in control of Leon's body. Suddenly, his Gunblade turned into a better version of itself called Lionheart. Leon started to charge at Sephiroth with amazing speed. Cloud was really shocked on the power that Leon just released because Leon couldn't be that powerful to cut Sephiroth uninjured.

Cloud only watched as Leon matched the speed of Sephiroth. Zack was really scared trying to back away from the brunette, who was just exuding with power.

Neo: There if there is any spacing problems it's because stupid Doc Manager wants to start having problems in the sight.

Neox: Yeah I hate this too now we're going to have to write these chapters on Microsoft word document just because Fanfiction wants to start having these stupid ass problems.

Leon: Well maybe you deserve this.

Neo: Shut up Leon! Read and review!


	22. The discovery of Azrem and Pierre

Chapter 22 the discovery of the man named Pierre! And the evil Yet Caring Man, Azrem!

Neo: Hello, Readers Thanks to the generosity of Windstorm I have two new good guys but one of them can turn into a bad guy temporarily, and Neo, My OC will be the one to find Pierre in a horrifying situation while Leon and Cloud are still fighting Sephiroth and Zack. Its gonna actually real cute once Azrem appears in his caring form.

Neox: Thanks again Windstorm and the list of moves that both Azrem and Pierre can do they are going to be helpful in this chapter because instead of opening with the fight we're going to opening up with our uke OC from Windstorm.

Leon: You don't like me anymore?

Cloud: Or me?

Neo: Cloud do you know I'd like to smack that ass right now because true fact, It's an ass to kill for.

Cloud: What?

Neo: Enough of your witty stupidity aren't you gonna at least thank for bringing back Zackary Fair!

Cloud: You made him evil you bastard!

Neo: Blasphemy you speak because he's evil he can be purified especially now that Pierre's on the side of good!

Cloud: Why revive him in the first place?

Leon: I want to know that too!

Neox: Run Neo before they find out that you made Cloud cheat on Leon for awhile in the underworld with Zack*Gasps* Did I say that out loud? Sorry Neo.

Cloud: I'm gonna kill you!

Leon: I want to do that to him first!

Neo: Bye oh here's the disclaimer! *Runs away in fear*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts do you think we would have fanfiction for Kingdom hearts if I were the creator of KH and KHII because there would already be yaoi such as Cleon(Leon Seme of course), Akuroku, and Riso. Lets not forget Zemyx, Terven, and other yaoi parings you fans like!  
><strong>

A long pale golden blond haired man, about 23, was running away from a dark man, who was a brunette and he appeared to be several years older than the blond. Then Neo saw this and followed the both of them. "Azrem snap out of it! The darkness is controlling you!"

"Shut your mouth you Stupid Light Elemental!" The dark aura man said in anger and...lust? Neo then snuck up behind the tall man and then started to use a hand signs and used a Genjutsu to distract the dark man and grabbed the blond haired man, who was more than surprised that a kid saved his life.

"W-who the heck are you?" The man asked the black haired teen as they were running before the illusion would be broken soon since the dark aura of the man known as Azrem was starting to grow and he was starting to hit with a weird edged like sword that also radiated with a dark aura. Neo spread out his light filled Angel wings and flew out with the pale blond haired man in his arms.

As soon as they both were away from danger, Neo let go of the tall blond, who landed perfectly on his feet, and retracted his wings back into his body and looked at the pale golden blond haired man in confusion.

"Okay name's! Who are you? And who the fuck was that attacking you?" Neo asked the man who was brushing the dust off of his body.

"Me, well my name is Pierre and the one who was attacking me was my protector Azrem." The blonde said in a shy tone and looked at the ground too nervous to even look at the teenager who saved his life from absolute destruction.

"Well um Pierre, my name is Neo Nekuyara, I'm the prince of this place if you didn't know, and the reason I'm saying that is because you look like an enigma and also because you're not so familiar too me let me show you to the committee!" The tan skinned teen said holding Pierre's hand and practically dragging him to the committee's hideout.

Back To the battle...

Zack was trying to rescue Sephiroth from Leon's full frontal assault. Cloud was getting really annoyed because shouldn't he be fighting Sephiroth? Yeah he should but noooooo Leon had to just kill the natural order of things. Ah well at least he can fight his best friend from the underworld, and somehow that's not satisfying enough.

Cloud charged at his best friend, who was pushed back by Leon with ease and this shocked Sephiroth to extreme intervals because The Leon he knew was never this powerful. Sephiroth decided to use the Octaslash move which was to fast for Leon to see coming but unbeknownst to Sephiroth he wasn't fighting Leon, he was fighting Reon instead!

Reon dodged half of the slashes but the other four got him full force. He came out of the damage all scratched up and bleeding from many vital points on his body. Cloud was distracted enough for Zack to counterattack and knock him to the ground.

Reon got off his feet but he was doing something really insane, he was laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! What a NICE attack! I almost thought I was gonna die from that attack but I guess I'm stronger than I thought I was huh, Cloud?" Reon said smirking at the spiky blond haired man, who was freaked out by what he was doing in a situation like this. Hell, this even freaked out Sephiroth, who had put a lot of power in that Octaslash attack enough to tire anyone else out from the energy in all eight strikes. So, the mere fact Leon was alive led to two conclusions; One, Sephiroth was becoming weaker or Two, The person he was fighting isn't entirely Leon.

Sephiroth then put two and two together and discovered he was fighting the king of all Repuna, who was the traitor of Repuna clan actually. The inner darkness in Sephiroth was growling at the embodiment of darkness inside of Leon's body.

Meanwhile at the committee...

Ayane was showing Pierre around but the blond kept looking down in a shy manner because they learned that Pierre wasn't much of a talker but he did love sweets as seen as when Tifa made cookies and Pierre went all cookie monster on the poor cooked circles of dough. Despite this it was really funny to watch the blonde act all gaga over the cookies.

Pierre even had a stash of cake in his backpack that he was carrying with his sword that was called a Sabre, which he said was really important to him as it was his only means of protection among other things. Neo even learned that Azrem was actually Pierre's lover too. Well, he did apologize because Pierre was really sure that he can purify the dark man.

"I am actually not known much in this plane." Pierre had said to Aerith while trying to get comfy in the bed he was given. Aerith was just coming in to ask where Pierre had come from, but she didn't expect to here this confusing sentence(Well that's not all he has to say, thanks for all the information again, Windstorm).

"I-I don't actually understand, Pierre. What do you mean, "Not known much in this plane" actually?" The auburn haired woman said in confusion of Pierre's awkward statement. Aerith was sitting on Pierre's bed, when Rinoa came in the room obviously eavesdropping on the conversation just to relinquish her boredom.

"I mean People don't know me here because I'm a Light Wind Elemental and because I am only known and** feared** in the spiritual plane." Pierre said in a very serious voice and Rinoa was confused at what he just, but Aerith quickly understood exactly what the pale blond haired man had said and this made her gasp because she herself wasn't entirely human because she was an Ancient( forgot to add this in the earlier chapters because I wasn't in such a slope back then so don't question my methods of adding this fact of information in my stories). The auburn haired woman had only told a few of her friends her secret of the Cetra, the group of special people who can actually talk to the Earth.

"I see so you can see the spiritual plane, meaning you're Clairvoyant. So tell us why you came here then and could you tell us more about yourself, please?" Aerith said in her soothing voice that was so sweet too Pierre, and this helped him lighten up at least.

"Well...I'M an elemental of the light and wind, though I'm dating a dark Earth elemental, I just **LOOOOOOOOOOVE** strong men, I am always eating sweets because I like them so much, I like to wear bright colors and speaking of which do you guys have anything bright I a switch into by any chance because this clothing I'm wearing isn't exactly bright so any bright colored pants or shirts?" The blond haired man said ecstatically. Pierre was finally being happy fort once and this put a smile on Aerith's young face.

"Sure, there in the left drawer right there," Rinoa(Has she even gotten any attention from Aerith in these past couple chapters I mean it's ridiculous how they are a couple and they don't spend time with each other anymore) had said to Pierre in which making him giggle and go to the drawer in excitement. Rinoa was giggling at the excited long blond haired man's simple reaction of knowing that there were bright colored **boy** clothes, which is weird because they just bought them and they were going to mix them with Cloud's clothing on Prank day, it would be funny to see Cloud's face on that day when he finds out that they all were involved in turning them pink! Ha ha.

Back to the battlefield(I know boring I'll find a way to spice it up don't worry gents or I'll just end it right here...Sykes or maybe not! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!)

Reon was waiting for Sephiroth to make a move but the silver haired man put away his sword and put his feet back on the ground and Zack disappeared right by his side.

"We concede but don't worry we'll be back and we'll be stronger than you...Ex King!" Sephiroth said before disappearing in a blip of feathers and for some reason he accidentally left Zack behind which was kind weird because Zack started to whimper like a lost dog.

"Come on Fair! Stop whimpering and come on!" The silver haired man said really annoyed at the black haired man behavior.

"Sephy came back for me!" Zack said really loud and actually hugged the silver haired Masamune wielder with full happiness like they were lovers or something and for some awkward reason Sephiroth dealt with it. Neox was watching the whole scene with jealousy deep in his eyes, but everyone was staring at him because for some awkward reason he was growling audibly and it was scaring Roxas extremely.

"What's everyone staring at? Haven't you heard a person growl in surprising jealousy before! God!" The light skinned teenager yelled in annoyance. Axel was trying to hold in his laughter and this made Neox back hand slap him.

"Anyway, farewell I will destroy you all soon later!" Sephiroth said with Zack clinging to him for dear life.

Cloud was just confused at what happened.

Neo: Yes we'll be ending like that don't judge me I am still in hiding because Neox spout that idiotic fact of the love triangle between Leon, Cloud, and Zack when for a fricking fact they are still with different pairings.

Neox: Let me say sorry for saying it oh and I'm dating Reon not Sephiroth. Leon is Cloud's Seme while Sephiroth is Zack's Seme in our retrospect because we are picky of our pairings.

Neo: Right because we are awesome like that that we are starring in other author's stories because we are so awesome. But you don't have to think that about us.

Neox: We were listening to Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson so don't flame us for saying that about ourselves we are just cocky tonight because I think the Writer's Block is fading away or we are just super psycho peppy. Oh now we have to listen to Super Psycho Love now Neo because I am thinking of listening to that awesome song right now!

Neo: Yes my best friend now read and review my slaves-Er I mean friends because you helped me through this horrible writer's block and I wanted you to have a good yet funny chapter. So Read and review my best friends.


	23. The undeniable truth!

Chapter 23 the undeniable Truth! Hidden source of dark power?

Neo: Yep another fight chapter. I bet you're all getting annoyed with these chapters but this one's featuring Aerith gaining a fighting power for once! And Reon going to get his own his body! Also

Neox: Not only that but do you know why Riku looks so much like Sephiroth then you're going to read and find out!

Riku: What are you going to do?

Neo: Oh nothing much perfect*Gets my mouth by Neox*

Neox: Just read and find out! You'll be shocked at what Riku is actually revealed to be because he never told Sora about it at all!

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

Somewhere deep in Darkness...

Sephiroth was mad, hell he was livid because of the fact that the Ex-King of Repuna was residing inside of Leon. That meant that he gave Leon that perfect power boost, and now Sephiroth will never be able to fight him on his own without sustaining at least fatal wound.

"This is fucking impossible! Why is the King of all the Repuna on their side? It makes no fucking sense!" Sephiroth had said slicing a chair into many fricking pieces because he was really mad, scratch that he was fricking pissed! It takes a lot of effort to make Sephiroth show any sort of feeling, but this did it. The silver haired man was really taking this sudden event hard!

"Grr...Got to calm down Sephiroth," The Masamune wielder said rubbing his head. "Hm let's see how my clones are doing, the three of them should help are cause to destroy Radiant Garden, but there would be four if my perfect clone son didn't run away. He was the finest of all of them, and not only that but he was the perfect son of mine." Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I should pay him a little visit...Hahaha!" Sephiroth laughed evilly before disappearing in black feathers to "Visit" his "son."

Back In Radiant Garden...

Aerith was in her bed holding her stomach. The auburn haired woman wasn't feeling very well, so Rinoa told her she best head on to bed. Aerith got up and walked downstairs to see the group. Pierre was healing Leon and Cloud's wounds...Well mostly Cloud's because as he was healing Leon, somehow the wounds that were on him were already partially healed. _'Let's see what spirit is living inside him.' _Pierre thought to himself, using his clairvoyant eyes to see what resided inside of Leon. The long haired blond saw an exact replica of the brunette but he was taller, Kind of evil, and had silver red eyes.

"Leon um...Can I see you outside for a chat." Pierre said calmly, getting up and walking outside with the scar faced brunette.

Leon came outside and looked at the blond with confusion on his face because he was wondering what the new guy wanted to talk about. Pierre was trying to tell Leon in a way he could understand what he can do.

"Um...do you know that there is a someone residing inside your body, right?" The long-haired blond asked him shyly. Leon is shocked at the sudden question, and so was Reon, who was blowing a casket inside of Leon's head right now._'How the hell does he fucking know about me! No one can see!'_ Reon was yelling in shock and a bit of fear because the blond was looking right at him.

"Let me help both of you out. You could be rid of him, while he gets his own body!" Pierre said with a smile on his face.

"Wait...What!" Both of them said in shock.

"Let's see, hope I'm not rusty but here goes...Oh! You might want to brace yourself Leon, this might kinda hurt a bit!" Pierre warned them before doing some stretches before starting.

"What?" Leon said in confusion.

"Holy Crusher!" The long-haired blond shouted before punching a white hole in Leon. Reon was then punched by a giant white hand, while inside of Leon and screamed. In a blind flashing white light, Reon is punched right outside of Leon, and both of them are knocked back. Pierre then gasped out of shock, and started rubbing the back feeling stupid for using too much force and power in his attack.

"Son of a bitch! That mother fucking hurt!" Leon cursed while getting off the concrete ground, and rubbed his head. The brunette was shocked to see Reon on the ground in the same clothing as him, but they were all dirty and he looked beat up probably because the punch that Pierre did.

"Ow! Why the hell did you hit me so hard, Jack Ass!" Reon said getting up off the ground and growling at the blond, who was still rubbing his head in a nervous way.

"Sorry! Don't Know my own strength, I guess?" Pierre said while going back inside the house so he can get the gang outside so he greet them to Reon, and also escape a really painful beating from the brunette because Reon was steaming mad at him and he didn't want to be beaten up. As soon as everyone came outside they were all shocked and surprised because they thought they were seeing double.

"Everyone, this is Reon um?" Pierre was stuck, so he gestured his head to Leon his face saying, "Come up with a convincing lie but don't tell them the truth about him." So Leon took action.

"Leonhart. Reon Leonhart, My younger twin brother." The brunette said with a small smile on his face. Reon is confused but then just left it there and played along with the lie because it was better than telling them that he was the king of the Repuna. The twin brunette just smirked and just walked past them until he was in front of Cloud. He then bent his head down and kissed the spiky blond-haired man full on the lips, making him shocked. Cloud was blushing because Reon was still kissing him. When Reon parted with Cloud there was a string of saliva between their lips and when it broke, Reon whispered something in Cloud's ear.

"There will be more than that I'll give you." The twin clone said before Leon started dragging Reon by the ear inside the house. While everyone got in the house Aerith burped in front of them and suddenly disappeared in a flurry of white orbs, and this shocked Pierre because that meant that Aerith is one of the angels that were blessed with many abilities. Aerith is now a Whitelighter(If you seen Charmed then you all can tell that was bound to happen I mean she's a healer and Whitelighters heal people). Aerith then reappeared in flurry orbs again but was woozy.

"Boy that was a rush...Hey I feel better now!" The auburn haired girl had said in a dazed expression. Aerith then pointed to her room, so they can help her there when suddenly an electric beam hit her room door destroying it. Aerith then was shocked at the new power she had suddenly acquired. Aerith then fainted at the discovery that she was now an entirely different being.

"Guys where are Sora and Riku?" Axel asked in very confused tone because the two of them weren't anywhere in the house so they were not there.

"Oh they went to the shopping mart to buy some food supplies!" Rinoa said to the red-headed man.

Meanwhile at the Shopping mart...

Riku was holding a lot of bags with ease while Sora was picking out more from the stands. The Shopping mart of Radiant Garden was filled with stands the street that made it easier for people to get groceries. He had his long silver hair in a pony tail so it won't get in the way(This making him look more hotter than before, hell it was sexy new look!). Riku was really hating his long silver hair because it was getting so long that it might be a liability when he has to fight, so he contemplated on getting his hair cut(Kingdom Hearts 3!).

"Wow Riku there are so much types of foods here! I never knew that Radiant Garden had Shopping mart on the opposite side of the Marketplace!" The spiky haired teen said grabbing more food and stuffing it in the bag. Riku didn't mind the least even though the bag was feeling like a ton. Riku just smiled at his hyperactive boyfriend, who was paying and grabbing more food than they would need.

"Ooh! Cake mix! Brownies! Cupcakes! I want it all!" Sora said in a hyperactive voice that could rival, hell maybe surpass Yuffie's and that was a scary thought to Riku because when he met the little black-haired girl she was so loud and hyper. He'll never say this to Sora but he was kinda, a little, well really scared of the ninja.

Riku was feeling worried for some reason. He didn't know why he felt so worried that something was going to happen. Suddenly, out of nowhere a long sword came spinning at them. The sword destroyed a market stand and almost killed the stand owner. Riku turned around to only come face to face with a long silver-haired man. Riku dropped the giant bag of groceries somewhere safe so after the threat his boyfriend won't get mad at him for letting his so-called "Precious sweets" be destroyed.

"Hello, Riku how have you been." Sephiroth said to younger silver haired teen. Sora was confused. How did Riku know Sephiroth? They've just met this moment so how in the world do they already know each other. Riku was mad about seeing Sephiroth. The older silver haired man noticed the spiky brunette and grinned evilly in amusement, and this action surprised Riku to make him stand in front of Sora to protect him.

"I see...So you're dating the little dainty lamb. How cute. My son has a boyfriend, who is **our** enemy. How Ironic." Sephiroth said shocking Sora, who had stopped listening to Sephiroth after the word son. The older silver haired male was smirking evilly at the young spiky haired brunette's reaction. Sora was trying to think things through so he spoke up.

"You're lying! Riku isn't your son! That's impossible!" The spiky brunette said in anger. Sephiroth just laughed at this because this was so amusing seeing the denial in the teen's eyes. This satisfies him seeing someone so broken and trying to deny the truth. Riku was just looking down to the ground clenching his fist in silent anger.

"Ha ha ha...Ah Riku your little boy toy is trying to say that your precious father is lying. Let me explain it to you little boy in a way you'll understand, Riku is my son in a way because he was created with my DNA as were three others, You remember your older brother's don't you Riku? Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo." The older silver haired man said with a small evil smile on his face as he watched Riku get angrier as he explained everything to Sora.

"When Riku was made, He was my first perfect clone of me you could say, the others were nothing compared to him and he was only three at most when he was able to defeat all them at once. Not to mention, his looks come from yours truly. He's been holding back his full power, and also he has another secret he's hiding but I bet he'll tell you soon. Since he loves you." Sephiroth explained the whole thing to Sora, who was shocked so much to the point tears started to well up in his eyes as Sephiroth told him the whole thing.

"But somehow he developed a conscience and realized what he was doing was wrong. He was a coward and he somehow disappeared in a flash of light. So he went to that stupid small Island and lived a peaceful life...it was sickening!" Sephiroth growled in anger at remembering seeing Riku living peacefully and not live up to his legacy.

Riku was grinding his teeth in anger. His so-called "Father" had no right to choose how he lived his life. He didn't need to be told what is right and what is wrong! He had gained his own free will so when there was an opportunity to escape his hell hole he took it.

"Anyway, I just came to say high to my son. Bye now and have fun with your little boy toy." The evil man said before disappearing in a flutter of black feathers. Riku had been seething in anger the whole conversation and couldn't keep it in check. Suddenly, out of Riku's back came two black feathered wings. Sora was taken aback by this and was just scared of the Riku in front of him.

"This," The young silver-haired boy said making the spiky brunette blink in confusion. Sora took a few steps back for safe distance.

"Huh?" Sora asked in question of what Riku said.

"This is the secret he was talking about Sora." Riku said calmly, tears running down his face as he told his boyfriend his the dark secret. Riku then retracted his wings back inside his body while picking up the large grocery bag and wiping his face.

"Let's just pretend this never happened! Alright Sora-Chan!" Riku said hiding his true feelings behind a happy smile. Sora was silent for a few seconds and he was looking at the ground with a sad smile.

"Sure! Okay, Riku-Kun!" The spiky haired brunette said hugging his silver haired boyfriend while climbing on his back, confusing Riku greatly.

"Piggy back ride!" Sora said in a very happy tone. He really wanted to forget what happened so he was asking for a piggy back ride from Riku, who was looking at him like he was joking. Sora started to use The Pout in which caused Riku to let him have a piggy back ride he wanted. Sora was lucky that he was so cute to Riku._ 'I just want to forget my past. Is that so much too ask for? Now Sora knows about! This is the worst day that has ever happened in my whole entire life!'_ Riku thought to himself while walking back to the committee house.

Back at the Committee House...In Leon's room(ooh)

Leon was yelling at Reon for obvious reason's. He's was so mad at the twin look a like because he had made out with his boyfriend. Reon was looking at him calmly with his knees crossed.

"Why the hell did you kiss Cloud!" Leon yelled at the brunette, who was just yawning at all the yelling.

"Because I love him." Reon simply said to the brunette.

"Grrrr!" Leon growled at his twin.

Downstairs...

Cloud was blushing at what had happened this morning. He couldn't believe that Reon just kissed him. He was thinking that Leon thinks of him as a whore now because he didn't fight the taller brunette from just sticking his tongue inside his mouth.

"My god he must think I'm a total slut...But it was his twin brother they looked so much alike...No Cloud! That doesn't mean you can cheat on Squall with his brother!" Cloud was saying to himself out loud.

Riku and Sora came in just the same time that Leon came back downstairs to see Cloud and he looked at both Riku and Sora and knew something was up because they had frightened and nervous body languages.

"Speak up! What happened at the market to make you both so nervous?" Leon asked them calmly shocking Riku and Sora in the process. After a moment of silence Riku told them the truth about himself and his past.

"So you're a perfect Sephiroth Clone." Cloud said to Riku, who had his hands in his pockets.

"Yes but you all better keep it to yourselves!" The silver haired teen said rubbing his head while his eyes were closed.

"Um...Guys We have two new guest!" Rinoa said with shock in her voice.

When they came to the door what shocked them the most was that they were the girl versions of Leon and Cloud.

"My name is Cloudia." The blond one said calmly.

"And I'm Leonie!" The brunette said making Leon gape because her name was significantly close to his name.

"We're here to help!" The girls both said in an encouraging voice!

Neo: I was on Deviant Art saw the pic of Leonie and Cloudia and I decided to jack them and put them in this story.

Neox: Yeah they were both soooo cute together so we wanted them in this story so please don't hate us for stealing them.

Cloudia: Actually we're okay with it.

Leonie: As long as I'm with Cloudia I'll go anywhere*Hugs Cloudia in happiness*

Neo: See they won't try to kill us!

Cloud: Why did you add them in though? Aren't me and Leon good enough for you to use!

Neo: Yeah No! Read and Review Please! But before you do we're going to tell you some of our future stories and I know how Excited you'll be when you here them am I right! Anyway, we're going to tell you what our future story plans are on our profile so make sure to go

Neox: Poor Riku he had such a horrible past oh and if you review we might just make a Cleon fic involving a Leon's Valentine's day gift if you've seen the picture on Deviant Art then you're in for a treat! Read and Review!

Neo: Oh and just so you'll know the one who dominates in the Cloudia and Leonie pairing to me is Leonie, it's just something about the skirt she wears making me think that she has another split personality than her usual timid appearance.

Neox: Oh and before we go um from now on in all our stories Leon's height is from now on 5'11 because we wanted him to be taller than Cloud so we want the blond to have to look up to see Leon's face. Oh and we're planning to make RepliVan fic with Repliku as the seme! Unfortunately, That was what we were going to say on our profile so that's it.


	24. Rinoa Vs Rachel

Chapter 24 Leonie or Ellone, Leon's long lost sister! Rinoa vs. Rachel!

Neo: This was a total bitch to write because I was becoming dry of inspiration. It's hard to find any sort of inspiration nowadays because Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts aren't having anything anything interesting that will cause me to get a new idea for a chapter.

Neox: Yeah it's kind of drag knowing that there aren't any good things to write about so we decided to make Leonie be Ellone because well in FF8 you know. It would help us out of this writing slump!

Neo: Oh! And the third battle is about to commence because Rinoa going to battle Rachel, a demon hunter and a supposed assassin who wields a giant hammer as a weapon. On to the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts unfortunately.  
><strong>

Leon and Cloud were shocked at who were in front of them. Two girls that looked exactly like and hell, they were dressed in girl versions of their clothes. Leonie was wearing a blue furry jacket and also wore a skirt that was furred as well. Cloudia was wearing an exact version of Cloud's clothing except the pants were skin tight and really, really short.

"Hey guys! We're here to join the committee! Can we?" Leonie said with enthusiasm in her voice while Cloudia just smiled calmly.

Cloud, Leon, Rinoa, Sora, and even Riku were still shocked that they looked so much like Leon and Cloud. It was just so surprising how they were female look a likes.

"Um Leonie...I think that they are still shocked by our appearances, so why don't we just wait in a room until they can function again." Cloudia said to the taller female, who just nodded and followed the long blond haired woman into the living room.

"Boy, Merlin's House is bigger than we expected!" Leonie said surprised by the size of the living room.

Rinoa was the first to recover from the shock and just grabbed her head trying to find an answer to what just happened. _'How in the wo__rld could there be female look a likes of Leon and Cloud? Maybe they're their long lost sisters? No, Cloud said that his family died when he was young. Hmm, how about Leon...I don't know anything about his family except the fact that his parents died when he was six and his sister went missing.'_ Rinoa thought deeply. Soon the others came out their shock and were trying to understand what the hell just happened. Suddenly, a very huge sonic like boom interrupted them from their thinking.

"What the fucking hell was that?!" Rinoa yelled getting off the ground because of the trembling Earthquake. Seriously, this was the second earthquake they have had and they were starting to piss Rinoa off so much.

"Heh, you're Rinoa Heartily I presume?" A blond haired woman asked holding a giant hammer like weapon and she was wearing revealing clothing that consisted of black high heeled shoes, and a demon hunter like outfit. The blonde woman had a smirk on her face that was filled with malicious intent. Rinoa recognized the woman automatically.

"R-Rachel?" Rinoa realized who the blonde was and stuttered her name because Rachel had been a best close sister to her when she needed a friend besides Squall or the others(Who all took offense to the fact that she had a different friends than them). The black/brown haired woman couldn't believe that the friend she looked up too was actually part of the traitors who helped in the destruction of Radiant Garden. This made her so livid on the inside.

Then out of nowhere, Rachel had slammed her hammer down on the ground, in which made the ground shake causing everyone outside to lose their balance falling on their butts. Rinoa however jumped up into the air before the attack even hit the ground, and took out her black gunblade(Much to Leon's shock as to how in the world was she skilled at using gunblades) and clashed with the blonde haired woman. The intensity of the fight was making shock waves of electricity which were blowing up a lot of buildings in their path.

Rinoa was attacking Rachel with her Gunblade, but they all missed the evil woman, who had then started to glow an evil dark aura that hit Rinoa back into a house destroying it entirely. Rachel looked at the rubble of rocks and started to laugh maniacally. The blonde-haired woman had her hammer behind her back and continued to laugh like she did an easy win. Leon and the others who were watching the fight were shocked as their friend was buried under the rubble of rocks and minerals.

"Hahahahaha! What an easy victory! Alright now...which one of you should I kill next?" Rachel said maliciously looking at Leon, Cloud, Sora, and then glanced at Riku, who got in front of Sora protectively. Rachel cooed at Riku because he looked so hott.

"Hmm, how about you, hot stuff?" Rachel asked lustfully at the silver haired teen, who was really confused but Sora got it immediately and started to yell at the blond haired woman for her tone with **his** Riku.

"Back off, you little slutty-" Before the spiky brunette finished his sentence, Leon covered his mouth so the cussing wouldn't be audible. Unfortunately, Rachel was very pissed at Sora, and was glowing her dark demonic aura.

"What were you going to say, you little fucking worm," Rachel growled at the young Keyblade bearer.

"Because I am literally sure that you were going to call me something, and I hope you weren't going to call me a bitch now were you?" Rachel questioned the spiky haired boy with an extremely evil tone. Sora was scared as the blond haired woman glowed a malevolent aura that was getting bigger and bigger as they stood there in shock.

Suddenly, a very huge Blizzaga spell almost hit Rachel, who dodged it, and the source of the attack was from the air. Up in the air, was none other than a completely uninjured Rinoa but the most shocking of all was that from her back were giant Angel Wings. The only one who was not shocked by the wings was actually Leon, who had a smirk on his face by the new development. _'Hm...She was powerful enough to make Rinoa have to go into her Angel form. Heh, this is going to be unfortunate for Rachel then because when Rinoa gets into this mode, There is no one who can take her out so easily.'_ Leon thought with his hands crossed.

"Fine, I'll fight you seriously, but not here too many people could get hurt." Rinoa said descending to the ground, and chanted something inaudible to everyone else, who were all confused until they were in a blinding light. When all of them opened their eyes, they all were surprised to see that they were in the Great Maw.

"Huh? H-how did we all get here so fast?" Sora asked turning his head left and right trying to see if they really were in the Great Maw. Rinoa ignored his question and turned her head toward Leon.

"Leon, Put up a barrier with your dark powers with Riku's help so you guys won't get hurt." The black/brown haired woman ordered the older brunette. Leon was kind of taken aback as to how the hell did she know about his dark powers because he never told her a thing about his secret. Rinoa was waiting for her request to be fulfilled, and was starting to lose her patience.

"S-sure." Leon answered and he and Riku made a large purple barrier that was see through. Cloud was looking at Leon with a 'what were you hiding from me' expression. The brunette just chuckled nervously, while rubbing the back of his head.

Rachel had disappeared and suddenly, she hit Rinoa with her giant hammer sending her flying. The blond haired woman started to run toward her opponent when a giant boulder was sent flying in her direction causing her to jump, so she could evade the attack. Rachel then growled at Rinoa, who had a smirk on her face and raised both her hands in the air, causing many giant rocks too come up from the ground in which she threw them all at all Rachel. The blond haired woman used her giant demonic hammer to destroy the all the boulders.

Rachel then jumped high in the air, and threw down dark energy blasts at the black/brown haired woman, who had used her wings to protect herself from the powerful blasts. Rinoa started to shoot a Firaga spell at the blond haired woman hitting her full force and then she flew toward the burned woman and hit her with her black gunblade. Rachel was hit back into the mountain wall, causing her to spit out blood from her mouth. Rinoa was really going to blow this area to bits because the aftershocks of their fighting were really great.

"Hm, I guess I should show my ultimate power, shouldn't I Rinoa?" Rachel asked in sinister tone, though Rinoa could care less. "Yeah. Stop acting all weak and what not because I am literally going to kill you if you don't!" Rinoa threatened the blond haired woman with an agitated look on her face because of the games Rachel were playing with her.

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it!" Rachel growled at Rinoa before a large dark crimson aura started to surround her entire body. This shocked everyone even Leon, who isn't shocked that easily. Rinoa was trying to focus but the dark powers of Rachel were increasing tremendously and she almost got pushed by the power of the aura. "Mwahahahahaha! See this Rinoa! This is my true power! The power of the demon blood!" The blond haired woman yelled at the black/browned haired woman.

"D-demon bl-blood?" Sora stuttered staring in fear at the demonic woman, who attacked Rinoa swiftly making Rinoa scream. Rinoa was trying to contemplate what to do with the growing aura when suddenly a blinding light hit Rachel severely injuring her on the side of her stomach but wasn't enough to make her fall down from the attack. _'Here's my chance before she focuses back on to me!'_ Rinoa thought silently, before she constructed her plan and flew at top speed toward the injured blond haired woman.

Rachel just screamed at Rinoa's insolence. "Foolish girl! There is no way that you'll be able to defeat me! I'm unstoppable!" The blond woman screamed grabbing her hammer, while charging at Rinoa at full power making her red dark aura and Rinoa's white light aura clash in a power struggle. Leon and the others were trying to stay on their feet because of the power that the two woman were exuding was destroying everything. And They all meant **everything**. Riku was trying to keep the barrier standing, but he was almost thrown back an invisible force hitting him from out of nowhere. _'This is too dangerous to stay here! If they unleash anymore power the barrier will break and we'll be caught in the crossfire! Damn it!' _Leon thought angrily, which unknowingly to him, strengthened the barrier.

In the aura clash between Rinoa and Rachel, the red dark aura was breaking through the white aura. "Face it Rinoa! You're finished!" Rachel said to blackette/brunette, who was wincing at the power, but then smirked at the blond haired woman, who then made a confused look on her face. "What are you smirking about? You're the one losing!" Rachel said about to kill Rinoa with a final blow, but out of nowhere Rinoa's Blaster Edge appeared and she threw it causing it to spin, at Rachel who was using her hammer to keep it at bay, and then Rinoa smirked wider causing Rachel to gasp. The Blaster Edge exploded into a Holyja spell knocking Rachel away from Rinoa, which caused the aura clash to disappear and everyone saw what black/brown haired woman had planned.

"Yeah! Go Rinoa!" Sora cheered, punching the air in excitement. Rachel growled in anger as she landed safely back on the ground. The blond woman was clenching her hammer tightly in a raging fury. "This isn't over yet!" She yelled at the floating woman, who had flipped her from her face and crossed her arms in annoyance and then chuckled silently at Rachel's persistence.

"Sorry, but I have to disagree with that. This battle **is** over." Rinoa declared and suddenly, a Tornado spell picked Rachel from off the ground and into the air, and Rinoa ascended her wings so they were out fully. She then flew at an unfathomable speed at Rachel and had hit her with her wings over and over and hit the blond haired woman with a Holy spell as the finisher. Rachel fell down on the ground grunting in pain since she was injured everywhere.

Rinoa descended from the ground and her Angel Wings disappeared back into her back. Rachel was glowing the dark aura like what happened to Ayane after Yuffie defeated her. Suddenly, Pierre had came out of nowhere and pointed his hand at Rachel and his hand glowed. "Return to the Light!" The long haired man said shooting light filled seed at Rachel, knocking her out.

"Thanks for the help, Pierre! I've couldn't have beaten her without your help!" Rinoa thanked Pierre for the help, making his whole face turn redder than a tomato.

"I do like to do the right thing!" Pierre said rubbing his head shyly.

Neo: There we are! It's finally done!

Neox: Well that was a cool battle now wouldn't you! Read and Review my friends for you see we love them!


	25. Aerith Vs Kasumi

Chapter 25 Azrem's return! Aerith Vs. Kasumi

Neo: Azrem's going to make a funny return in this fic and from the title you know that Aerith is going to fight next!

Neox: Boy, Isn't that a shocker right?

Leon: What is with these new characters you keep adding to the story?

Cloud: *Pouting for some awkward reason*

Neo: Cloud, Why are you pouting?

Cloud: I'm not pouting!

Neo: You're moody because you haven't getting been gettin' any have you?

Cloud: No!

Neo: Oh yes you are! On to the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. T-T!**

Neo had woken up and went to check up on the others to see if they were awake as well. Though, he's the King of Radiant Garden, there isn't much to do in this town since the Heartless mysteriously disappeared. Everything was just so boring! He was contemplating on going to the a World that was infested with heartless, so he can blow some steam. Neo was really, really bored right now. Hm, maybe he could go to the Great Maw area which is where 1000 Heartless randomly spawn out of nowhere. Now that was something fun to do around here!

Neo was walking around the giant house, that was so big because he renovated it, and yawned out loudly and stretched his back which made a little 'Crack' sound. But what happened next was really shocking and surprised him out of this world! While looking in the rooms of the members from the committee, when he got to Pierre's room he saw something that made him jaw dropped. Pierre, was snuggling someone in his bed and the man he snuggling looked like the man that tried to kill them both but different.

"Aaagh-mmmm!" Neo screamed, then muffled it to not wake anyone up from there sleep. The black haired teen just walked out of the room, and closed the door slowly.

Roxas woke up(He got his memory back already) really tired. He couldn't believe he had lost his memory before he had became whole! How the hell could that have happened? He couldn't remember how it happened but he hoped he didn't do anything stupid while he had amnesia. Neox is not trusted with secrets ever since they were in the organization. He couldn't keep his mouth shut!

Cloud was deep in his sleeping trance, which is the only time he actually had a good peaceful sleep in a long time. The spiky blonde opened his crystal blue eyes to see his sleeping boyfriend in the same bed as he was in. The spiky blonde got up to take a shower, and then he went to sink to brush his teeth. As he got done washing his mouth, he felt arms wrap around his waist making him groan in irritation because it wasn't his Leon holding him like this, but the Lecherous Dog known as Reon. The guy was so annoying, he always tries to make him have sex with him, though he fails because Leon protects the spiky blonde from him. Reon started to kiss the spiky blonde's neck causing Cloud to moan in pleasure because of the action.

Reon started to kiss the neck and suckle it gently which caused Cloud to moan even more, as the twin started to push his legs between Cloud's legs and pushed him up against the bathroom wall. But before they could even continue, someone pulled Reon away by the ear and dragged him away. Cloud would have thought the person who was pulling Reon by the ear would be Leon, but he was wrong because the person who did the job of rescuing him was none other than Neox himself! Cloud thought that the black haired teen hated him from what Neo told him.

"Ow! Ow! Stop that!" Reon yelled in pain as Neox dragged the older male by his ear with no effort whatsoever.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you trying to rape Cloud all the time! It's really, really bugging me! I am going to tell you something "Reon!" I don't like how you try to win Cloud over by trying to rape him! Its sickening!" Neox exclaimed in furious anger that was making him look exactly like a volcano that was ready to blow. Reon was paying attention to what the violet eyed teen said, but couldn't make a serious face because Neox was still clutching his ear with an iron grip, and not to mention still dragging him away.

"..." Reon said as Neox let go of his ear so, he could walk back to his room, leaving the older male on the floor thinking as he rubbed the massive pain from his ear._ 'I think I like that kid.' _Reon thought in his head, a smirk forming on his face. The silver red eyed man got off the floor holding his abused ear which was glowing red from the pain it endured, man he was going to have to ask Aerith to patch this up for him. The Leon look a like walked toward Aerith's room so he could ask her to heal her when an explosion was heard from Aerith's room and then a loud scream. Everyone who heard the explosion ran toward the auburn haired woman's room thinking she was in danger.

"Aerith! What's wrong?!" Rinoa yelled in a worried tone as she kicked open Aerith's already rebuilt door. When she saw inside the room she was shocked at the damage inside her room.

"I was growing plants and suddenly everything started to explode when I tried to use my Ancient powers!" Aerith demonstrated what she was trying to do and suddenly, a pot blew up. If that weren't bad enough, Another Earthquake shook them off their feet, and that means that another person came to fight one of them. BOOM! The sound made them all go downstairs and they went outside to see who it was this time.

On a floating rock above them was an orange haired girl in a Japanese outfit with a short weird looking sword in its sheath, and she also had a white sash around her waist. She looked really young, maybe only a little older than Ayane but not that much. She had a really grouchy exterior from her face saying that they shouldn't fight her unless they are serious about wanting to fight. Aerith just looked at the orange haired with a slight glare on her face, she really didn't like the feeling of darkness she got from this woman.

"K-Kasumi!" Ayane stuttered in complete shock. Everyone else was confused why the pink haired woman would be so shocked to see someone else. There's no reason to be that surprised now is there?

"Yes. That's my name. What I'm here for...is you sister!" Kasumi said with a calm tone, but what shocked the committee the most was what she said at the end of her of her sentence. Everyone looked at Ayane with confusion in their eyes. Ayane just had an angry look on her face. Aerith though was still glaring at Kasumi with a lot of hatred in her eyes. It was unlike Aerith to hate someone, but with what happened in the past with these attacks, it's kind of obvious why she's so livid. What the auburn haired woman asked next confused almost everybody by what she asked.

"You're here to just destroy our World and kill us...aren't you?" It was kind of scary how Aerith asked her question because she had a warning like expression on her face, her eyes were narrowed and she had no smile on her face, but her frown was a menacing one though it wasn't shown outwardly. Aerith actually was challenging Kasumi!

"Really. Really! Ha ha ha! You all are going to let your **healer** fight me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Kasumi laughed holding her sides because she thought that the fact that she was going to fight a simpleton of a healer like Aerith. Kasumi wiped the tears off her face and then looked at Aerith, who had a very serious look on her face and she was a bit mad. Kasumi composed herself and then her eyes widened at how serious Aerith was at her intentions to actually fight the woman on the floating chunk sized rock.

"Y-you're really serious about fighting?! Man, you all must have hit yourself on the heads to send your healer to fight for you! Hahaha!" Kasumi had laughed as she pulled out her sword. The orange haired woman had a very malicious look in her eye. She looked at the auburn haired woman with a very serious look on her face.

"Fine. You want to fight me? Then you're gonna fight me!" Aerith calmly stated before ripping off the majority of the bottom half of her pink dress, so it wouldn't get in the way, and had a Stave like weapon in her hand(Everyone wondering where the hell she get it from since it wasn't in her hand before). The auburn haired woman kept a straight face as everybody else watched in shock as Aerith, their Aerith was going to fight.

"A-Aerith are you crazy! Are you sure you really want to do this?!" Rinoa said trying to put some sense into Aerith's head as she walked toward Kasumi, who was waiting patiently which was really a change up from the other renegades who had tried to kill them all. Aerith just turned her head to Rinoa and smiled her signature sweet person smile before going back to her very serious face and walking up to the orange haired woman. Aerith looked left and right and thought to herself for a short second._ 'Too many people and civilians here!'_ Aerith thought very carefully and then motioned Kasumi to follow her.

They stopped in a very wide Courtyard. "Here, now no one crossing by will get hurt." Aerith stated when suddenly Kasumi charged her with her sword, but Aerith somehow saw it coming and also blocked it with her staff. Everyone was shocked that Aerith actually had it in her to hurt someone on top of that they were shocked that she would even **fight** someone. Aerith suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind Kasumi and hit her with her stave, but then they both disappeared in a row of cherry blossoms and then Aerith had to duck from the sword that swooshed over her head. Aerith then side kicked the orange haired girls so she'd fall. Kasumi had then cut a strand of the auburn haired woman's hair.

"Hey! That's my freaking hair!" Aerith yelled in anger as her hair got cut.

"Oh! Like I even care about that!" Kasumi yelled back at her.

Kasumi was fighting more seriously at this point making Aerith have to go on the defensive now. Aerith was blocking each attack with her staff. Kasumi was actually getting annoyed with the blocking, so she did back flip and then out nowhere an energy blast came out of her hands. The auburn haired fighter panicked and suddenly orbed out of the way, and then orbed back in the same place. This sudden action left Kasumi very confused.

"What the fu-! How in the hell did you do that!?" The orange haired villain said in a very confused tone. Aerith looked back her with innocent eyes and smiled sweetly before answering Kasumi's question.

"I really have no Idea." Aerith simply said as she stood perfectly still. Kasumi just groaned and disappeared in cherry petals and then reappeared behind Aerith and punched her in the face. Cloud was going to intervene, but Kasumi somehow suddenly saw this coming and blasted an energy blast at the group. Cloud was about to deflect, but suddenly Aerith got in the way and made a Reflectaga barrier that made the gigantic energy blast bounce back at the owner.

Kasumi just grunted and dodged the energy blast and watched as it destroyed part of the bridge that connected to Radiant Garden.

"Hey! We just rebuilt that bridge!" Yuffie shouted, but everyone ignored her.

"A-Aerith...What did you do?" Cloud asked kind of confused on the action Aerith just did. Aerith turned her head around and smiled sweetly at Cloud.

"Cloud you don't have to intervene or help me because I'm going to win this battle. I can fight too, you know." Aerith said smiling sweetly while looking at Cloud.

"Are you sure about this Aerith?" Cloud said in a worried tone of voice, but Aerith just smiled without him noticing it.

"Are you done with your stupid friend talk because I want destroy you in this battle and your pointless stalling is not getting you anywhere closer from death." Kasumi said very calmly. She was tired of all this friendship crap. "You don't need friends to survive, it's all about strength and power that will get you anywhere in this world!" The orange haired woman continued looking down on Aerith for trying to protect her friends. Aerith then dashed at an incredible speed and started to hit Kasumi with swift barrages. The auburn haired female did a sudden back flip, and then followed up with a Blizzara spell that hit Kasumi head on.

Kasumi gasped as she was hit with the very cold spell. Aerith was going to attack her with her staff, but suddenly Kasumi disappeared in a flow cherry blossoms and then reappeared on top of a wall that protected Radiant Garden. She was holding her hand up in the air and grinning very evilly.

"Hey let's see if you can block this, Aerith! This isn't my ultimate attack, but this is going to not only going to kill you, but this is going to destroy the whole entire Radiant Garden! Say Good bye!" Kasumi said before laughing maniacally. Then the orange haired woman charged up the energy in her single hand and then released it, causing a ton of Humongous Energy blast each the size of the whole town to come out. Aerith gasped and had to think very quickly._ 'I have to do something! If I don't then this whole world will be pulled into disaster from the attacks!'_ Aerith thought in a very stuck thought.

"I've got it!" Aerith whispered to herself then pulled her Staff up and then called on the planet's energy to help her and then stars started to float around her entire being. "Planet Protector!" Aerith shouted in a loud voice and then the stars started to circle around Radiant Garden and they also circled around her friends and herself. Kasumi was watching the destruction thinking that the battle was over. Kasumi's enjoyment was short lived as she saw that her blast attack did nothing.

"What!? What the hell just happened I hit you full force! Nothing should have survived that attack! Nothing!" Kasumi said in a very angry voice. Aerith just sighed in relief as her plan had succeeded. Kasumi then started to attack them again and again, but her attacks still did nothing and her rage was starting to get even bigger than it was before. Aerith just laughed as the orange haired woman started to throw a hissy fit because of the uselessness in her attacks.

"Okay you better start talking what the hell did you do! You're supposed to be dead actually. I'm impressed on how you **AND** THIS WHOLE FUCKING TOWN survived my attack." Kasumi said very frustrated as she crossed her arms in a very angry pose.

"hehehe," Aerith giggled in a very sweet tone of voice. "Looks like you don't know much about us Ancients. We are able ask the planet to help us in battle if need be, so if we need the planet's power we ask for it. As you can see, I asked the planet to help me protect this town from destruction." Aerith explained before smiling at her perfect explanation.

Kasumi was very angry, hell she was very pissed.

"That's it! Everyone dies-" Kasumi was interrupted when a light browned hair man, clad in white ninja armor had stopped her.

"Big brother Hayate! What are you doing here?" Kasumi asked as her brother looked at her opponent and just stayed silent.

"...We're going back to the base we can't afford another loss to these guys." Hayate said in a very calm tone. Kasumi just nodded at her brother before looking back at Aerith.

"Looks like you survived for now! Oh and just so you know we already have Rachel recuperating so your little girlfriend's attempt at beating was ill fated! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kasumi laughed before disappearing with her brother in a flash of fast white light.

"Great, I knew that wasn't the last I would see of Rachel." Rinoa said to herself, though out loud. Everyone stared at Aerith as she walked toward them in a new outfit. It consisted of a medium length skirt and a pink shirt that had a flower design on it.

"Hey guys! Look at this outfit I made myself!" Everyone just face faulted at Aerith's innocence and had wondered how in the world could this woman be a good fighter.

"Laugh all you want fools because this time we are the ones who will win!" An orange haired woman said on a far away clock tower. This woman was actually Hitomi!

"Next time we strike, nothing will stop us. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Hitomi laughed sinisterly.

Neo: Sorry for the long waiting of this chapter!

Neox: Yeah we just remembered that fast Ninja guy named Hayate and he was also in dead fantasy so since Keo's the fastest of the KH group Hayate's going to be his rival.

Neo: Next chapter won't have Tifa winning the battle with Hitomi because first she is going to lose and be captured and Keo and I are going to save her from them!

Neox: Sorry for spoilers but we are evil! Read and Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Neox's relationship with Reon

Neo: Hello, my fantastic readers out there!

Neox: Well, we are gonna explain some things that are coming in these next few chapters right now.

Neo: First, There's going to be a world called DOA HQ. It's a giant world but it's mostly a city. Another thing that's going to happen is that some characters are going to be singing in a contest, because winning the contest in DOA let's you have something you really need. Also, there is going to be some FF7 topics in my story, but mostly materia since Tifa can't use magic.

Neox: Yeah well this chapter is going to be a very weird, shocking, romantic, and angering type of chapter because in this chapter Keo has more lines than usual in this story.

Cloud: Hey when are you going to go back to the yaoi action between me and Leon!

Neo: When we can! Right now, we are going to be introducing the start of the new pairing in my story.

Neox: Nooo!

Neo: Reon x*Neox covers my mouth*

Neox: Just read you'll find out soon enough.

Neo: Maybe they can wait for the fight for next chapter because Neox is going to be stubborn.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did then heh...Oh man Cloud would be unlucky running into Leon everyday.**

It was a bright morning as Reon came downstairs to join everyone. Cloud suspected that the the Leon look a like would try to flirt with him again, But what happened next was very different than what usually happened each morning. Reon walked right past Cloud. He completely ignored the spiky blond man! The person who he was walking toward was Neox! The black haired teen was reading a book and had an Ipod listening to a uptempo song. The song was "Birthday Sex(Uptempo)" by Jeremiah(If you know why Neox is listening to this song then 1000 KH points to you! Actually, if you look at the song it's really simple to why he was listening to the song). Neox was singing along as he was reading the small book in his hands.

"You say you want passion I think you found it, Get ready for action don't be astounded," The teen sung with a very beautiful voice. Neox just noticed that Reon lowered himself to his height, and was staring at him with his Silver red eyes that were a bit intimidating. Leon and Cloud were the only ones paying attention to the conversation between the two of them.

"Um...Is there anything you want to ask me about, Reon?" Neox asked in a unnerved manner because the brunette was staring at him more intently. "Uh hello! I asked you a question. Is anyone even in there!?" Neox continued because Reon remained silent. Neox was usually peppy, giddy, and a bit sadistic, but when he met Reon every time he's around him his attitude changes to something completely different.

Reon gently placed his hands on both sides of Neox's face and suddenly, placed his lips on his own. This action caused everyone to turn their heads toward the both of them. Neox's eyes were as wide as saucers at this. Reon then separated his lips from the young teens, and whispered something in the dual keyblade wielders ear.

"I know what to give you for your birthday." Neox had blushed extremely at that sentence, and just got up from the chair he was sitting in and ran upstairs at lightning speed.

Meanwhile...(This is where I'm going to be writing things that are made up about martial arts. Tifa and Keo are training)

"Tifa, we are going to train hard! We have got to protect Radiant Garden from the invaders." Keo said looking at the black haired woman who got into her fighting pose when a question popped up in her head about the opponent.

"Um, Keo what is a Repuna?" Tifa asked her boyfriend, who was looking down at the floor trying to find a correct answer to her question.

"They are the creatures of the utmost darkness. They are ruthless and can actually take control of a body, and fill them with their darkness, and if the host has a weak enough resistance they can take over the body completely, making the other presence fade into nonexistent." Keo started to explain with his eyes closed. "The Repuna are plentiful in species and their powers are very immense. Even a weak type of Repuna can prove to be very destructive. They look like four legged creatures but they can walk on two also. Since they are beings of the utmost darkness the consequence for that is that if they approach a being of strong light they will be severely injured or they just turn into ashes." Keo finished looking at Tifa with his dark teal eyes.

"How do you know about this?" She asked still confused.

"I didn't. Actually, I got the info from my mother back then, but thats not the point so lets begin training." Keo finished getting into his fighting stance.

Elsewhere, the group of Committee members were trying to recollect what just happened between Reon, the pervert who always tries to get Cloud, and Neox, the teen with a Sephiroth obsession. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

Cloud was the first to break the silence. "So...do you guys have an explanation on what the heck just happened?" Everyone was just silent or stuck on trying to find the best possible answer.

Pierre was still shocked that Reon would do something like that to Neox. Did Reon have a crush on the teen? Azrem was looking at him in a very serious manner for some reason. Azrem then told the spiritual plane specialist about Reon and who he really was, which made Pierre yell out in shock.

"He's what!" Pierre then covered his mouth and looked at the whole committee who turned to him in a confused way. Pierre just shook his hesitantly trying to make them go back to their normal duties.

Pierre then whispered in Azrem's ear, "He's the Repuna King! Does Neox even know?!" Pierre asked in a shocked tone. Azrem just nodded his head.

Meanwhile upstairs in Leon's room...

"Okay, are you trying to be a pervert!" Leon yelled at his look a like.

"No." Reon simply said.

"So then why did you kiss Neox...on the lips!" The brunette asked in a more angered tone. Reon's bangs were covering his eyes so Leon couldn't see his true emotions.

"You can't just kiss people because you feel like it! Kissing someone means that you love them in a really special way." Leon explained to Reon, who was clenching his fists in anger that Leon thought that he was an idiot. Reon was and still _is_ the Repuna King meaning he's smart, strong, and powerful. He's not just some flirt.

"I do love him." Reon whispered barely audible to Leon's ears. Reon ran out of the room and kicked open the door to Neox's room where said teen was writing his new song for Halloween called "Monster(By Becky G ft. Will. from the movie Hotel Transylvania)." The purple eyed teen turned to his door then his shock changed to a hate filled glare in less than a second.

"Oh, it's just you. Get the hell out of my room Reon or do you want that dick of yours cut off your body?" Neox threatened smirking to Reon, who had paled at the threat, but shook it off. He had to tell Neox his true feelings for him right now. He didn't care if he was rejected(Which he probably might) He had to get these feelings for the Twilight/Paradox user off his chest. Every time he is around him his heart goes crazy. _'This is what it's like to be a human isn't it?' _Reon thought to himself.

"Neox...I...Um," The former Repuna king tried to make the words form correctly from his mouth, but when he tried to his throat felt dry for some reason. Reon tried to force the words out of his mouth, but failed again miserably.

"Um...Reon are you alright? You're face is turning red, do you have a fever or something?" Neox said getting closer to the russet haired man. Reon tried to back away, but couldn't.

Suddenly, a flush appeared on Neox's innocent face. Reon knew what that meant...The little guy read his mind.

"You love me, Reon?"

Neox: I hate you all.

Neo: Ending it short cause I need to update something. Sorry this is so late!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 The Date between Neox and Reon! This isn't gonna be good...

Neo: Alright, I'm going to do this chapter before I lose all my Subscribers because I'm not updating and also, I'm introducing a new enemy named Chaox, The enemy I made while letting Neox have another power called Projection. He knew he had the power, but he didn't let any of the organization know because he knew that Xemnas would try and use it for his malicious purposes.

Neox: Thank you for revealing my potent and uncontrollable power for me, Neo.

Neo: Your welcome, my Nobody!

Neox: I was being sarcastic.

Neo: Why!

Reon: Shouldn't we get to this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't Kingdom hearts just the games for PS2. **

Neox and Reon were walking together hand in hand in the largest Carnival anyone could have ever been in. Neox was wearing black jeans, a black and red shining necklace around his neck, and a long sleeved black shirt. He was currently agitated and was currently wondering how in the hell he got tricked into dating this stupid King Repuna. Yes, he knew all along that Reon was a Repuna and it sickened him how no one else had seemed to catch on that Reon wasn't really normal.

"Hey, Neox-Chan? I asked if you wanted to get a drink or something?" Reon asked the blackette, who was barely even paying him any mind whatsoever. Taking advantage, he stole a kiss from Neox soft lips, which brought Neox back to reality. Reon didn't have time to react before a hand slapped him across the face with powerful force.

"Are you that perverted, Reon?!" Neox exclaimed as he wiped the horrifying yet delicious taste of the brunette's skilled tongue off of his lips. _'God! He is so frustrating when he does things like that! Does he have any decency?!'_ Neox thought in his mind as he walked with Reon who still wore a large smirk on his face, along with a huge red hand print on the left side of his face. Reon was still in Bliss Land from being able to steal a kiss from his one true love. Neox was reading Reon's mind, and was about to throw up as he read and heard all about the things that Reon wanted to do to him.

Meanwhile, Leon and Cloud were spying on the lucky little couple that they paired up...Well, that Cloud paired up.

"Cloud, you know that this is the worst idea you could have ever thought of, you know that?" Leon said his eye twitching at the look on Reon's face because it was just outright ridiculous. Cloud glared at Leon for insulting him. Leon just stared at him and went back to their spying. Neox was trying to get as far away from Reon as he could get, but the pervert would always close the distance.

"Why did I agree to do this, anyway?" Neox said out loud.

"Cloud promised you a picture of Sephiroth nude, remember Neox?" Reon replied. Neox blushed at that response. The brunette then took the black haired teen's hand in a tight embrace as they went to a ride. It didn't go very well, since Neox had a very strong fear of heights, and almost lost his lunch from the ride alone. Reon, on the other hand, was enjoying the thrill of being up high and riding in different speeds because, hell, he loved being thrilled! Neox had to hold his mouth, just so he wouldn't throw up.

"Woohoo! Neox, that was so fricking fun please, can we go on another ride! Please?" The brunette asked the violet eyed teen below him while using the deadliest of all tricks; The puppy dog eyes of doom. Although, Neox is immune to this trick having lived with Roxas and Axel with their constant begging from him for certain things, Reon puppy eyes were fricking stronger than Sora's. Ans that's an achievement for Reon! Cloud was trying not to drool at how cute Reon was making himself look.

"Yeah, no." Neox simply stated breaking Reon's little heart. The brunette proceeded to cry crocodile tears because he wasn't aloud on the rides. Neox just simply sighed and started to walk the weeping brunette to another ride because the crying was getting very annoying, and Neox did not want to have to deal with a migraine after this stupid excuse for a date as Cloud called.

"God, this is more annoying than knowing everyone of you guy's dick sizes, Leon's 10 in a half, Axel's 8'', Riku's 8", Reon's 11"(I had too fight the urge to put twelve inches which is impossible, no matter what people say and you guys might be grossed out by why I did this, but seriously I needed humor)." Neox had thought out loud, which stopped Reon's foot steps dead in their tracks, because he was confused by how Neox knew that. Neox then processed what he just said out of his mouth, and turned more redder than a strawberry. Reon looked down at Neox with a curious face.

"Um...Neox? How-How did you know all that?" Reon asked with a very disturbed tone of voice. Neox didn't say anything because of the embarrassment of having said his thoughts out loud like a smart kid.

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why the hell would you let that type of information out of your stinking mouth Neox! God you're so fricking stupid!'_ Neox thought to himself as he was flustered by embarassing himself in front of Reon.

_'Wait! What!? What the fuck is wrong with me, I love Sephiroth! Not Reon! No matter how handsome looking he is or how hot he looks with those devilish Red silver eyes look and how yummy those soft lips might taste like-! What The fuck am Thinking?!'_ Neox thought shaking his head trying to rid his dirty thoughts of Reon out of his fricking head.

Suddenly, a picture of a man with short silver hair, Deep blue red eyes, and wearing a white uniform, and he had two swords in his hands came into my mind and he collapse on his knees, while Clutching his head and tried not to Project him out into real life.

**"Come on Neox, You can't hold me back now! I will destroy all you care for!"**

Neox then gasped, and lost control of his power. He was going to be released...

"Neox, are you okay-" Reon was interrupted by a burst of dark energy. He was blasted back into a stand owner's shop, and said stand owner ran away in fear. Reon opened his eyes and saw a tall figure standing about the same height as him with short silver hair, Sapphire Ruby eyes that were filled with evil, wearing an entirely White suit, and by his side in sheathes were two great swords that were very large. The man was wearing an evil smirk on his face, and was also carrying Neox bridal style which angered Reon to extreme levels.

"Hey! Let go of Neox, You jerk!" Reon said walking toward the man, who put up one hand blasted Reon away with ease.

"So you are man, that my host has fallen for? Hm, I thank because you've helped in my release. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Chaox." The man had introduced himself while wearing a very evil smirk, and when he said his name the clouds and sky turned a dark red. Leon and Cloud were shocked at this development. They knew they had to intervene. Reon had gotten back to his feet in anger.

"What are you planning to do with Neox!" Reon yelled demanding the truth out of the evil entity. Chaox just laughed then it toned down to a simple evil chuckle which resulted in Reon becoming angrier. Chaox just lifted Neox head so they were face to face and then kissed the violet eyed male fully on the lips and smiled when Neox opened his eyes, which then turned a soft, dull yellow.

"Chaox." Neox said almost like a trance. Reon went wide eyed and then started to run toward Chaox, blinded by his anger, only to be blasted with a white wave of energy. Chaox then disappeared with Neox in thin air. Then a rumbling sound occurred and out of the ground a castle was forming and it looked like the type that an evil, diabolical person would enjoy living in.

"NEOX!" Reon just screamed as he felt tears stream down his face.

Neo: There this should help me get in the mood for the Tifa vs. Hitomi chap.

Leon: Again it's a late chapter, Neo.

Neo: Shut up Leon, I've been having a hard time with my life! My mother hates me! I have no friends! WAAH!

Cloud: *Comforts Me* Leon! Why are always such a jerk!

Neo: *Grinning evilly at Leon while Cloud hugs me*

Leon: *Growling*

Neox: Why am I playing the role of a princess?

Reon: Don't worry I'll rescue you, Neox-Chan!

Neo: Read and review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Reon's daring rescue! Neox under Chaox's control!

Neo: Alright why are you people not reviewing my recent chapter. You're all lucky that I want to update! Also, from the recent Role plays with Animesaki(via the internet connection through her PSP since her Laptop broke) I've decided that I will be adding three new OC's to my fic. They are Saki Lynn, Skixa, and a new enemy who may be an even greater threat than the Repuna, Crysis.

Neox: I hope you guys can save me because we can only have this chapter and next to put this rescue in.

Neo: Well, on to the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts.

Reon was planning to go in the eerie castle, but Leon had stopped him.

"You are planning to go in there alone, aren't you? Are you insane!?" Leon had said to the unfazed brunette look a like of himself. Reon continued to move toward the castle not saying a single word to Leon.

"We'll help you out!" A long blonde haired girl said wielding a giant sword behind her back.

"Yeah! We've been out of action for so~ long that this will be good for us!" Leonie said getting her gunblade to Lion Heart mode then turning her playful expression into a more serious one. Reon didn't care if he had help from the others because the one thing that was clear in his mind was that Chaox was his opponent and his opponent only.

Reon just sighed and said, "If you're coming then come on." Reon had then started walking off when Neo started running to join him and save Neox. Cloudia and Leonie had started to follow, but sensed an energy nearby and then it faded into the castle. Neo and Reon sensed the energy as well, but instead of being nervous Neo smiled in glee.

"She's here!" Neo had whispered out loudly meaning he knew who that energy belonged to. "My God. That sly Phoenix." Reon had been confused. Who are they about to meet in this castle? Why does Neo know who this person is? Well, there's no questioning for that, they had to save Neox from this bastard he'd been holding back. As they were going in the castle, Neox was looking through the window, wearing a white female version of his previous outfit.

"Master Chaox, They are arriving as we expected and what shall we do with the stray Phoenix we've picked up?" Neox asked Chaox, who was sitting on the throne chair with his leg over the other. Chaox opened his Ruby-Sapphire eyes and Neox smiled at his master.

"Hm? Let them come. I have hordes of enemies to throw their way off." Chaox had stated and Neox giggled sadistically and got on the platinum blonde man's lap and was grinding. Neox then kissed Chaox on the lips and Chaox kissed back with more force. Chaox gently stuck his tongue out into Neox mouth and wrapped his hands around the smaller teen's waist. Chaox then removed his lips away from Neox's. Chaox then took Neox off his lap and went to another room leaving Neox pouting in need.

Reon was angry as a horde of undead bodies tried to block his way, so he slashed and hacked his way through them with no remorse for anything or anyone in the way. He suddenly realized he had thrown a blue haired girl at Neo, Cloudia, and Leonie.

"AAAAAAH!" The blue haired girl screamed in shock as she almost hit the wall, but Neo caught her just in time.

"Hey Saki-Chan!" Neo said with a huge grin on his face. The girl who was known as Saki did a dismount and jumped in front of the group to present herself as she wore black leggings, wedge-heeled boots, elbow-lengthed leather fingerless gloves, also a black and white skirt, and a corset shirt. She had Lavender Crimson eyes and she looked to be about at least sixteen. Saki then brushed off her skirt and suddenly, a weapon had generated into her hand. Closer inspection had them all taken aback because it was a Gunblade.

"Hello everyone! My name is Saki Lynn!" Saki had introduced herself with high enthusiasm and she put her Gunblade behind her back and then walked toward Reon.

"If you're looking for Neox, he's on the top floor that's guarded by giant heartless." Saki said seriously to the brunette with Silver red eyes that got wide with shock as he had discovered where his Neox was being kept.

Reon then saw a nobody coming for Saki at top speed. He tried to save her, but before he could even say something or warn her that the Nobody was coming for her, he saw a smirk appear on her face and then she snapped her fingers and suddenly the dusk was set on fire. The dusk was set ablaze with just a snap of Saki's fingers. Reon was just shocked at what he had just saw. Did she just make fire appear out of thin air? That's impossible! Neo was still grinning and hugged Saki with passion.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that I'm a phoenix from a world that had been destroyed." Saki explained and to prove it to Cloudia and Leonie, she sprouted from her back phoenix wings that were made of pure fire and flames. Saki then burnt the zombies as her wings went back into her body, but fell down on the ground, weak from using too much energy. Neo came and helped her up to her feet. Saki held her hand to her head and started panting from the mass energy that she had used. Neo had then put his hand on Saki's and then a light washed over them and suddenly, energy flowed through Saki's body making her stunned at Neo's latest power.

"Wow! Thanks Neo." Saki had said with appreciation in her voice.

"Your welcome." Neo simply answered. As they were sidetracked a Giant nobody had appeared behind them and was about to strike at them, but suddenly a Gunblade had pierced the looming creature and it was Leonie, who had a smirk on her face as she then sliced the Giant Nobody in two. Everyone, besides Cloudia, were in awe at Leonie's raw power.

"What?" Leonie asked confused by the expressions on everyone's faces. Then, something unexpected happened. They were suddenly, and instantly surrounded by Heartless, Nobodies, and just recently mummies. This wasn't going to be good. Not good at all. Cloudia had thought of a quick plan.

"You guys go up ahead and find Neox! Leonie and I can handle this by ourselves." Cloudia had told Reon and the others. Reon stared at the long blonde haired woman with a weary expression on his face. Cloudia only looked at him and Reon saw the serious look in her eyes. Reon nodded and turned the other direction and held up his Gunblade. The brown haired man focused his energy and fired an explosive round of bullets that allowed them to have a straight narrow pathway.

"Alright. Come on, let's go!" Reon had stated to Neo and Saki. As they were walking forward into the dark castle, he looked back and saw Cloudia and Leonie hacking and slashing the enemies that were coming at them, and had only one thought before pressing forward._ 'You both better co__me back here alive.'_

Reon, Neo, and Saki were walking up a trail of stairs, and Neo was looking up and was wondering how many steps were there in this stupid castle. After walking up the huge staircase, they were shocked at where they were now. It was a lit room that was very large and the floor was covered with a crimson red carpet, and also there were bookshelves, and desks. Reon was observing the large room, when suddenly the large wooden door opened up and the person who they came too rescue from the castle was at the door entrance. Reon had a smile on his face and was relieved to see the black haired teen, unharmed.

"Neox! You're okay!" Reon had shouted with glee and had began to run toward him, but Neo stopped him and was shaking his head. Reon was very confused by what Neo was trying to tell him.

"Reon. Look at Neox's eyes. They are not his own." Neo had stated with a serious tone. Reon then examined Neox and saw that his eyes were a dull golden color, not their usual violet purple color that Reon had known and loved. Neox then chuckled sinisterly and maliciously.

"Welcome to Chaos Castle. I'm surprised you made it here so quickly though. How in the world did you defeat all of the enemies that Master Chaox sent after you?" Neox had asked with curiosity in his voice. What pissed off Reon though, had been that Neox called that low life son of bitch Chaox, Master. Neox was waiting for his question to be answered, but then his eyes went wide when he gazed upon Saki.

"Skixa...?" Neox had uttered before shaking his head and putting a playful smirk on his face. "Now, since you've gotten this far up the castle here's what's going to happen now. You have to fight me!" Neox declared, before glancing at Reon with a very seductive gaze. Reon was flustered when Neox winked at him seductively, but he had to clear his mind in order to focus on rescuing Neox from the control of Chaox. Reon then went back into his focused state and glared at Neox.

"Fine. We'll fight you, Neox. After that, we'll kill Chaox too!" Reon claimed as he pulled his Gunblade and was prepared for battle. Neo summoned both his keyblades and Saki then had summoned her Gunblade from a flurry of flames. Neox, for some odd reason, didn't summon either of his keyblades and had a confident look plastered on his face.

"Well? I'm waiting?" Neox gestured innocently. Neo then glared at his other half and charged at him with full speed. Neox smirk disappeared and when Neo was close he grabbed the keyblade, and had lifted Neo with ease, then throwing him far across the room. Neo getting over the shock quickly, landed on his feet and just stared at Neox's back in surprise. Neox was able to not only grab his keyblade without taking a scratch from the sharpness of it, but he was able to throw him across the room with absolutely no difficulty at all.

"Hmph. You really thought that you'd be able to beat me that easily Neo? That would have just been boring, so I'm going to go all out on you guys!" Neox giggled cutely, but the other three were just shocked and slightly horrified by this Neox. At this moment, Reon just noticed Neox's attire, unfortunately Neox saw this immediately and grinned.

"Oh! Reon I see you've noticed my new outfit! Do you like it?" Neox asked the tall brunette, who was getting even more flustered than he had ever been in his life, which hasn't been that long since he was the King Repuna in his past before Pierre separated him from Leon's body and soul. Reon tried to not focus on the fact that Neox was wearing a mini skirt. Neox then grinned a very evil smile, and suddenly disappeared.

"What?! He disappeared!" Saki had shouted, but sensed an energy behind her and ducked just in time to dodge a hand that was aimed for her heart, only to miss by a second. Saki just stared up at Neox, who looked at her with a serious expression. Saki rolled back and did a back flip to land on her feet. Neox had then started clapping his hands with a huge grin plastered on his very cherubic face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Wow, Saki-Chan you are very flexible aren't you?" Neox had said while still smiling his mischievous grin. Suddenly, Neox disappeared again and had appeared behind Reon, shocking the brunette. Neox started to lick Reon's neck to the jugular and bit down, which caused Reon to become flustered and he tried to hold back the moan that was caught in his throat. Neox looked up and saw what his work was doing to the taller brunette and was very satisfied by Reon's facial expression. Reon then pushed Neox off his neck and jumped back from the smirking, who was licking the blood all around his lips and actually trembling in ecstasy.

"Wow! Reon, you're blood is so much better than I expected! My god, I almost had an orgasm in my mouth from just the aroma, that luscious scent almost made swoon! Kya!" Neox giggled and was jiggling around like fanatic school girl, but Reon was staring at Neox in shock and slight horror because of what Neox had done to him.

Neox then regained his usual composure and then was staring back at the door as it suddenly had opened revealing a platinum blonde man walking out.

"Chaox-Sama!" Neox cheered in gleeful delight. Chaox walked out casually to the room where they had been fighting. Neox then swiftly leaped all the way towards Chaox and hugged his waist tightly. This action had made Reon silently seethe in anger.

"Ah! I see you've made it into my castle safely." Chaox calmly said to them. Neo was shuddering at the power he felt from Chaox's being. It radiated with Twilight energy that was what he usually felt from Neox. Neo couldn't understand how in the world could Neox have control a monster with this much strength inside of himself.

"Hm...Teon was it?" Chaox asked.

"IT'S REON!" Reon shouted back in anger.

"Aw yes, that was it." Chaox calmly corrected himself. Reon was frustrated with this bastard. He wanted to rip him apart until there was no trace of him left to even identify that he ever fucking existed. Reon was yearning to destroy Chaox, who was just standing there like nothing was even wrong.

"Now let's get serious. This was just a warm up!" Chaox declared.

Okay I'm going back on my promise about the Tifa Vs. Hitomi fight. Please Review!


	29. Reon vs Chaox!

Chapter 29 The Battle Begins! Chaox vs. Reon! Miyiko Unleashed!

Neo: Hello! Fellow readers I'm sorry for updating so very Slowly...I just can't seem to get the urge to write back into my body, mind, and soul.

Leon: Or You're just lazy.

Neo: Shut up*Phase locked Leon*

Leon: What The-! Get me down!

Neo: New powers, douche bag! Onto to the fic. Oh! And Readers, I am serious about the addition of new characters, and new enemies, ooh! And also I'll like the addition of new Areas as well! So Please review, and if you want anything, Hell Even Uke Leon!

Leon: Hey!*Had fell down on the floor*

Neo: Just tell me in you're review, Uke Leon will not have Seme Cloud...I'm Talking to you, Jacksgirl217! Or any of you Seme Cloud Uke Leon supporters! I got my Eye on you! I was only kidding about the Uke Leon thing I'm never gonna give you that even if you begged like bitches!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Just the characters I added to** **it!**

Reon was looking at Chaox with an aggravated expression on his face. Chaox was smirking and to spite the brunette, who was standing just a few meters away from him, he grabbed Neox and kissed him. This action caused Reon to become frozen, but when Neox kissed back and closed his eyes, that's what Reon saw red and his anger flared up to an utmost point.

"Reon, calm down!" Saki had shouted to the brunette, who calmed down when he heard her voice. Neox was smirking at Reon, and his smirk kept growing more sadistic, until Neo got worried at what his Nobody was planning. Saki had the same worried expression on her face as well.

"Hey, Master Chaox," The possessed black haired boy had said still wearing the same sadistic, evil smirk on his face. "After you're done putting that brunette in his place, can I keep him as a sex toy?" Neox had asked Chaox with a very sadistic, yet happy looking smile etched on his face. Reon wasn't even pissed off, no the expression that had come to him was sadness and pity, the former Repuna King was sad at what his lover had turned into this evil little puppet and pitied him for just letting this happen to himself.

"Neox...What happened to you?" Reon asked the sadness apparent in his voice. Neox just looked at him with a tilted head in confusion, but it only lasted a second before he went back to smirking like a maniac.

"Reon. Reon, Reon, Reon. How you can't develop a brain yet, although you're the Repuna King it's kinda cute!" Neox had said giggling like a school girl, but what caught Reon's attention was the words "Repuna King."

_'Since when did Neox know that?!'_ Reon thought shocked.

"Oops! Well I spoiled the secret about Leon's so called "Brother" because I am such a klutz with words sometimes, Oh well! Hahaha!" The black haired possessed boy laughed playfully. Reon was seething in anger inside himself and his gunblade, Lion Heart, out of rage and charged at Chaox with ferocious speed and Chaox barely had time to counter. Reon had cut a small of Chaox's cheek, but didn't see Neox attack with a weird spell that blown him away.

"Urgh!" The brunette with Silver Red looked up from the spot where he lied and saw Neox with a very angered expression on his face and he could hear him growling at him.

"Shouldn't we help out, Saki?" Neo asked looking at his best friend since he was little only to see that she was in a trance. Neo sighed in annoyance, Saki always got visions of the future and that's why her world was destroyed. The attacker was trying to get her and make her apart of her army.

"You Bastard! How dare you attack or even think of hurting Lord Chao-!"

SLAP!

Neox face was turned to the side from a powerful slap to the face. Neox looked up at Chaox, while rubbing his cheek where the hand print was made in utter confusion.

"Sorry about that Neox-Chan, but I don't want you interrupting my battles. Besides, shouldn't you feel like watching me fight?" Chaox smiled sweetly as he asked the possessed blackette the question, while rubbing the teen's head in a gentle manner. Reon, Neo, and Saki felt sick at the sweetness in the platinum blonde's voice.

"God, you sound just like Sephiroth." Reon just uttered in pure disgust. "Like when he was busy trying to recruit Cloud to the darkness, before Zack came to his mind." The brunette finished as he slowly got up off his back and glared at Chaox.

"I taking Neox back, now." Reon just said with hard eyes. He glared harder at Neox, which made him scared of Reon. Chaox glared with the same caliber, but his glare wasn't saying that he was mad at the the Gunblade wielder. No, rather he glared at Reon with an amused look. Neox just backed away slightly, trying to get away from the intensity of Reon's stare.

Reon was pissed off. He was pissed off at Neox more than he ever was. How could someone so strong give in and act like that controlling bastard is someone special and dear to their heart!? It is really ridiculous to actually think that Neox would be in love with Chaox, rather than Reon. Right?

"Hmm? What's wrong, Reon is it? It appears that you are really frustrated about something?" Chaox had slyly asked the brunette, taking him out of his anger filled thinking.

"Grr! You shut your filthy mouth, you son of a bitch! I don't have to tell you what I'm thinking or whatever the hell is on my mind! I haven't lived as a human for long, but there is one thing that I do know, and that's that I want to save Neox from your evil possession, so quit trying to play your goddamn mind games on me and let's just fight!" Reon had yelled out in pure anger and then smirked like a demon looking at it's prey with extreme hunger and blood lust.

"Fine, then." Chaox simply said and summoned both his great swords in a flash of light. "Are you prepared to die?" Chaox had asked the brunette getting into a fighting position. Reon just smirked even wider and just said nothing. There was a moment of silence as both the darkness wielders were staring each other down and after about five seconds of an annual stare off. They both then disappeared, and before Neo and Saki had time to brace themselves, they were almost blown away when Reon's blade clashed with Chaox's. Neox was smiling and was staring in awe at Chaox's power and was rooting for his master on the inside. Neo held onto Saki so that he wouldn't be blown away from the sheer power force that had just occurred.

Saki was trying to deal with the massive amount of energy from the power clash, but she didn't know that they'd both be so powerful enough to make a power clash of this magnitude. This was incredible, yet at the same time, very horrifying that someone can carry this much power in their body. Neo soon had gotten used to the power, and saw that Neox was staring at Chaox with a very awed expression that was so obviously laced onto his face. The red eyed teen just look at his Nobody with revulsion, disgust, and mostly pity because he knew that Neox was being possessed and mind controlled, but how he easily didn't try to fight back against the control was just sickening.

Reon and Chaox were on the roof of the dark, giant castle when they separated from each other. Reon was impressed, how in the hell did Neox fight this guy's control everyday and night? It must have been a living nightmare to just have to deal with a sadistic bastard like him and not let him be released into the world when he's fighting. Well, that doesn't matter because no matter what it takes Reon will save **HIS** Neox!

"Wow! No wonder my Neox almost fell in love with you! You're very strong, seeing as how you haven't succumb to my presence either." Chaox had praised with excitement in his voice. Chaox was truly amazed with Reon's battle capabilities. He might just have fun with this. Reon then charged at the platinum blonde male with extraordinary speed, with his Gunblade. Chaox smirked and swung his great sword with the same amount of speed and almost threw Reon off balance. Almost. Reon jumped in the air, and glided back and then charged at Chaox. Chaox braced himself for the attack, but he saw Reon's smirk and his gaze went to the brunette's hand in which a Darkga spell was charged and aimed at the Sapphire Ruby eyed male, who was wide eyed at the unpredictability of the smirking brunette, who had shot off his magic and Chaox barely dodged it. Chaox smirked and then charged at Reon at supersonic speed.

Meanwhile, Back in Radiant Garden

Cloud was watching the Castle in worry. Aerith and Rinoa came in the room and saw Cloud.

"You're worried about them aren't you?" Aerith asked in her soft melodic voice. She put a hand on Cloud's shoulder and the spiky haired blonde was just worried about the safety of Reon. He had seen how the brunette was fuming when Neox was tooken away from him.

"Yes Aerith, I am worried about them." Cloud had said looking up at the auburn haired woman with worry and concern in his cerulean eyes.

Tifa was training with Keo in the dojo, and she was currently on one knee panting of exhaustion, but she wasn't stopping. Keo stood unscathed in his fighting stance with a blank expression. Tifa had learned a new fighting called Tai Shing Pek Kwar from Neox, before he was forced to go on a date with Reon. She was trying to get the hang of it. Tifa grunted and then launched herself at Keo.

Back at the Dark castle

Reon was bloody as he lied on the ground. Cuts circled his entire body and his face. He couldn't pick his body up out of the rubble that he as lying on, and he couldn't find the strength to put a grip on his Gunblade. Reon tried to get his body to move, but it was too late as he heard familiar footsteps coming toward him. Reon lifted his head to see it was Chaox, smirking rather evilly. Chaox then took the time to look, or _**admire** _the handwork he had made out of Reon. The platinum blonde haired man was loving the fact that the brunette was in everlasting pain.

"Well, well, well. How does it feel to fail, Reon?" Chaox asked coyly, before kicking the brunette in the stomach. This caused Reon to cough up a massive amount of blood from his mouth. "I Thought you were suppose to be the Repuna King? But I never thought you'd be so weak, no wonder Neox hates you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chaox laughed maniacally, but suddenly a beam of light and fire magic came pushed him away from the silver red eyed brunette. Reon had saw it was Neo and Saki. Neo started to heal Reon, while Saki defended them against Chaox. As soon as Reon healed Neo just smiled at him, but was hit by a twilight pillar.

"Neo!" Saki yelled as Neo was hit into a wall by a pillar of light. As she tried to go help him though, she blasted with an energy sphere that directly hit her stomach, knocking out her system and causing her to cough up blood. The blue haired girl trembled in pain, a hand on her stomach, as she fell down on her knees like a doll dropped on the floor. Saki looked up from the ground, blood running down from the right corner of her mouth, seeing that Neox was glaring at her with eyes full of rage and disgust toward her. Saki was panting of exhaustion and couldn't even feel her legs as she stared at black haired teen who walked towards her.

"I'm going to kill you, you sneaky little phoenix bitch!" Neox had growled angrily at Saki. He then summoned both his keyblades, which had been the same but they had become darker. As Neox charged at her with his keyblades, something happened that pushed him back. It was revealed to be two blast, which one of pure light and the other was one of darkness. Neox was blasted with both, but stood his ground. The blast was revealed to have come from Neo, who had changed in appearance. His eyes, instead their bloody Crimson color, were now innocent, big, bright Pink and his hair had grown slightly, but the bang on the left had grown tremendously down to his waist. Neo giggled child like and smiled brightly.

"Hi! I'm Miyiko!" Miyiko had introduced himself. Reon stood motionless as Miyiko just smiled and then disappeared. Miyiko reappeared behind Neox and knocked him out with a hit to the back of the neck. "Sorry, but I can't stay long, because Neo's awake now, see you next time!" Miyiko smiled then glowed brightly and Neo was normal. Reon was looking at Saki, and was worried about her well being.

"Don't worry, Reon! Get Chaox!" The blue haired girl shouted at the brunette.

"Right!" Reon answered. The brunette charged at the platinum blonde and soon overpowered him. Reon then sent the finishing blow and Chaox gasped as he was impaled by the blade straight in the heart, However Chaox smirked and his final words were, "Hm. You haven't killed me, because I return to Neox's mind, but I must say my Creator made a fine guardian." Chaox faded away as he said this.

Neox clothing turned black as Chaox faded away and he was groaning and moaning from pain. Reon didn't know why, but he suddenly pushed everyone away from Neox, lifted his body bridal style, and then passionately kissed the black haired teen in his hands. Neox started to glow brightly and his bruises and scars were slowly disappearing. Neox opened his eyes groggily, but then they were opened widely as he saw a familiar brunette kissing him on the lips. Reon was lost as he was kissing Neox, his tongue in the others mouth, so he didn't lift his hand and punch him hard in his face.

"DON'T EVER KISS ME LIKE THAT, PERVERT!" Neox had shouted at the brunette before rubbing his lips clean of Reon's taste. Neox was then shocked as he looked at what he was wearing. "Let's just get outta here, huh?" Said blonde spiky haired girl who walked with a Brunette girl, who had a Gunblade in her hands and they were both badly bruised, but they were smiling happily.

"Leonie! Cloudia! You're alive!" Reon said shocked that both of them made it. Suddenly, the castle started to shake and rumble. It was collapsing down to the ground since Chaox was defeated.

As they escaped back outside of the Dark Castle, they watched as it collapsed down into rubble of rocks and then disintegrate into nothingness like it was never there to begin with. They didn't know that they were being watched by Hitomi from the tall tower, whom had put on smirk and got up on her feet and stood up on her feet and cracked her knuckles and put on her Silver leather gloves that were given by Kasumi who had said that she might need them.

"Well, looks like it's almost time to start the party. Hehehe, you better be ready for this fight, Tifa Lockhart." The orange haired woman said as she started to laugh evilly at the events yet to come. Hitomi then looked down at Radiant Garden, in intense wait. Tifa then felt a chill down her spine for some reason, but she shook it off and went back to training and putting in materia, because Keo told her it will help her out because she can't use any magic purely, so he went and got all the highest level Materia, and even asked Aerith for her White Materia, so Tifa could use it, and also somehow got the Black Materia. Keo also somehow made a Materia that could boost everything to exponentially high values for Tifa. The black haired woman had chuckled at how far Keo was going for her.

"It's almost like has a crush on me." Tifa had said to herself softly. She didn't even know how much that was accurate...

Meanwhile, Reon was holding Neox bridal style, who had fainted from the lack of energy, while sitting on his bed. The thing that troubled the Silver red eyed brunette were the last of Chaox's final words when he beat him.

_'My Creator made a Fine Guardian.'_

Reon was confused by what he meant. Was Chaox trying tell him that Neox had done something to him, in the past because in truth he lied to Leon about how he was able to change his appearance. In truth, Reon didn't know how the hell his body changed to look like Leon's at all, after he had transferred himself into Leon he opened his eyes and he looked like that. Reon then looked at Neox and placed him on the bed and surfing through Neox's possessions. Reon had then found a present box.

"What the hell is this?" The brunette had whispered to himself. The present was wrapped in black and white gift wrap. It didn't even have a name to who it was for. Reon's curiosity peaked and carefully tore off the material around the small box and then opened the black furry like box and gasped in shock. Inside the box was a chained black silver pendant with a griever in the middle, but it was black and it had red eyes. Reon put the necklace back in the box and then placed the box back in the drawer. Reon just stared at the black haired boy on the bed.

Neo: There we go and for the guest who blasted me about rape, thank you so much for putting your false thinking out there, because I don't like Rape either. I think you should stop flaming people who don't want to be flamed okay? Now be nice in the reviews

Leon: Wow Finally someone flamed you.

Neo: Do you want me kill you, Leon!

Leon: No!

Neo: Sorry for the sucky battle scene, so please excuse that...Anyway, Read and Review! And just go my profile to read about Miyiko!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Tifa vs. Hitomi!

Neo: I hoped you liked the last chapter because it's time for the fight of all fights!

Neox: Sorry for Major Hiatus!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything really.**

Tifa was getting dinner ready with Aerith, who was twirling around with excitement. Tifa was trying to bake a cake as she was stirring the batter in the large orange bowl. The dark haired woman tried to concentrate, but she kept getting this feeling in her gut. It was the kind of feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen. She was deep in thought when Aerith had noticed how silent her friend was. The auburn haired woman didn't like it when her friends were depressed.

"Hey, Tifa? Tifa!" Aerith had shouted in the fighter's ear finally getting her attention.

"Huh?!" Tifa had startled dropping the batter onto the floor making a very dirty mess. Tifa had groaned, but had calmed down before looking at Aerith, who had a very deep look of concern on her face. Tifa was seriously not feeling well, so she had asked Aerith if she could clean the mess up, while she go get some rest.

Cloud was really worried about a certain twin brunette, who still hadn't come out of his room. Reon was still holed up in his own room and he was not himself...He looked very depressed and sad.

"Leon...I really think you should talk to Reon. He's acting very strange lately after the whole Chaox ordeal." Cloud had said to the brunette, who was lying down on the mattress. Leon had then got a huge twitch in his eye when Cloud had said "Reon" in his sentence.

"Tch. Why should I help that perverted bastard? All he's done since he came here was molest us, or try to have sex with us." Leon had begun to say, "I'm not going to help him with anything."

"If you don't talk to him, then you're sleeping on the couch for 4 months." Cloud had said glaring down at his lover with a cold expression on his face. Sure the spiky blond haired man loved the other dearly, but he wasn't below using the No Sex card on him.

"What?!" Leon exclaimed shocked at how heartless his lover could be! He'd really make him sleep on the uncomfortable couch!

"Fine, I'll do it!" The brunette had given up when then suddenly...

BOOOOOM!

"Huh?" Neo had said out loud at the explosion. Saki had foreseen this, but she didn't know that they'd attack this early.

"Well, well, well...Hello Restoration Committee." An Orange haired girl with evil in her eyes had said looking down on the members of the committee, who had all come out except for Reon and Neox, who were both still in the house because Neox was still out cold after the fight with Chaox and Reon was still deep in depression.

"Well, no need to daddle. You probably know why I am here, anyway." Hitomi had said with an evil smirk on her face. She had been urging to wreck havoc on the whole town, but she had to remember the plan that the Leaders had instructed her to do ever since Sephiroth and Zack had deformed from the group. They had both said they weren't staying in the organization since Sephiroth had no more reason to be a part of it.

"Hitomi...I don't want to have to hurt you, but if you are so adamant on trying to destroy this place," Tifa had gotten into a fighting stance and her brown reddish eyes had hardened, "Then I'll take you down!" Tifa had shouted in determination as she then had suddenly rushed at the orange haired woman.

Hitomi had blocked Tifa's punch and had tried to kick the girl in the stomach, but then suddenly the black haired woman had ducked and had grabbed the woman's lean slender waist and then thrown her a couple meters away from the house. Hitomi had regained her footing when she was in an open area that was wide. Hitomi had then smirked.

Tifa had then used one of the many materia that was in her body to use the magic spell Haste. As soon as she had cast the magic spell, the dark haired woman had then rushed towards Hitomi, who had a shocked expression all over face from how fast the other fighter had gotten to her. Tifa had then launched a barrage of punches that Hitomi had blocked with some difficulty, but then Tifa had suddenly disappeared to behind the Orange haired woman and started to kick at her. Hitomi had used her forearms to block the kicks. Tifa had then finally broke through the blocks and started to hit Hitomi with brute force.

However, the orange haired woman had rebounded on a house and then punched Tifa in her face. Tifa had grunted at the punch, before she started to attack back. Both of the fighter's were in physical terms equally matched as they both blocked and attacked each other at the same time. Tifa and Hitomi were attacking with such force, both of their punches and kicks connected to the other's. Hitomi had grabbed a punch that was thrown at her with her glove covered hands, as she then kicked at the dark haired woman only to have it blocked.

The others had arrived and were at a safe distance as the fight continued, all of them were staring in anticipation. Cloud had a worried expression on his face.

"I hope she'll be okay..." The spiky blond haired male had said.

Both of the fighter's had been fighting in an open area that had a church right to them and a railing far north of them that lead down to an area filled with many other buildings, also having a Train station there as well. This was caused by an effect that Radiant Garden had developed with the increase of people moving here, just like how it happened in Traverse Town.

Tifa had then kicked Hitomi back and had then used a Firaga blast at Hitomi. The orange haired woman had been caught off guard by the quick large fire blast to have time to dodge. Hitomi had blasted fully and it had knocked her through the door of the very large Cathedral.

"Grr!" Hitomi had muttered under her breath as she had started to get up and bent over and wiped the blood from her mouth. The whole inside of the Church was blazing in flames from the after effects of Tifa's materia. Hitomi had then rushed the dark haired woman and started to punch and kicked at her, which were blocked by Tifa. Tifa had then delivered several kicks to Hitomi in the face, which had a dark glow to them as she struck, and then she delivered a final kick with both of her feet. Hitomi had been sent flying and she had a dark substance that was on her face. Hitomi had gotten up off the ground hazily, but her vision was all blurry and dizzy. The orange haired woman had strained her eyes, yet she still couldn't see better. Hitomi had then decided to use a different fighting style, as she changed up her fighting stance. She now had her arms placed with the palms open, one stretched out farther out as she had the other arm below.

Tifa didn't understand what the other fighter was doing, but she knew that she had the upper hand in this battle, so she had then dashed toward the other woman and had aimed a punch to her, but suddenly she had been blocked and Hitomi had attacked her with a set up opened palmed attacks. Tifa had been palmed in her face, and had stepped back a few feet. The dark haired woman then regained her composure and tried again to attack the orange haired woman, but instead her arm had been grabbed. Then it had been bent into an upward angle and Hitomi had punched it. Tifa was shocked as she a green ball of materia pop out of her forearm. Hitomi had seen it even though she still was blinded and threw Tifa away and the materia had fallen into her arm giving her Quake magic. She had then jumped into the air and delivered a punch down on the ground causing Tifa to stumble and almost lose her footing, but it was still enough as Hitomi had then kicked a pinkish colored materia out of Tifa's leg and equipped it onto herself. Tifa had then been barraged with a an onslaught of open fist punches that she was trying to block, but that was failing miserably. Hitomi kept on attacking, which made more materia start to fall out of Tifa's beaten body. Tifa had tried to kick Hitomi, but it was dodged as the orange haired girl continued to beat up the other woman.

Tifa had finally escaped the corner where she was being beaten down, but then suddenly Hitomi disappeared from her line of sight. The dark haired woman looked around for her opponent, only to be struck in the back by a powerful elbow attack that had blown out most of her materia that were in her body, but not all of it.

"AAAH!" Tifa had screamed out in mere agony as she was blasted through the wall of the church, now injured and bloody all over. Everyone had gasped as they saw the injured Tifa land on the ground. Keo was growling, but knew he couldn't interfere yet. Tifa had groaned in pain as she tried to summon the strength to get back up on her feet. She was a bloody mess, her leather overall shirt had been torn, her t-shirt as well was almost completely shredded, and she had cuts up and down her body. Tifa was in bad shape and now her opponent had materia! This couldn't get any more worse.

Suddenly, Tifa had saw multiple black cladded ninjas had started to surround her. The dark haired woman had backed away from the ninjas that were starting to advance on her only to hit the railing. Tifa had thought very quickly and had done something drastic. She had jumped from the railing onto the top of an oncoming train and had started to run. Everyone who was watching the fight decided it was time to interfere, and they were right as more and more of the black ninjas kept appearing.

"Grr! This was an ambush! They had planned this from the very beginning!" Rinoa had deduced in a huge amount of anger as she had pulled out her pure black gunblade and had clashed with one of the ninjas.

Cloud was just as angry as Rinoa was, as he cut one of the ninjas in half with his Fusion sword. He couldn't believe that those bastards would be so unfair in this battle...But in hindsight, they wouldn't play nice in the first place because they are the fucking enemy.

Neo was blasting every single one of the annoying little pests into pieces with his light energy blasts. He was so focused on the enemies in front of him that he didn't even notice the black ninjas who were about to ambush him in the back.

"Heads Up, Neo!" A voice had yelled, catching the teen's attention as a large shuriken had sliced the black ninjas behind him each into two bloody pieces. Neo had then looked up to see a smiling Yuffie on top of a roof, looking at him. He returned her smile with a smile of gratitude before he returned to his serious mode.

Saki had been slicing through each and everyone of the ninjas with swift and tactical speed.

Meanwhile, Tifa had been sliced down into an abandoned shack, bleeding heavily. She had was now pissed off. A ninja had dashed toward her only to be met with a backflip kick to the face and a broken neck, which ended his putrid life. She had then picked up a sword and started to rush through and slash everything in visible sight into bloody pieces. She had then set her sights on the white clad ninja who had appeared, Hayate. She growled and rushed towards him only to be hit in the back with swift strike by the ninja, knocking her out. Hitomi had then appeared with Materia glowing in her arms. She saw Tifa's body in Hayate's arms and then slapped him in anger. They then disappeared on a ship to a different world.

After everything was settled with Keo had come to the group breathless.

"...Tifa...She's been kidnapped!" The teal eyed man had said with anger laced in his voice.

Neo: Well that ends that chapter and more plot development!

Neox: Oh no! Tifa's been taken to another world! This is terrible!

Neo: I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Please review! Happy holidays!


End file.
